Nuevo Rayo de luz
by cpbr15
Summary: Segunda parte del ya finalizado Rayo de luz (ranking M, muy recomendado para entender el contexto de este) Él se fue sin decir adiós, dejándola sola con su hijo Anakin Solo, Rey ha decidió dejar de vivir en el pasado y darse una nueva oportunidad en el amor, pero que pasa si el destino se empeña en que deben estar juntos. triangulo amoroso. Reylo (Conpleto)
1. Anakin Solo

Se habían movido tantas veces que ya no podría decir con exactitud nada, no importa donde fueran siempre terminaban siendo atacados.

En el último enfrentamiento lo supo, Snoke seguía conectado a su mente, se dio cuenta que veía a través de él. No podía seguir poniendo a todos en riesgo.

La amaba más que su propia vida, desde que nació y ahora más que nunca, se movió el anillo que llevaba en su dedo Rey era su esposa y junto a ella dormía su Hijo Anakin Solo.

Quería recordar ese rostro, sus ojos, sus mejillas sus delgados labios, todo de ella, y su bebe Tenia el cabello negro azabache igual que él, pero se parecía demasiado a su madre.

Sabía que su hijo será un gran Jedi, desde que nació su abuelo y todo sintieron la fuerza que emanaba de Anakin.

Era justo por el amor que sentía que por ellos dos que había tomado esa decisión, abandonarlos, seguramente Rey no se lo perdonaría nunca, pero era lo mejor por su familia.

Cuando estaba listo para entrar a la nave que robaría para huir, fue interceptado por Luke.

-No se te escapa nada supongo que puedes saber todo antes que pase-

-Ben no puedes huir, abandonar a tu familia es algo que no tiene perdón y tu madre no merece que le destroces el corazón otra vez-

-Sabes bien porque me voy- colocando un dedo en su frente.

-el sigue aquí, no puedo seguir poniéndolos en riesgo a la resistencia a mi madre a mi familia, si llegara a perderlos jamás me lo perdonaría-

-Rey, no te lo va a perdonar nunca-

-Ella es mucho más fuerte que yo, Lo sabes Maestro, estará bien aún sin mí-

-Anakin tiene derecho a crecer con su padre, solo tiene 5 meses Ben, recapacita-

-tiene una madre que vale por dos, un tío que lo amara con toda su alma y dos abuelos, lo siento Maestro- y le hizo una reverencia- Pero nada me hará cambiar de opinión-

-solo prométeme que nunca te despojaras de esas túnicas, que serás un Jedi hasta tu último aliento-

-Es lo que siempre he sido-

Entro a la nave y Luke supo que no debía detenerlo, Era como su propio hijo también, pero no podía interponerse en sus decisiones, y desde lejos lo vio irse.

-Que la fuerza este contigo- fue lo último que pudo decir esa noche.

.

.

.

.

El pequeño Anakin estaba impaciente, movía sus piernas y acabo la paciencia de su madre.

-Anakin basta, tu tío dijo que vendría más tarde solo espera-

-Mami yo seré un gran piloto como tú y mi tío Poe ya lo veras- mientras hacía sonidos de disparos.

-Claro que si Anakin-

-Mami ¿papi también era un gran piloto?-

Rey trago en seco, el niño había cumplido los 3 años, y últimamente preguntaba por su padre más que nunca, ella sabía que estaba en la etapa de querer saberlo todo, pero cada vez que recordaba a Ben quería llorar.

Parecía que la mentira no había sido suficiente para el niño, le había dicho que su padre era un Gran Jedi, tanto como el abuelo Luke y tenía una gran misión que solo él podía llevar por eso no estaba con ellos.

Pero siempre le recordaba que aunque papi no estaba con él, lo amaba más que nadie en el mundo.

-en realidad papi no es tan buen piloto, pero es el más grande Jedi recuerdas, así que debes ser un gran Jedi como el, ok-

-voy a ser el mejor piloto, como tú y tío Poe y un gran Jedi como abuelito Luke y papi Ben-

Ella abrazo a su pequeño.

-lo serás, estoy segura que si-

-¿Dónde está el Futuro Piloto estrella de la nueva república?- grito

El niño corrió inmediatamente a sus brazos, lo adoraba era la única imagen de un padre que tenía, para el niño Poe lo era todo.

-Viniste antes-

-supuse que había alguien impaciente, ya sabes como es este pequeño campeón- mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-Quiere ser tan buen piloto como tú-

-Como nosotros dirás, me lo llevo conmigo lo regreso en un rato- dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermana.

.

.

.

.

Cortes al aire y todos los discos voladores habían caído.

-No cabe duda que me superaste-

-Padre- mientras le acerco para darle un abrazo.

-Eres tan increíblemente sensible en la fuerza, no podría estar más orgullo, hace dos años que eres un Maestro Jedi-

-Un honor que puedo tener ¿Cómo van los nuevos aprendices?-

-Esta generación me tiene cansado, ya estoy muy viejo para esto, Yoda decía un Aprendiz por un maestro, pero a mi me han tocado de montón- Sonreían.

-Rey he estado pensando y Anakin ya cumplió sus 3 años, creo que es hora-

-de tomar un aprendiz- ella completo.

-Está bien. He visto estos niños, y hay muchos con demasiado potencial, es mi deber y lo hare, ¿ya tienes en mente a quién?-

-Dejare que la fuerza te muestre cuál de los jóvenes quieres que sea tu aprendiz, no pienso forzarte, sabes que hay algunos en la edad 14-17 años aunque comenzaron a entrenar hace apenas 3 años son muy buenos-

-Estar tarde iré al templo y decidiré no te preocupes-

-Gracias Hija- pensó si decirlo o no.

\- ¿finamente aceptaras la invitación de Finn?-

-Padre- ella le reclamo.

-Lo siento pero vi tu mente sin querer y es algo que te está atormentando-

-No debo, soy una mujer casada, además los Jedais no deberían enamorarse lo sabes; paso una vez y mira como termino-

\- esposa de un esposo que nunca va a regresar- sabía que había sido demasiado duro en esas palabras.

-Rey, yo nací del amor de un Jedi y tu igual, si tu alma está en paz puedes amar, sabes que no tengo problema con eso-, y mereces una nueva oportunidad-

-Ese es el problema porque no puedo aceptar a Finn, mi alma no está en paz la mitad de ella está con él-

-No seas tan dura contigo misma, el niño necesita un padre-

-tiene a Poe-

-Pero es su Tío, no su padre por mucho que tu hermano lo ame, merece crecer con un padre-

\- lo pensare entonces, pero solo porque tú me lo pides-

-solo recuerda, es un buen hombre y lleva muchos años enamorado de ti-

.

.

.

.

-¿Estas demasiado impaciente? Rey-

-como van las cosas con esta chica, te veo muy feliz de estar saliendo con alguien-

-Es una gran mujer, pero no quiero apresurar las cosas-

-tía Leia dice que eres demasiado coqueto como solía ser Han solo-

-Estas aquí para hablar de su hijo ¿cierto?, no tienes que decirme que aún lo amas es demasiado evidente- Rey mordió sus labios antes estas palabras.

-Padre me ha pedido que le dé una oportunidad a Finn, es tu mejor amigo por eso quise venir contigo primero-

-por fin, estás pensando en otra cosa, Rey Ben no te ama, entiéndelo, los abandono sin razón a ti y a su hijo-

-Ya basta de repetírmelo, lo sé- mientras empezaba a llorar – siempre lo he sabido- gritaba-

-él nunca me amo lo suficiente, ¿pero entonces como le digo al corazón que deje quererlo tanto?, dime como Poe- su hermano la abrazo.

-Mereces ser feliz, solo inténtalo-

 **y llego la continuacion de una historia muy querida por todos ustedes, no olviden decirme que les pareció este primer capitulo. se trata de una historia mas madura y mas sensible, y gracias desde ya por caminar conmigo en este nuevo fic, un abrazo a todos.**

 **No olvides comentar... cindy**


	2. Padawan

Desde la batalla en que cayeron los caballeros Ren, que fue la que le permitió a Ben solo redimirse ahora la Resistencia y la nueva república tenían mayor poder en la galaxia.

Hace un año Coruscant Fue elegido como nueva capital imperial y un gran edificio fue dado a la nueva Orden Jedi.

Rey vivía en uno de esos pisos, ese edificio estaba conectado con la gran metrópolis del Ejército de la resistencia, se podría decir que era una casa en ese vecindario.

Llego al 15 piso Luke estaría entrenando con los Adolescentes, la nueva orden la componían Tres Maestros Jedáis, Su padre, ella y Ben, 5 candidatos a Padawan por la Edad con los que Luke entrenaba en este momento y 9 niños de menos de 11 años.

A pesar de haberla abandonado Ben fue catalogado como un Jedi gris, el cual actuaba por su propia cuenta en la galaxia contra la Primera Orden, dando reportes de sus misiones era la única comunicación que recibían de Ben, al menos le daba la certeza que no había regresado al lado oscuro.

Las puertas se abrieron y un gran salón de entrenamientos estaba frente a ella, le prometió que hoy escogería su Padawan y pensaba cumplirlo.

-Rey- su padre la llamo, los chicos se emocionaron y se colocaron frente a ella dándole sus respetos.

-Maestra Skywalker bienvenida- le decían esos jóvenes talentos en la fuerza.

Lo vio de pie y sintió un aura que se mezclaba con otras energías, un alto chico el mayor de todos a simple vista, cabello negro y piel pálida como Ben y a su lado una chica de gran sonrisa.

Al verlos muchos recuerdos se vinieron a su mente, era casi como si pudiera ver a Ben y ella juntos, de no haber sido por que Ben la dejo en Jakku seguramente se hubieran visto así.

-¿cómo es tu nombre?- le pregunto al chico.

-Maestra, soy Eryn Basti, diecisiete años- Rey tenía ya casi 25 años así que era 8 años mayor, la misma diferencia de edad entre ella y Ben.

-Creo que mi decisión está tomada- le dijo a su padre.

Este se acercó al chico colocando su mano en el hombro- Eryn a partir de hoy Serás el Padawan de la Maestra Rey Skywalker-

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par, casi se echó a llorar simplemente no podía creerlo. Le dio las gracias una y otra vez.

-Comenzaremos los entrenamientos desde mañana, tal vez en un futuro tú seas el maestro de mi hijo- fueron las palabras para su nuevo Padawan.

-No la defraudare, es la Jedai más poderosa, es un honor estar bajo su mando-

-Eso espero, Eryn- y se retiró de aquel lugar viendo como los demás compañeros lo felicitaban.

.

.

.

Se fue a uno de los edificios de la resistencia, sabía a qué iba solo debía tener la valentía de hacerlo, llego a la puerta y con algo de inseguridad toco el timbre.

un rostro conocido estaba ahora frente a ella.

-¿Puedo pasar? – le pregunto a Finn

\- siempre eres bienvenida, lo sabes-

Entro y se sentó, mientras Finn le ofrecía algo para tomar, este anterior stormtroper era ahora un dirigente de la resistencia un capitán el tiempo lo había echo más sereno y confiado en sí mismo.

-Gracias- mientras recibió la taza sus dedos rozaron, ella se tensiono.

-Me gusta mucho verte, entre más luchamos contra la primera orden menos tiempo tenemos para nosotros o nuestros amigos- Finn hablo primero.

-supongo, para nosotros los jedáis no es la excepción- y se dieron unas sonrisas.

-Te noto algo cansada-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, sabes estaba recordando algunas cosas, y pues es nostálgico pensar como nos conocimos en medio de todo ese caos-

-desde que te vi la primera vez, supe que no podría ver a nadie más Rey, te lo dije en ese entonces me miraste como nadie más lo ha hecho-

-Finn por favor-

-Rey te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, te lo dije la vez que comenzamos a salir, me había enamorado de ti y ese sentimiento no ha cambiado-

-Si pero yo te engañe, me acosté con tu mayor enemigo cuando aún salíamos y me case con él, dándole un hijo-

Un silencio incomodo entre ellos.

-Estuve enojado por mucho tiempo, pero luego de verte sufrir y de que él te abandonara sé que solo jugo con tus sentimientos- tomo un gran suspiro

-Esta bien Rey, la vida es así, damos nuestro tiempo a quien no lo merece, extrañamos a quien ni siquiera nos recuerda, quieres a personas que no te corresponden igual, y aveces tenemos la felicidad tan cerca pero no podemos verlo-

-Algo que todos se encargan de recordarme- alzo una ceja en señal de ironía.

-Lo siento Rey-

Hacia muecas con sus labios- No está bien, fui yo la que tomo malas decisiones, Recuerdo que creías que te engañaba con Poe-

Se había roto la tensión con ese último comentario, porque ambos reían a carcajadas.

-Actuabas muy raro en esa época, lo golpee porque creí eso lo recuerdo, supongo que era el embarazo-

-Anakin es un niño maravilloso-

-En eso tienes toda la razón, tu hijo es tan listo, sus abuelos lo adoran y su tío ni se diga Poe lo pasea por todos lados recordándole a quien sea es que es su sobrino, es muy afortunado, y tiene muchas cosas de su padre, pero menos mal no saco su nariz-

Nuevamente la risa los invadía.

-no pienso refutar eso, estaba pensando- hizo una pausa - ¿te gustaría que cenáramos juntos esta noche?-

-Siempre tomando la iniciativa y debo decir que nada me haría más feliz en este mundo-

Acordaron una hora y punto de encuentro.

.

.

.

Toco la puerta y Fue recibida por Leía, le entrego al pequeño que ya estaba dormido, su abuela se había ofrecido a cuidarlo esta noche.

-¿Segura que está bien para ti?-

-Rey eres mi sobrina y no puedo reclamártelo, él nunca va a regresar, ambas lo sabemos, no puedo ser egoísta contigo, ahora ve- Rey le dio señas con su mano antes de salir.

Era un restaurante bastante elegante en un planeta que era toda una metrópolis, ese tipo de excentricidades eran normales.

Hablaron por mucho tiempo, realmente se sentía cómoda su lado, Finn fue todo un caballero de principio a fin de la velada.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de ella y llego el momento de despedirse, se sintió la incomodidad de ambos.

-Fue una gran noche- Rey era quien hablaba.

-Finn, no puedo decirte que las cosas volverán a ser como antes, han pasado muchos años y muchas situaciones, pero si tienes paciencia, prometo dar lo mejor de mí, por ti por nosotros-

Finn se acercó y beso su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios.

-He esperado muchos años, ¿qué te hace creer que no podre esperar lo poco? No era nadie antes de ti, y lo que soy ahora es por ti también-

\- gracias- fue lo último que pudo decir Rey antes de finalmente despedirse y entrar.

* * *

 **Segundo capitulo wii! les comento que este Fic sera muy sentimental, nuestros protagonistas son todo unos adultos para empezar, y como el pasado de rey, las razones de Ben para estar en el lado oscuro y todas explicaciones ya fueron resueltas en la primera parte, aquí solo las tratare muy por encima.**

 **por que quiero centrarme mas en las situaciones emocionales de deben afrontar cada uno de ellos, y el pequeño Anakin.**

 **haré capitulo cortos para poder actualizar cada día o día de por medio.**

 **No olviden comentar y si quieren dejarme un mensaje privado también bienvenido, un saludo Cindy...**


	3. Lejania

Ben Trataba desesperadamente de Vendar su pierna, Habia recibido un disparo demasiado directo, Maldecia no era bueno con los poderes de curación en la fuerza, realmente estaba lleno de ira en ese momento, apoyaba su espalda en aquella pared mientras muchos disparos pasaban su alrededor.

Apretó el anillo que colgaba del pendiente que llevaba en su cuello, el único recuerdo que tenia de su esposa, anhelo verla por un momento, mientras los disparos lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

Snoke lo perseguía por toda la galaxia, desde que huyo y se dio cuenta que aun estaba en su mente parece que el vinculo se habia fortalecido, habían sido años escapando, su cabeza tenia precio en el mercado negro, era el mas grande traidor de la Primera Orden.

Finalmente termino con la herida de su pierna, respiro hondo y sintió la rabia recorrer su cuerpo, ahora la usaba a su favor, las tres salidas de su sable de luz se encendieron, era momento de acabar con esto.

Tomo el transmisor y espero la respuesta, hasta que alguien le pidió el reporte.

-Maestro Solo, informando que ya no hay contrabandistas en el Planeta Boz, todos han sido dados de baja, esta libre para que la Capitana Leía haga su jugada política, no hay novedades de la primera orden-

Tan pronto acabo su mensaje corto la transmisión, siempre era así daba un reporte y cortaba toda comunicación, juro servir como Jedai a la nueva república y estaba determinado a cumplirlo, pero no tenia intenciones de saber nada de ellos, no quería quebrar su voluntad.

Sabia que una sola noticia de Rey o de su hijo Anakin, lo haría correr hacia ellos nuevamente, pero no debia ponerlos en riesgo, miro al cielo y susurro el nombre de su esposa, se esforzaba en recordar su rostro pero cada vez le era mas difícil.

-Maestro- le decía su aprendiz que se mantenía su lado

-Vayámonos, es hora de seguir nuestro camino- cogiendo rumbo al siguiente planeta.

.

.

.

Luke era el abuelo mas feliz de toda la galaxia, el niño jugaba con su nave una replica de Caza Estelar que piloteaba su Tio, no cabía duda cuando adoraba a Poe.

Habia venido a la estación principal de comunicación buscando a Leía pero ella regresaría en unos minutos, escucho una autorización de información y su corazón se quiso salir por un momento, era un reporte de Ben, el ultimo había sido hace un mes y medio.

Se acerco rápidamente donde la operadora y haciéndole señas de silencio apretó el botón que le daba acceso a un segundo micrófono, interrumpió a su sobrino.

-Ben, soy Luke, por favor Ben no cortes esta comunicación, por favor- un silencio del otro lado le decía que lo había perdido.

.

.

Ben sentía que su garganta estaba echa un nudo, las palabras simplemente no salían, Luke le hablo nuevamente.

-Ben por favor responde, Anakin esta aquí, solo quiero que lo escuches, hazlo por tu hijo, por favor-

Su hijo, escuchar a su hijo, era un privilegio que no merecía, su mano comenzó a temblar su mandíbula también lo hacia,mordio con fuerza su labio, sintió una punzada en su pecho, pero no podía decir nada, solo aire salia de su garganta. quería hablar pero no podía la culpa se lo impedía, estaba en pánico.

-Papi ¿eres tu?- una voz tan dulce era su pequeño, lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, tubo que controlarse, su pecho estaba agitado no quería que su primera conversación con su hijo fuera triste.

-Hola anakin- finalmente pudo decir, temblaba, mientras seguía llorando.

-Abuelito Luke es mi papa, ¿lo escuchas? [sigue hablando Anakin] Papi ¿hace frió donde estas? a mi no me gusta el frió-

-solo un poco hijo no mucho, ¿tu madre esta bien?- se lamento inmediatamente de haber preguntado eso.

-Mama es una gran Jedi, igual que tu, mami dice que hay una misión tan grande que solo la puedes hacer tu y por eso no estas con nosotros-

Rey ha sido bondadosa hasta el final al decirle algo así para que Anakin no lo odiara, justo la mujer que amaba, pensó Ben.

-Mama tiene razón Anakin- su voz lo estaba delatando, lo sabia

-¿Pero si acabas tu misión, podre verte?- el niño estaba lleno de preguntas, mientras el casi no podía sostener el comunicador su cuerpo entero temblaba, controlo su respiración para poder responderle.

-Anakin, solo prométeme que seras un niño bueno con tu mama, con tus abuelos, y tu Tio, ellos te aman muchísimo- estaba casi deletreando cada palabra, la emoción de escuchar a su hijo lo tenia totalmente abatido.

-Yo los quiero también, igual que a ti papi- su pecho se estremeció, sollozaba

\- Anakin, escúchame bien- su voz temblorosa lo estaba delatando, con su otra mano se seco las lagrimas- Eres lo mas importante en mi vida, pero no puedo estar contigo ahora, protege a tu mama y quiérela mucho, ¿lo harás por mi?

-Claro que si papa, Seré un gran jedi como tu, te lo prometo-

-Te amo mucho hijo-

-espero verte pronto papito- escucho los sonidos de llanto, seguro era Luke.

-Crece fuerte Anakin- y corto la comunicación, apretó el comunicador contra su pecho, cayo de rodillas y soltó a llorar, dejando escapar de si toda la impotencia guardada durante tanto tiempo, estaba perdiéndose la niñez de su pequeño, sollozaba y dio vía libre a todas las lagrimas que aun faltaban por salir.

.

.

.

-abuelito ¿por que lloras?- pregunto el niño, Luke cubría sus rostro con su mano, seco sus lagrimas.

-Hacia mucho que no escuchaba a tu papa, la edad me ha vuelto sentimental supongo ¿te gusto hablar con el?-

El niño sonreía enormemente, mientras brincaba de la emoción, la misma sonrisa de su madre, Anakin tenia un hermoso cabello negro en ondas y los ojos miel de su padre, mientras todo lo demás era de Rey sin duda, un pequeño muy hermoso.

-Me encanto saber que mi papito esta bien, tengo que decirle a Mama pronto-

-Pero primero esperemos que regrese, y le dirás, por ahora ¿por que no le cuentas a tu abuela?- mientras le señalaba a Leía que había legado finalmente.

el niño corrió hacia Leía y cuando esta lo cargo no hacia mas que repetirle que habia hablado con su papa por fin, ella miro a los ojos a Luke y este le dio un gesto afirmativo, lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Te dije que tu padre te amaba Anakin, recuerda que es un gran Jedi- llenándolo de besos.

* * *

 **Creo que hasta yo llore con este capitulo... les dije que este Fic seria muy emocional.**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios ;)**


	4. Finn

Después de horas de lucha, el sueño por fin le había ganado al aventurero Anakin, Poe llego por el niño acompañado como siempre de BB-8, lo tomo en sus brazos para llevarlo hasta su cuarto, diciéndole a su padre que se haría cargo esta noche, dado que Rey estaba por fuera entrenando a su nuevo Padawan, ellos se turnaban para cuidar al pequeño.

Rey llego al día siguiente y fue recibida por BB-8, se asomo al cuarto de su hijo y vio a Poe y Anakin durmiendo, se fue a prepararles algo de comer.

Cuando se levantaron los esperaba un banquete, el niño grito apenas vio a su madre- hable con papa- lo repetía una y otra vez hasta que Rey lo cargo para sentarlo. mientras le daba una mirada fulminante a su hermano.

Tomando un fuerte sorbo de la taza le respodio - No me mires a mi, fue Papa quien lo hizo, intercepto alguna comunicación de Ben, tu sabes sus reportes de sus misiones y así fue como el niño pudo hablar con él, no tengo nada que ver en eso, te guste o no tiene derecho Rey es su padre al fin y al cabo-

-Anakin si quieres puedes ir a comer a la sala- el niño se emociono y tomo su plato dejando solo a Rey y Poe.

Ella se movía de un lado a otro mientras Poe solo la miraba pero no dejaba de tomar su bebida.

-Hay bueno ya me tienes los nervios de punta, no paso nada malo, el niño esta feliz, punto-

\- El no tiene ningún derecho sobre su hijo- finalmente demando Rey

-Es tu esposo, quieras o no- en burla le dijo a su hermana.

-Casi parece que estas de su lado, ¿no se supone que eres mi hermano mayor?- le reclamo

-Rey estoy de tu lado, pero creo que Anakin merece saber de su padre y si por medio de una pantalla y solo con su voz pueden entablar una relación, entonces esta bien-

\- solo puso los genes, no ha echo nada mas por el-

-tu fuiste la que se acostó con un Caballero Ren y lo trajo de vuelta a la luz, no pertenencia a nosotros siempre ha habido oscuridad en el y por eso te abandono, para seguir libre por su cuenta- alzo su voz.

-Lo siento- se disculpo enseguida nunca antes le había hablado así a su hermana.

-El te salvo la vida una vez- fue la respuesta de ella.

\- y también torturo mi mente en una ocasión te recuerdo, ves eres tu la que esta confundida, quieres despreciarlo pero no puedes, mejor me voy antes que sea peor- salio de la cocina se despidió del niño quien jugaba con BB-8, chocaron sus manos y se fue.

.

.

.

Rey se regocijo en un cálido beso después de semanas de estar saliendo con Finn finalmente había aceptado sus sentimientos.

-No podría estar mas feliz. le decía a Rey mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

\- Estaba pensando, mañana iré de viaje unos días me acompañara mi Padawan, así que tal vez puedas cuidarlo en algún momento tu sabes Anakin, ¿que dices ?-

Finn la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Rey nada me haría mas feliz, sabes que Anakin y yo nos llevamos muy bien-

-Te ve como el amigo de su tío, solo dale tiempo para que te vea como algo mas en nuestra familia-

-sabes que soy una persona muy paciente-

Lo que no esperaba Finn, era que Anakin era mas listo de lo que creía, entre mas tiempo pasaban a solas mas lo rechazaba, le tomo meses lograr que lo saludara, peor siempre lo miraba con rabia y no le gustaba estar con el.

Cuando ya tenían 6 meses nuevamente, le propuso a ella que vivieran juntos, sabia que se negaría, pero fue mas grande su sorpresa cuando ella acepto, en ese momento y exceptuando la lucha constante con la Primera orden el mundo de Finn era perfecto.

.

.

.

-No- el niño gritaba mientras tirado en el suelo daba vueltas

-Eres mala, mala, quiero a mi abuelo Luke- todo un berrinche hacia Anakin, su forma de hablar y de actuar era el vivo reflejo de Ben.

-Basta- le alzo la voz mientras lo levantaba del suelo.

-Eres mala, quieres cambiar a mi papa- el niño sollozaba tanto que ya no podía ni hablar bien.

-Ben tu padre siempre sera tu padre, Finn es solo alguien que desea estar con nosotros-

-entonces ¿por que tenemos que mudarnos con el?, no lo quiero, yo quiero a mi papa- y se coloco a llorar nuevamente.

Tuvo que Ser Poe quien se llevara al niño para calmarlo, diciéndole que tenían que hablar de hombre a hombre, Anakin finalmente se quedo dormido.

Rey trataba de hacer algo con el desorden, su hijo había tirado todo lo que tenia al alcance hacia el suelo.

-¿Parece que no le gusto la idea?- dijo en burla Rey mientras seguia organizando todo.

-Solo dale tiempo, es un niño después de todo, me alegra que las cosas con Finn vallan tan bien, es la mejor decisión que has tomado-

-Cualquiera que no sea Ben Solo, es bueno para mi-

-Como puede alguien que apenas y sabe el nombre de su padre defenderlo con esa rabia, es impresionante-

-Lo se, solo basto con que hablaran una vez y para el no hay nada mas grande que su padre-

-No lo lastimes Rey- se volteo a mirar su hermano.

-Finn es un buen hombre y es mi mejor amigo, por favor no lo lastimes-

-claro que no- fue su respuesta.

* * *

 **Hay capítulos como este que aunque no son muy profundos en la trama se necesitan para darle continuidad la historia, así que les di un respiro por el capitulo de mañana sera... :P tiene que esperar por el próximo. saludos.**


	5. Reencuentros

Llevaban dos días en esa cueva el frió era demasiado intenso, las provisiones se habían acabado.

Ben le dio la última porción a su aprendiz, si no lograban salir de ahí pronto estarían en grande problemas.

Un día más en ese lugar el clima no mejoraba, de pronto Ben se desmayo estaba al límite, había sometido su mente, cuerpo y espíritu al máximo, y finalmente esto le paso factura.

Marian su aprendiz dudo pero no podía dejarlo así, tomo el comunicador que guardaba en un bolsillo de su cinturón, y envió la señal de auxilio a la resistencia.

.

.

.

Rey alzo el auricular de la sala de entrenamientos, estaba en una sesión con los más pequeños de la nueva orden. Le encantaba entrenar a los niños y esperaba que pronto Anakin tuviera sus 4 años y podría comenzar su camino como Jedai.

Recibió la noticia y Rey quedo paralizada, no sabía ni siquiera si estaba respirando, sus labios temblaban. Un niño toco su pierna devolviéndola a la realidad.

Les pidió a los pequeños que volvieran a sus cuartos que el entrenamiento del día había terminado.

Se sentó recostando su espalda en la pared mientras sus manos juntas apoyaban su frente y grito de rabia e impotencia, no lo sabía pero debía dejarlo salir.

Poe entro y busco donde estaba, cuando la vio se arrodillo a su lado los ojos de él y su respiración le dijeron a ella que también lo sabía, él la abrazo y lloro en el pecho de su hermano.

Habiendo pasado varios minutos Rey finalmente se calmó.

-Soñé tantas veces con esta noticia, pero ahora no sé cómo reaccionar, justo ahora, ahora maldita sea, en dos días me voy a mudar con Finn ¿como pudo regresar ahora?-

-Rey, esta solo aquí por cuestiones médicas, seguro se va en menos de dos días, no ha regresado a tu vida, me entiendes, ni siquiera necesitas ir a verlo-

-No quiero, que se acerque a Anakin-

-Eso me temo es algo que no podrás impedirlo, tiene derecho lo sabes-

.

.

.

Ben estaba cambiándose; cuando se levantó y sintió la presencia de Rey tan cerca de él, sabia donde se encontraba, se quitó todos los aparatos y agujas conectadas a su cuerpo y tomando sus cosas se apresuró para poder marcharse.

Debía irse rápido, trataba de hacer conexión mental con su aprendiz, pero no se podía concentrar, Rey, era lo único que estaba en su mente una y otra vez.

Salió y aprovechando el descuido de los médicos y enfermeras se dio rumbo por varios de los pasillos, cuando quiso dar vuelta se tuvo que parar en seco, un niño con sus mismos ojos estaba cruzando esa esquina y se detuvo frente a él.

Vio a su madre que venía corriendo para alcanzarlo y tomarlo de la mano, Leia miro al frente cruzaron miradas y no hubo necesidad de decir nada más, era su hijo quien estaba frente a sus ojos.

Leia cargo al niño a sus brazos, pero este no dejaba de mirarlo, Quien alguna vez Fue la persona más temida de la galaxia bajo el nombre de Kylo Ren, ahora estaba totalmente paralizado de impotencia.

-¿tú eres un Jedi?- finalmente le niño pregunto – Usas la ropa que mi abuelito Luke, pero más oscuras-

-Anakin, este señor es- Leia intentaba hacer salir palabras de su boca.

-Si pequeño, soy un Jedai me llamo… Ren- interrumpió las palabras de ella - y tu ¿quién eres?- dio un par de pasos y se acercó a su madre.

-Soy Anakin Solo, hijo del gran Jedi Ben solo ¿conoces a mi papi?-

Sintió como si un cuchillo atravesara su corazón, quería abrazarlo y decirle que él era su papa, pero no debía no tenía ningún derecho lo sabía., como pudo torno su rostro serio y guardo la compostura.

-Es un gran Jedi, igual que tu madre, Anakin, debes sentirte muy feliz-

-Necesito encontrar a mi papi rápido ¿sabes dónde está?-

-Me temo que no lo sé, pequeño—hizo una pausa- Capitana Leia, ¿puedo hablar con el Maestro Luke?-

-Claro, Anakin sabe dónde está, conoce todas estos edificios por que han sido su hogar- Leia le hablo a su nieto- Anakin te gustaría decirle a Ren (titubeo) donde está tu abuelo Luke ahora mismo-

-Claro que puedo soy un niño grande abuela- y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Leia bajo nuevamente al pequeño.

-Solo no le sueltes la mano- tiende a salir corriendo por todos lados, como ya te diste cuenta; Ben le dio un si con su rostro.

-Gracias- le dijo a su madre y con miedo tomo la mano de su hijo, este lo jalo y caminaron.

.

.

.

Anakin le pidió que el contara más de sus aventuras como Jedai, así que Ben caminaba y hacía gestos, sonidos lo que fuera para ver esa sonrisa de su hijo la misma de su madre., empezaba a ser invadido por la nostalgia.

En un momento el niño se emocionó tanto, que se detuvo y el estiro los brazos pidiéndole que lo cargara.

Lo tomo entre sus brazos, beso su frente, quería soltar a llorar, pero se controló, lo entendió en ese momento, no podría después de esto separarse de su hijo nunca más, lo amaba con todo su ser.

Se había ido para protegerlos, pero el destino lo trajo de regreso, las cosas habían cambiado, y la felicidad que sentía en este momento, con su pequeño en brazos no había nada que lo pudiera igualar.

.

.

.

Vieron una gran puerta abrirse Anakin le indico que hay estaba su abuelo, vio jóvenes salir seguramente los próximos caballeros, y Luke despedirse de ellos en la puerta, con miedo se acercaba más.

Realmente se había vuelto un viejo llorón, pensó para sí Ben, cuando vio las lágrimas querer asomarse de sus caídos ojos.

El niño pidió que lo bajaran y corrió donde su abuelo.

Estaba frente a frente a su Maestro.

-Bienvenido a casa- fueron las palabras de Luke.

-Abuelito el señor Ren, es muy gracioso- fueron interrumpidos por el niño.

Luke le dio una mirada y Ben alzo la cejas en señal de respuesta fue suficiente para entender el contexto, había ocultado su verdadero nombre a su hijo, decisión prudente en ese momento.

\- Anakin ya le dijiste al Maestro Ren que pronto vas a cumplir años-

-Sí, voy a cumplir 4 años- le niño saltaba de alegría- y entonces entrenare para ser un Jedi, igual que mi papa y mi mama-

Be sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, los ojos de Luke delataron lo que él temía.

-Mami- Grito el niño, con miedo se giró y la vio a pesar de la seriedad de su rostro, estaba más hermosa que nunca, la mujer que amaba, la madre de su hijo y según algún papel en la Galaxia su esposa, Rey.

* * *

 **muchos reencuentros en un solo capitulo... que le dira Rey? mañana actualizo esten pendientes.**

 **no olvides dejar tu comentario *O***


	6. Razones para estar

Rey lo detallo instintivamente, Estaba más delgado, su cabello en ondas llegaba hasta sus hombros, las ojeras delataban muchas noches sin dormir y tenía barba era bastante evidente lo mal que lo habia pasado.

Camino pasándole de largo haciendo como si él no estuviera ahí, explicar el torbellino de emociones que había en ese momento era imposible desde las ganas de besarlo hasta querer ahorcarlo. Tomó a su hijo y le pidió a su padre que le diera una vuelta y se encontraran en su apartamento más tarde.

Antes de irse Luke le dijo a Ben el número y piso de su apartamento, al ser un Maestro también tenía derecho a vivir en el edificio-templo de los Jedais. a pesar de que este lo rechazó.

Rey le dio un gran beso a su hijo y lo vio marcharse de la mano de su abuelo. Habiendo dado sólo unos pasos Anakin se giró y le gritó a Ben que lo visitará más tarde para cenar, Ben solo le dio un sí con su rostro. Rey entró a la sala de entrenamientos, y sin darle la cara le pido que entrara cosa que Ben obedeció sin objetar.

Fijó su mirada buscando los ojos de él, fue muy fácil notar el dolor detrás de ese color miel, sintió su corazón querer cubrir de amor esa mirada, pero él no se lo merecía los abandonó, se tuvo que recordarse a sí misma.

-Anakin es un niño tan listo, se nota que has hecho un gran trabajo- Fue Ben el primero en hablar.

-¿a qué viniste?, pensé que no querías tener ninguna relación con nosotros-

-Rey- dijo extrañado, quiso suplicarle, decirle que la amaba y abrazarla, pero no podía ser tan descarado, él se fue sin siquiera decir adiós, no tenía derecho a nada, había perdido su familia, lo sabia, pero despues de ver y abrazar a su hijo no quería volver a dejarlos.

-No te quiero cerca de mi hijo- Rey se cruzó de brazos y uso el tono más serio de voz para decirle eso.

-Dirás nuestro hijo- se molestó- Te guste o no yo soy el Padre y eso es algo que no podrás cambiar-

-Padre, acaso eras su padre cuando lo dejaste con tan solo 5 meses- Rey sabía que estaba alzando demasiado su tono de voz.

-Por que hablaron una vez, eso no te hace un padre, no digas que mereces algo que tú mismo decidiste no vivir-

-Rey ¿qué quieres de mí?, porque no recibirás una disculpa por lo que hice, pero aunque no haya estado en estos años Anakin lleva mi apellido, tiene mis ojos, es nuestro hijo- se había ofuscado demasiado ambos.

\- Solo mantente alejado de nosotros, es lo único que has hecho bien- y salio rápidamente sin mirar atrás, Ben alcanzó a jalar su brazo y ella con fuerza se safo, el no pudo ver las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, por que ella solo le dio su espalda.

.

.

.

Ben se reunió con su madre, Marian estaba con ella dándole mas información de todo lo que habían hecho, su madre lo abrazó y charlaron por mucho tiempo. se disculpó por la reacción anterior y ella le hizo señas que no se preocupara invitándolo a tomar asiento.

Leía no le pidió explicación de sus acciones, le dijo que mientras estuviera en la Luz ella estaba tranquila, Ben veía cada vez el cansancio marcar las arrugas del rostro de su madre, y le pidió que lo llamara Ren, para que el niño no sospechara nada, Leia le extraño pero entendió, no podían decirle al niño así de repente que su papa habia regresado, Ben preferia ser prudente.

Antes de marcharse Leía le dijo que su Tío esperaba poder hablar bien con él, así que se movió a encontrarse con Luke nuevamente, debía dejar a Marian en la orden y marcharse, esa al final fue su decisión, después de hablar con Rey y ver tanto desprecio en sus ojos, solo seria una carga en la vida de ellos dos.

Luke los recibió en su apartamento, Ben le presentó a su Padawan una nooriana, Marian había conocido a Maz en su niñez y ella le regaló un libro acerca de la fuerza que ella estudió por si sola, cuando conoció a Ben hace año y medio, le rogó que la tomara por aprendiz.

Lo cierto es que la chica había resultado demasiado hábil con el sable de luz, y muy buena con la fuerza, Luke ubico a la chica en los dormitorios de los aprendices y le prometió que le haría las pruebas para ver si cumplía el nivel y poder nombrarla caballero.

Emocionada recibió esta noticia y se retiró dejándolos solos.

\- He cumplido mi labor y Marian esta lista será un gran caballero, justo el rango que no tenemos en la orden en este momento- Ben quería salir rápido de esa conversación.

-significa que ¿te vas?-

-No tengo razones para quedarme, Maestro, ademas Rey ha dejado muy claro que me alejara-

\- ¿Anakin no es razón suficiente para que te quedes?-

-Es razón para que destruya toda la galaxia si es necesario- afirmó y Luke lo miró asombrado, por mucho que lo intentara muchas veces sonaba como Kylo Ren no como Ben solo.

-Lo que no tienes es un por qué quedarte, pero yo te lo voy ha dar, por que tu hijo merece tener cerca a su padre-

-No entiendo, por favor sea mas especifico-

-la Orden Jedai, no esta políticamente constituida, por que el consejo no puede funcionar falta un maestro activo. Tu Ben Solo, necesito que estés aquí al menos hasta que podamos cumplir con toda la diplomacia, solo te estoy pidiendo unos días-

-No creo que a Rey le guste la idea- sonreían de la complicidad.

-Solo unos días Ben, después puedes seguir actuando por tu cuenta, lo prometo-

Pensó en su hijo y la posibilidad de verlo por más tiempo, ahora tenía una excusa para quedarse aunque Rey se opusiera.

-Esta bien, tomare mis responsabilidades como maestro jedai-

.

.

.

Anakin daba vueltas por toda la sala, mientras Rey trataba de servir la mesa, sintieron el timbre en la puerta y se apresuro para abrir, Rey quedo paralizada era Ben.

-Creí que te dije que te mantuvieras lejos- le dijo en voz baja, tratando que Anakin no escuchara, pero era muy tarde el niño ya lo había visto.

-Maestro Ren- grito el niño, mientras se acerco corriendo hacia ellos. Rey se extraño con el nombre que pronunció el niño, pero se alegró al darse cuenta que su hijo no sabia aun nada. Ben se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su pequeño.

-te dije que pasaría a cenar, pero no se lo que piense tu mama- ambos la miraron.

Manipulador fue lo que pensó Rey, tragándose el orgullo hablo.

-Claro que si puedes quedarte a cenar- Vio la sonrisa en esos labios carnosos y curvados que ella tanto había besado antes.

el niño corrió para acomodarse en la mesa y cuando Ben pasó a su lado solo le pudo decir-Gracias- en voz baja.

-que quede claro que lo hago por Anakin- le respondió Rey

-Yo también lo hago por él- y acercando su rostro al de ella- Soy su padre- le recordó.

* * *

 **Los que han colocado la historia en sus favoritos un beso enserio mil gracias y cada comentario, los que aún no entienden el contexto como dice la descripción esta es la segunda parte de un Fic ya finalizado se llama rayo de luz y esta en la categoría M. o si le dan click a mi nombre cpbr15 lo encontraran.**

 **les prometí una actualización de máximo cada dos días y hasta ahora he podido cumplirlo. Yey**

 **no olviden comentar. :3**


	7. de acuerdo

Anakin no habia estado tan feliz en mucho tiempo, aunque la cena habia acabado le pidió a Ben que se quedara quería mostrarle sus juguetes y a pesar de la mirada de un No rotundo de Rey; Ben se quedó y estaba jugando con el niño en su habitacion.

La curiosidad de su hijo era impresionante le preguntaba una cosa tras otra, sobre sus viajes, sobre la cicatriz de su rostro, y todo lo que venía a su mente.

Después de haber contado muchas historias el niño finalmente se habia quedado dormido, lo cubrió con su manta y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al salir de la habitacion Rey lo estaba esperando.

-No esperaras que te felicite, por haber dormido al niño- ni siquiera cuando era un Caballero Ren habia sido tan dura con él, pero lo entendía y sabía que se merecía ese desprecio y mas.

-estas en todo tu derecho de tratarme así- le habló duramente, si bien lo merecía tampoco ya le permitiría dejarse alejar de Anakin, habia tomado una decisión.

-¿qué es lo que quieres Ben?, ya es para que te hubieras ido- haciendo énfasis en esa última frase.

-Anakin, mi hijo eso es lo que quiero, no voy ha irme Rey, voy a luchar por el todo lo que sea necesario-

No iba ha irse enserio estaba demente creyendo que con su llegada todo volvería ha ser como antes, tantos pensamientos pasaron por su mente en ese momento que Rey se sintió vomitar, después de encontrar algo de calma habia regresado a dañarlo todo de nuevo.

-Tu solo llevas dolor a los que te rodean, Anakin ha estado bien sin ti, el no te necesita-

-Mientes- le reclamó- ese niño no hace más que preguntar por su padre, por mi, tu no me quieres en tu vida, esta bien, pero a mi hijo no puedes separarlo de mi-

Ben hablaba en un tono de voz que ella conocía muy bien, sabía que no cedería, era mejor cambiar el tema, por otro de igual importancia.

-Entonces si decidiste quedarte, procedamos la separación legal, no vale la pena seguir atados por un papel, cuando tu te fuiste hace mucho tiempo-

El rostro de Ben lo decía todo, de donde habia salido eso tan de repente, con eso Rey lo habia dejado totalmente fuera de base, y lo peor es que no lo podía refutar, repentinamente sonó el auricular de información indicando un mensaje en vídeo.

Ben le hizo señas que estaba bien, con algo de duda Rey respondió y Finn salio en la pantalla, habia grabado un mensaje para ella.

-Rey, se que te prometí que llegaría mañana, pero temo que las cosas se han complicado y no podré regresar, hasta dentro de una semana, supongo que la mudanza se retrasara tambien, pero allá estare, Te amo, espero que Anakin este bien, me comunico nuevamente mañana vale, ahora me tengo que ir- cortándose el video.

Ella no necesitaba mirarlo, sentía la ira de Ben en cada poro de su piel, estaban conectados de una u otra manera.

-Así que- apretó sus dientes para controlar su rabia- FN-2187 , es la razón porque la que me pides la separación tan de repente-

-¿Creías que te esperaría toda la vida?- tratando de sonar lo más irónica posible.

Nuevamente le venció con esa pregunta, pero su boca se movió instintivamente.

-Creí que me amabas lo suficiente como para no ver a nadie más con otros ojos- como pudo haber dicho semejante estupidez, penso.

-Tienes razón, tu mismo lo has dicho, te amaba, tiempo pasado Ben, yo no fui la que se marcho sin mirar atrás, no tienes ningún derecho a reprocharme nada-

-¿Te acostaste con el?- la vio dudar al tratar de decir algo y su mueca de disculpa, ya no era necesidad de escuchar la respuesta, la culpa de los ojos de Rey se clavó como un puñal en su pecho, su esposa era ahora la pareja de otra persona.

\- No hay, nada mas que decir- Ben se acerco a la puerta y marco el código lo había visto en la mente de ella, cuando dio un paso para salir de giro, no pensaba entregársela tan fácilmente, era su mujer al fin y al cabo.

-Sabes algo Rey- suspiro sus manos se movían al aire y dejo que su rabia hablara por él

\- No te voy ha dar la separación, por que simplemente no me da la gana- le grito- no con esa cosa, pero gracias por recordarme que tengo poder legal ante ti y ante mi hijo, así que me dejaras ver a Anakin, por las buenas o por las malas, tu decides- y se retiró.

Llego a su apartamento y grito de rabia rápidamente saco su sable de luz y destrozo lo primero que encontró.

.

.

.

Luke le mostró una sonrisa de picardia cuando una pila de papeles lo dejo con la Boca abierta, ser un Maestro Jedai parte del consejo requería una labor diplomática con la que Ben no estaba socializado.

-Espera, ¿es enserio?-

-Nadie dijo que seria fácil, entre Rey y yo nos hemos repartido todo el trabajo, entrenar a los chicos, visitas políticas en los planteas de la Nueva República, mientras si. tu nos ayudabas a ganar terreno contra la primera orden, pero este trabajo se fue acumulando y es tu parte-

Ben suspiro y dejo ver sus dientes, hacia muecas y estaba punto de romper los papeles y la mesa y todo el lugar con su sable de luz.

-Recuerda que haces esto, para tener una excusa y poder ver a tu hijo-

-Te has vuelto un viejo mañoso maestro- abriéndole los ojos de par en par.

-si pero antes, necesito cambiar el mueble donde estaba la pantalla de vídeos y creo que esa pared necesita algunas reparaciones-

-déjame adivinar ¿te enteraste de lo de Finn ¿cierto?-

-¿por que no me lo dijiste?, de haberlo sabido no hubiera aceptado quedarme-

-¿aun la amas?-

-Ya no importa- mientras hacia gestos y alzaba sus hombros.

Luke estuvo a punto de reírse en su cara -Voy a la sala de entrenamientos de combate, tengo un Padawan que calificar, mientras tu Maestro Solo, tienes trabajo que hacer-le dio una palmada en su espalda y lo dejó con todo ese arrume de papeles.

No sabia cuantas horas llevaba ya llenando y leyendo estaba agotado, tanto que no sintió la persona que le coloco una tasa de infusión a su lado, se sorprendió un poco y al girar su rostro la vio.

-Rey- dijo suavemente.

-Hace horas que estas aquí y ni siquiera has comido nada, ¿sabes? estas bastante delgado, traje pastelillos tambien- coloco las cosas en la mesa, era como si la discusión de la noche anterior jamás hubiera sucedido,un momento de tregua entre los dos.

-Gracias- mientras ella tomaba una silla y se sentaba a su lado.

-¿te gustaría quedarte con Anakin mas tarde y devolverlo en la noche?- tenía una taza para ella esta pregunta Ben quedo totalmente desconcertado, ella lo notó y siguió la idea.

-esta mañana cuando se levanto pregunto por ti, dijo que el Maestro Ren era una gran persona y quería volver a jugar contigo-

-Nada me haría mas feliz, pero solo si tu no tienes problemas con eso-

-No le dirás que eres su padre, no tienes ese derecho lo sabes, lo dejaste solo cuando era un bebé, pero eres un jedai y por lo tanto quiere saber mas de ti, solo se un amigo y aprendiz de su abuelo, es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer por ahora-

Entrar a la vida de su hijo como alguien aparte, si rechazaba la oferta, seguramente Rey se alejaría de él y volvería a estar lejos de Anakin, pero el niño mostró interés por querer verlo de nuevo, no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad.

-Esta bien. como tu lo digas - aunque fuera por muy poco ella estaba comenzando a ceder.

* * *

 **Hola, he recibido con gran alegría todos sus comentarios, me alegra saber que les gusta tanto como a mi, y se viene mucho romance y mucho drama ve que los estoy preparando, entre mis trabajos trato de sacar minutos para ir complementando las ideas y seguir actualizando rápido como les prometí.**


	8. Parecidos

_Ben acariciaba la barriga de Rey mientras le hablaba al pequeño, ella lo sentía como cosquillas y brincaba mucho._

 _-Ben basta, sabes que ando muy sensible-_

 _-Pero yo deseo decirle a este pequeño que lo amo y que seguramente sera un gran guerrero como su madre-_

 _-Anakin- Ben se separo sorprendido._

 _-¿Que dijiste?-_

 _-Anakin, creo que sera el nombre perfecto para el, es un Skywalker después de todo-_

 _Ben la abrazo y la besaba una y otra vez, -¿estas segura, llevar ese nombre es tener una gran carga en sus hombros-_

 _-Para eso estamos los dos-_

.

.

.

Con algo de miedo fue por el pequeño, le había dicho que estaba con Poe y eso era lo que lo inquietaba, enfrentar a su cuñado después de tanto tiempo, sabia que para Poe el nunca fue suficiente para su hermana y ahora con su regreso seguro lo despreciaba mas que nunca.

Visualizo al niño jugando con BB-8, pensar que hubiera podido destruir un planeta entero por ese droide antes, las jugadas del destino eran misteriosas.

Poe lo vio y le indico a su sobrino que mirara hacia donde él, los ojos de Anakin mostraban tanta emoción corrió hacia el y lo abrazo, Ben le correspondió y le regalo ademas una gran sonrisa, le dio las gracias a Poe y se llevo a Anakin, con una fuerte mirada de desprecio dejo ir al niño.

Ben le pidió una oportunidad de hablar a solas antes de irse y Poe se negó rotundamente, diciendo que no tenia nada que hablar con él.

La bolsa que Anakin llevaba en su espalda era en forma de nave, que le llamo mucho al atención de Ben ya antes se había dado cuenta que todos sus juguetes eran principalmente cualquier cosa que volara en la galaxia.

-Anakin ¿quieres ser un piloto?- le pregunto mientras caminaban.

La felicidad era evidente en el rostro del niño y dio un si con sus gestos.

-Sabias que tu abuelo Luke, fue un gran piloto- en tono de pregunta le comento.

-Creí que abuelito solo era un jedai- el niño estaba confundido.

-Quiero decir, puedes ser las dos cosas Anakin, tu abuelito fue un gran piloto, por eso tu Tio Poe es ahora el mejor piloto y como Luke fue también un gran jedai tu mami lo es como él, pero tu- tocándole el pecho el niño- estoy seguro que seras los dos-

La sonrisa del niño era evidente, todo un Skywalker pensó Ben, pero había algo mas en ese niño la forma como siempre se recogía de hombros mientras hacia ese gesto con su boca, le era tan familiar a Ben.

-¿Sabes quien mas fue un gran piloto Anakin?- la curiosidad del niño era evidente.

-Tu abuelo Han- dijo con la voz entrecortada y la nostalgia asomándose por sus ojos.

.

.

.

Rey se acerco a la puerta y no escucho ruidos, antes de tocar el timbre prefirió ingresar el código, pero aun habia silencio, entro con cuidado dio unos pasos y pudo encontrarlos, se habían quedado dormidos en ese mueble grande tipo sillón, Anakin estaba acurrucado en el pecho de su padre.

Tubo que controlar la ternura producida por esa imagen, había perdido toda esperanza de ver algo así, y hay estaban los dos hombres que tanto amaba frente a sus ojos. se movió sin hacer ruidos a pesar de que todos los juguetes del niño rodaban en el piso, habían jugado mucho era evidente.

Toco suavemente los cabellos de Anakin, cuando los detallo, se dio cuenta que con esa piel pálida de ambos y ese hermosos cabello negro en ondas no quedaba duda que eran padre e hijo, su mirada busco instintivamente la boca de Ben tan provocativa como siempre, mojo sus labios con su lengua acerco su rostro estaba a punto de besarle, cerro sus ojos y se calmo.

Rey decidió que lo mejor era no despetar al niño, así que fue a la cocina a preparase algo de tomar, Ben se levanto por los ruidos que escucho y la intercepto.

Aun se sentía somnoliento- Anakin tiene demasiada energía- tratando de crear una conversación.

-Eso no pienso discutirlo, por eso tenemos que turnarnos para cuidarlo-

-Quiere ser un piloto también, como Poe, es que bueno con ese tío ¿quien no?-

-tan pronto se levante me lo llevo no te preocupes-

-Por mi, puedes dejarlo es simplemente maravilloso estar con el, tu también puedes quedarte si quieres- sabia que era arriesgado decir algo así, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y tenia una convicción, tratar de recuperar a su familia.

Pero la mirada de Rey le recordó que no seria nada fácil.

-Es muy tarde para nosotros, y no fue por mi decisión, Ben pedí los papeles de la separación actúa como un hombre una vez en tu vida y firmalos, ahora estoy con Finn-

-No lo haré- cambio su tono de voz -Te dije que no, voy ha darte la separación, no quiero, tan simple como eso-

-Actúas como una persona totalmente inmadura, por la fuerza enserio no puedo con esto- le reclamo Rey. su lenguaje corporal cambio y empezó a moverse de lado a lado haciendo gestos con las manos, así que dejo salir sus sentimientos.

-Tu partida me destrozo por completo lo acepto, pero me prometí que no te buscaría, por Anakin, y aunque llore cada noche y pensé en ti durante mucho, me dije a mi misma un día que no podía seguir viviendo del pasado, así que no tienes ningún derecho a atarme a ti-

-Soy un egoísta Rey, lo siento, no te voy a entregar tan fácilmente-

Rey estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, Ben no cedería estaba empeñado en atarla a la fuerza a él, sentía su frente palpitar.

-tienes razón eres la persona mas egoísta del mundo, un imbécil completo, que hace trizas todo cuando esta enojado, alguien que no el importa lastimar a los demás, todo eso eres Ben solo- su pecho latía con fuerza.

-y sabiendo todo eso de mi, ¿por que te enamoraste?- Rey tubo que morder su labio ante esta pregunta, quiso contestar pero Fueron interrumpidos por el niño Rey lo tomo entre sus brazos rápidamente, recogió como pudo los juguetes y se fue sin dejar a Ben despedirse siquiera.

* * *

 **he recibido tantos comentarios que debo decir gracias, ustedes me animan a seguir actualizando cada día.**

 **Bueno se viene mucho Romance, como les dije hay muchos temas de la galaxia en general que solo tratare por encima, me quiero concentrar en las situaciones y emociones de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **sin mas nuevamente gracias, y no olviden comentar :)**


	9. Revelaciones y verdades

Se encontraron en la sala de comunicación, se miraron y Luke pudo notar la rabia en los ojos de su hijo.

-Poe no puedes evitarme siempre, lo sabes-

suspiro profundamente era mejor que acabaran esa discusión rápidamente.

-Se puede saber ¿por que rayos te empeñas en dañarle la vida a Rey?-

-sabes que eso no es cierto, si le pedí a Ben que se quedara pero lo hice por Anakin, tu hermana es una mujer adulta dueña de sus decisiones, y créeme estoy feliz que este con Finn-

-¿enserio? por que no lo parece padre-

-Siempre has sido tan difícil, por favor hijo-

-Él solo trae sufrimiento a quienes lo rodean-

-aveces es fácil juzgar cuando no conocemos la lucha interna de otras personas-

.

.

.

Ben estaba cansado de revisar tantos papeles cuando Luke llego quiso salir corriendo.

-Si vuelves a dejarme tanto trabajo diplomático, te aseguro que que voy a volver a destruir este nuevo templo con mi sable de Luz-

-Siempre has sido demasiado impaciente, cuando algo no te gustaba lo cortabas, lo tirabas o lo aplastabas, mejor dicho, supongo que por eso Anakin hace tanto berrinche- lo miro irónicamente- si que heredo lo peor de ti-

-Hey!- Se entendían muy bien y sabia que Luke tenia razón.

-¿Hace cuanto pudiste romper el vinculo?- le pregunto Luke.

-¿Como lo sabes? - tragando en seco, no pensó que nadie supiera que ya era libre del control mental de Snoke.

-Puedo hablar con fantasmas, te recuerdo-

-Hace unos 5 meses, seguí las indicaciones que me dejaste- suspiro- -Fui a Dagobath y después varios días de meditación pude visualizar la figura astral del Maestro Yoda, pase la misma prueba por la cueva que tu y con la guía del Maestro Yoda, finalmente pude romper el vinculo mental-

\- A pesar de ser libre ¿no pensaste en regresar?-

-Creí que no había vuelta atrás y Rey no ha hecho más que recordarme que haberme ido fue lo mejor para ellos dos-

\- ¿valió la pena regresar? -

-Cada segundo con mi hijo, lo ha valido, Gracias Maestro- mientras sonreía.

-Solo hago lo que le prometí a tu padre- Ben se giro y lo miró con los ojos tan abiertos ante estas palabras, así que Luke continuo.

-Han Solo te amaba más de lo que crees, solo no supo cómo expresarlo-

.

.

.

Hacer el amor con Finn era bastante simple, esa tarde la había sorprendido al llegar por sorpresa y ella le correspondió en su deseo de estar juntos por lo mucho que la extrañaba, el soldado de la Nueva República siempre era algo torpe y en el sexo no era la excepción, pero ella había escogido estar con él, así que trataba siempre de ser amable y complaciente eso incluía fingir algunas cosas.

-Ben esta aquí- le dijo Rey sin colocar ninguna anticipación, estaban acostados en la cama, vio los ojos de Finn mostrar sorpresa, y rabia pero finalmente se calmo.

-¿debería preocuparme por algo?- fue lo que le pregunto, ella hizo muecas en su rostro que Finn ya conocía bien.

-entonces no hay nada mas que decir- mientras la besaba nuevamente.

.

.

.

Después de haberse ausentado por casi 4 días en una misión que le dio su madre como miembro del nuevo consejo Jedai, esa tarde Ben Termino la sesión de entrenamientos con los jóvenes aprendices, esos adolescentes eran muy impacientes y lo miraban como si fuera algún tipo de novedad en vitrina, se sentía algo extraño a decir verdad. finalmente uno de los chicos dejo salir su curiosidad.

-Maestro Solo ¿es cierto que estuvo en el lado oscuro?- se detuvo a pensar la respuesta, cualquier cosa que dijera influenciaría en esta nueva generación.

-Todos pasamos por el lado oscuro, cuando dejamos que las emociones negativas se apoderen de nuestro ser, pero recuerden basta un simple rayo de luz y si nos aferramos a nuestras convicciones como Jedáis, entonces encontraremos la manera se seguir en el lado luminoso-

-Muchas situaciones, trataran de tentarlos pero chicos estoy seguro que lograran encontrar su propio camino en esta vida, y llevaran luz a muchos rincones de la galaxia, solo deben confiar en ustedes mismos- El mismo se sorprendió, realmente habia sonado como todo un maestro.

\- ¿cual fue su rayo de luz maestro?-

-Mi esposa sin duda, aunque ahora hay un nuevo rayo de luz en mi vida que ilumina incluso los rincones mas oscuros- instintivamente dijo.

y sin mas mando a sus habitaciones a los curiosos jóvenes, pero sabia quien estaba a su espalda.

-no podría estar mas orgulloso, cuando te nombre Maestro eras demasiado joven, peor ahora llevas ese titulo como tal-

-Sabes que me apure para evitar que entregaras a Rey como padawan a cualquier otra persona-

-Lo recuerdo, y como se que se llevan tan bien juntos, los enviare a una misión a los dos, tu sabes cosas diplomáticas- Ben reacciono extrañado, sabía lo que tramaba su maestro.

-No creo que a ella le guste la idea-

-Tampoco le gusto que te quedaras y ya llevas aqui 10 dias-

.

.

.

Tenían que compartir habitación, Legalmente estaban casados y siendo una cuestión diplomática era mejor mantener las apariencias, Ben estaba preparando el mueble para no molestarla y dejarla sola en la cama, casi no habían cruzado palabra, solo necesitaban terminar con unas presentaciones políticas y finalmente la nueva orden Jedai quedaría constituida, estaba haciendo esto por su padre se repetía a sí misma.

Rey sintió los gritos ahogados y se asomo a ver que pasaba, era Ben se movía y estaba empapado en sudor, seguramente una pesadilla, el temblaba y ella colocó su mano en su frente -aléjate de ellos- Ben gritó y se levantó de repente, quedaron frente a frente, Rey vio como sus labios la abrazo, no le importo si ella quería o no, Rey solo se quedo inmóvil sin corresponderle.

-Lo siento, son solo pesadillas- le dijo luego de unos minutos de no soltarla.

Rey le trajo alguna bebida caliente- Toma me dijeron que es para los nervios- Ben recibió la taza y Rey se sentó a su lado, sentía un calor por su cuerpo luego de ese largo abrazo.

-Lamento si te asuste, no era mi intención- le dijo Ben.

-Eso no era una simple pesadilla, quiero la verdad Ben, lo merezco-

él sabía que ella tenía razón, ya no podía seguirlo ocultando.

-Sabes algo Ben yo nunca supe lo que querías, aún así yo solo... - la voz de Rey temblaba- solo quería que estuvieras siempre a mi lado y ni siquiera eso pudiste darme- la tristeza en los ojos de Rey le dio el impulso para contarle la verdad.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que Snoke tomo mi mente y clavaste tu sable de luz en mi pecho para defenderte de mi?- ella le dio un si con su rostro, como olvidar que casi lo asesina con sus propias manos.

-esa cicatriz permanece aun y no me refiero a la física, hablo de la mental, Snoke siempre estuvo en mi mente Rey- tomo un respiro para poder continuar.

-El ataque cuando Anakin tenía 4 meses y todos los anteriores, eran por mi, a donde me moviera la Primera orden lo sabía inmediatamente, no podía seguir poniéndolos en riesgo, te lo dije antes Rey moriría antes de hacerte daño a ti o a nuestro hijo, por eso me fui, es la única manera que encontré de protegerlos, cobarde si lo se, pero no podía hacer mas en ese momento -

Lagrimas empezaron a Salir de los ojos de Rey, tapo su boca para controlarse, finalmente entendía todo.

* * *

 **finalmente Rey sabe la verdad, pero sabremos en el siguiente capitulo su reacción, me comento alguien que parece que aveces los correos de actulizacion no llegan, yo estoy subiendo un cap cada o máximo dos dias, pueden revisar y seguro tendrán la novedad.**

 **quiero aclarar algo importante, cuando comenze a escribir Rayo de Luz la primera parte de Este no había salido la edad oficial de los personajes o no lo había visto inicialmente Rey y Poe eran gemelos, pero para darle mas fidelidad a la historia con la realidad de las pelicuas, he decido cambiar y mejorar todos los capítulos de Rayo de Luz y corregirlos como hermano Mayor y hermana menor, dado que Poe y Ben son casi de la misma edad.**

 **Los invito a Leer nuevamente Rayo de Luz, mejore los diálogos y agregue algunos flashback nuevos, espero se pueda notar la diferencia, xD**

 **Sin mas nos vemos en el aproximo capitulo y déjenme saber sus comentarios *O*, me alegra muchísimo leer como los emociona cada capitulo.**

 **vi el comentario de Paolite, y me encanto el hashtag #TeamBenSolo, mori de risa con eso, niña enserio muchas gracias por estar pendiente de cada capitulo igual que la hermosisima Lady Stramberry Geek cariño tu me has apoyado tanto enserio, un beso a LadyWitheRose y emylove47 que me siguen desde los primeros cap de Rayo de Luz, y a cistxc por sus ultimos coments tambien.**


	10. Palabras Equibocadas

Anakin corría por todos lados haciendo sonidos de disparos mientras jugaba con alguna de sus naves, mientras Rey intentaba hacerlo quedarse quieto. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y el niño corrió a abrazar a Ben, este lo recibió a gusto y chocaron sus manos en saludo.

-gracias por dejarlo conmigo esta noche-

-¿estás seguro? sabes que tiene demasiadas energías- después de haber sido sinceros, la relación habia mejorado al menos se trataban con respeto.

-No para nada, Leia dice que yo era peor de niño- se dieron unas sonrisas - ¿pensé que ya he habías mudado con FN-2187?- pregunto algo inquieto.

-Finn pensó que aún no era prudente, así que bueno las cosas se han retrasado un poco- se sentía tan culpable por lo injusta que habia sido con él.

-Maestro Ren vayámonos, quiero que se siga contando de la princesa de Luz- Rey lo miró extrañado.

-Tu sabes historias para dormir, no te preocupes, disfruta tu cena- y se dispuso a marcharse

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- él la miró irónicamente al escuchar esto, Ben colocó su dedo índice en su frente.

-Tu mente Rey, no olvides que puedes estar en ella por momentos, y con la sonrisa mas fingida que pudo le dijo- firmaré los papeles solo... hazmelos llegar, ok -

Rey Se mordio los labios, Ben habia aceptado que estaba con otro, si vio su mente sabía que ella y Finn estarian juntos esa noche, pero lo amaba era a él tanto como la primera vez que se lo dijo en ese remoto planeta cuando la protegió y la salvó de ser capturada.

Por otro lado su corazon se debatía por Finn, ya una vez lo engaño y volver ha hacerlo no podía, era una buena persona no se lo merecía y ella no podría cargar con la culpa de destrozar su corazon dos veces, no tenia ni idea que como afrontar esta situación.

.

.

.

Finn llegó tan puntual como siempre, ella lo recibió con un fuerte beso y lo hizo pasar, hablaron de muchas cosas durante la velada, Rey centro sus ojos en los labios de Finn por un momento, no provocaba la misma sensación que cuando veía los de Ben, se levantó y le pidió que le diera un momento.

Entro al baño y golpeó suavemente sus mejillas debía olvidar los besos con Ben solo,entonces recordó lo que sucedió hace solo dos noches:

 _Cuando él finalmente le contó la verdad ella se abalanzó para abrazarlo y lloro mientras lo beso con tantas ansias, Ben le correspondió con la misma urgencia y sus labios permanecieron unidos por mucho tiempo._

 _Ben le habia repetido una y otra vez cuando lo sentía, y ella solo le correspondía con besos, Ben secó las lágrimas de su rostro y colocando su frente con la de ella mientras tocaba sus mejillas, le pidió otra oportunidad- solo dejame intentarlo otra vez- pero Rey tuvo que tomar fuerzas de donde no tenía para apartar sus manos de ella y decirle que era muy tarde, levantándose y dándole la espalda._

 _Entendía_ _sus motivos, pero por otro lado se sentía engañada, por no decírselo, por no haber confiado en ella, era su esposa- debiste decírmelo- le reclamó - estábamos juntos Ben, hicimos un hijo entre los dos, tu y yo, debiste afrontar eso conmigo, pero callaste- su pecho dolía tanto y las palabras casi no salían._

 _-No podía arriesgarme a que intentaras irte conmigo, ¿que hubiera sido de Anakin? te necesitaba era solo un bebé- los gestos de desesperación de Ben, le mostraban cuando lamentaba toda la situación._

 _-¿Por eso lo abandonaste, porque era solo un bebé? ¿por que asi no podria recordarte? DÍMELO- le gritaba de impotencia y golpeó sus pecho son sus puño cerrados._

 _-Yo creí que no eras feliz, que la oscuridad te habia envuelto nuevamente, que Anakin y yo no habíamos sido suficientes para ti, fueron muchas noches de dolor Ben muchas, deseando que regresaras- su cuerpo temblaba de la impotencia y de la frustración que sentía en ese momento, Ben contuvo con sus manos las muñecas de Rey, en un intento por calmarla._

 _-No claro que no volvería a la sombras, Te amo Rey y Anakin tambien, son lo mas importante en mi vida, pero confíe en la mujer con la que me case y sabía que lograrias salir adelante, que tal vez entenderías que habia un motivo mas allá, no es tarde aún podemos ser una familia, por favor - le suplicaba, intentó abrazarla pero Rey se safo y se separó a unos pasos de el, ella movía casi que en circulo, tenia las manos puestas sobre su frente._

 _-Te perdono, pero no pienso volver contigo- mirándolo directamente a los ojos, viendo tanto dolor detrás de esos párpados caídos -ya es muy tarde, ya no puedo Ben, lo siento- sus labios temblaban._

 _Él mordió sus labio inferior y trato de asimilar la situación, no penso y la ira que sentia lo hizo soltar palabras muy fuertes- quédate con ese maldito entonces, igual ya te le entregaste a otro- dando unos pasos y colocansode frente a frente- NO ERES MAS QUE UNA CUALQUIERA- la respuesta llegó en forma de bofetada, él sabía que se la merecía así que no se inmuto ante el golpe, su rostro se endureció y sus ojos buscaron los de ella, para afirmar lo que acababa de decir._

 _-que pena que esta cualquiera sea la madre de tu hijo- con la poca fuerza que aún tenía fue lo que pudo responder, salio corriendo y se tiró en la cama cubriéndose completamente con las sábanas, mientras trataba de controlar el dolor de su pecho y las lágrimas que no se detenían._

 _Ben quiso irse tras de ella y disculparse enseguida habia dicho la mayor estupidez de su vida, la forma como la acabo de tratar no podía solucionarse con una simple disculpa, así que solo salio de la habitacion dejándola sola y dio un paseo por todo el lugar por horas, cuando regresó ella parecía estar dormida, se sentó en el borde de la cama y hablo, ya consu mente despejada._

 _\- Rey no se si estas dormida o aun puedas escucharme pero estar en luz no quita las sombras que hay en mi, por eso soy tan egoista, pero entiéndeme tú eres la razón que me regreso y siempre serás la única mujer de verdad en mi vida, no hubo nadie en mi corazon antes de ti, y no lo habrá_ _después, ese puedo jurarlo, Te amo, nunca debí haber dicho semejante estupidez, te regresaré tu libertad a cambio de mi estupidez, realmente lo siento- quedó en silencio unos segundos y al ver que no habia respuesta se levanto acostándose nuevamente en el mueble._

 _Ella colocó sus manos sobre su boca para tratar de controlar los gritos que querían salir desde lo más profundo de su ser, habia escuchado lo Ben le dijo, se abrazó a sí misma y se prometió que lo amaría hasta su último aliento, aunque no estuviera su lado de nuevo como pareja._

Rey volvio a la realidad, miró su reflejo en el espejo, hasta el día de hoy no habían tocado ese tema, pensar que Ben y su hijo estaban a solo un piso de diferencia.

Finn toco la puerta preguntándole si todo estaba bien, Rey salio y continuó con la cena, cuando Finn la llevó a la habitación y Rey se dejó embriagar de él, pero esta vez le dijo que estaba algo cansada para no participar en el acto, así que solo lo dejó estar, Fin tenía su frente apoyada en la clavícula de Rey, mientras se movía con algo de torpeza, ella solo miraba el techo sus mente y sus emociones estaban con otra persona, se sintio justo como la habia tratado Ben como una cualquiera mientras se repetía a sí misma que era lo mejor, cuando lo noto llegar fingío el placer que él no lograba hacerle sentir.

.

.

.

Ben y Anakin estaba sentados frente a esa gran ventana de cristal, Ben pensó en un juego ya que el niño decía que conocía a todos, así que él le señalaba el piso y edificio y Anakin adivinaba quien vivía hay.

Se habían entretenido por mucho tiempo, el niño era muy recursivo y si no lo sabía lo inventaba, Ben solo se reía de sus ocurrencias. Cuando le señalo un lugar, vio como el rostro de su hijo cambio.

-Finn vive hay, y mi mama ahora quiere que nos mudemos, yo no quiero- el niño comienzo a llorar, Ben se apresuro a abrázalo.

-¿Finn no te gusta?, ¿ha sido malo contigo Anakin?- le pregunto

Anakin tenía su respiración agitada y con la voz entrecortada le dijo - El no es mi papa y yo solo quiero a mi papa- seguía llorando.

-Anakin tu papa te ama, pero tu mami merece ser feliz-

-¿y porque no es feliz con mi papa?- Ben se le rompía el corazón su hijo realmente lo necesitaba. debia recuperar a su esposa la amaba y sabía que aunque lo negara ella tambien.

Después de mucho batallar Anakin finalmente se quedó dormido, cuando Ben lo acostó el niño abrió sus ojos y pidió su Caza Estelar, Ben alcanzó el juguete con la fuerza y se lo entregó dándole un beso en la frente.

-Maestro Ren, esta bien si papi no regresa, ahora te tengo a ti- le dio una sonrisa antes de quedarse dormido.

Esas últimas palabras de Anakin, hicieron eco en su corazon, Ben no tenía derecho por Rey después de lo que le habia dicho, por eso habia pensado en darle su libertad, pero su hijo lo amaba no le importaba si era su padre o no y eso lo reconfortó tanto, esperaría el cumpleaños de Anakin que sería en unos días, si hasta entonces los papeles de la separación no llegaban, le diría que la amaba y que lucharía por ella de nuevo.

* * *

 **Actulizacion wow, se que muchas cosas pasaron a raíz de la verdad, Rey esta vuelta un ocho en su cabeza y corazon y creo que yo tambien xD, eso pasa cuando reflejas tanto en los personajes, pero eso es lo que quiero que sientan el conflicto de cada uno de ellos.**

 **Gracias por sus mensajes y comentarios, si ven algún error o tienen alguna critica con gusto sera bien recibida, trato de responderlas siempre con un mensaje, mis hermosas seguidoras principales estare atenta a sus opiniones y a los que leen animense, sus palabras son la energia de los escritores.** **;)**

 **Cindy reportandose desde colombia nos leemos en el proximo cap, ¿seguira Rey con la intencion de separarse ? mañana lo sabran XD**


	11. Perdida

A la mañana siguiente que Rey fue por el niño, no se sorprendió cuando se negó a separarse de Ben, se colocó a su espalda y asomaba su rostro con miedo.

Ben le dijo a Rey que si Anakin cumpliría años en 4 días así que dado que el tenia a cargo a los niños este día era una buena oportunidad, de que ya se fuera familiarizando. Rey dudo pero terminó cediendo, Anakin comenzó a saltar y Ben lo cargo por los aires, mientras daban vueltas la sonrisa y complicidad de ambos era bastante obvia.

Rey entendió en ese momento una verdad demasiado evidente Ben se había ganado el cariño de Anakin completamente, hacia menos de 20 días que se conocían, mientras que Finn llevaba meses tratando que el niño siquiera le dirigiera la palabra sin hacerle mala cara.

-Maestro Solo- Ben tuvo que mirar a Anakin seguro estaba sorprendido, olvido el pequeño detalle que estos aprendices lo llamaran por su apellido.

-¿usted también es Solo?- preguntó Anakin intrigado.

-Así es pequeño-, recuerda somos lo mejor de toda la galaxia- guiñando el ojo, La sonrisa del niño lo dijo todo.

.

.

.

Realmente casi no le había dirigido la palabra, pero dado que fue una petición de su padre, era imposible negarse, Rey entró al salón acompañada de su aprendiz Eryn y tanto Marian como Luke la esperaban. Esa mañana el mismo Luke le pidió que hiciera la prueba de combate a la Padawan, hace días que venía detallando a la chica para que fuera una Caballero oficialmente.

Razones tenía su Padre, pues Ben no podía evaluarla, era su Maestro y Luke dijo que la emoción de poder tener alguien en ese rango podía que no lo hiciera objetivo, así que ahí estaba preparada para luchar con aquella joven de unos 20 años.

La forma cómo la miraba la chica siempre la desconcertaba, Marian le mostró sus respetos y dieron inicio al duelo.

Era buena más de lo que Rey esperaba, pero entendía el por qué, Ben tenía un estilo de lucha directo en el que no le importaba salir lastimado, y esta chica lo había aprendido demasiado bien, incluso por momentos le costó defenderse de ciertos ataques, cuando un corte del sable de luz de Marian pasó demasiado cerca de su rostro haciéndola retroceder, era hora de demostrarle a la chica cuál de las dos había sido la mejor Padawan de Ben, se había vuelto personal.

Golpeo con toda su fuerza y la chica tuvo que bloquear el ataque de frente, con la fuerza la empujó pero se abalanzó hacia ella enseguida, Marian se movió a un lado para esquivar el ataque mientras se reponía pero Rey dando media vuelta la intercepto, Marian no alcanzó a reaccionar y el sable de Luz de Rey quedó a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

Rey retomo su sable de luz a su cinturón y le dio la mano a la chica para levantarse. Miro a su padre que estaba expectante a sus palabras.

-Finalmente Tenemos un Caballero- Le dirigió una mirada a la chica –Aunque, por su estilo de lucha yo diría más que es un Guardián-

Su padre le dio la razón, y se apresuró a salir acompañada de Eryn caminaban y Rey le iba indicando a su aprendiz acerca de la batalla sintió que la llamaban y al voltear era Marian acercándose a ellos, pidiéndole si podían hablar a solas. Eryn entiendo el mensaje y se despidió de su Maestra dejando a las dos para su charla.

-quería agradecerle, por su voto de confianza en verdad es magistral la forma de combate que usa- Marian fue la primera en hablar, Rey sintió sus mejillas sonrojar ante esas palabras.

-Ben te enseño muy bien, a él es quien debes darle las gracias-

-Casi tuve que colgarme de su pierna suplicándole para que me tomara por aprendiz, pero veo que valió la pena, Rey noto la ansiedad de la chica.

-¿sucede algo?- le preguntó.

-solo quería decirle que usted es tan hermosa como el Maestro Ben siempre decía-

-¿Ben hablaba de mí? –realmente quería saber mas

-todo el tiempo, es su esposa ¿no?, lo único que estaba en la mente del Maestro Ben eran usted y su hijo, siempre recuerdo que cuando estábamos acorralados o la batalla parecía en nuestra contra, el Maestro Ben apretaba con fuerza el anillo que lleva en su cadena- Rey estaba anonadada al escuchar esto,Ben siempre llevo su anillo de bodas, ella ni siquiera sabia donde estaba el suyo.

\- no sé si hay algo hay afuera a quien pedirle que proteja a los que amamos, pero estoy segura que siempre pedía porque ustedes estuvieran a salvo, mientras él tenía que huir por toda la galaxia gracias que la primera Orden siempre sabía dónde estábamos- Marian se atrevió a tomar las manos de Rey.

-Maestra Skywalker, puedo asegurarle que el Maestro Ben los ama y no ha tenido cosa más difícil en la vida que estar lejos de ustedes, perdone si estoy siendo atrevida, pero fueron demasiados días viéndolo sufrir en silencio, creo que usted merecía saberlo-

Rey tuvo que abrazar a la chica, para que no viera las lágrimas que se querían asomar a sus ojos- gracias ti por haber estado a su lado- pudo decirle.

.

.

.

Se fue a buscar a Poe su hermano era a su vez su único amigo sincero tenia que decirle que lo sentía, que no podía cumplir la promesa que no hacerle daño a su mejor amigo, Después de lo que le dijo Marian Rey se sentía inquieta, había sido muy dura con Ben, un flujo de emociones recorrió su cuerpo se sintió mareada algo pasaba con su hermano.

Rey se apresuro hasta que lo visualizo, desde lejos noto el cambio en su rostro y la tristeza, lo llamó pero él no parecía escuchar, así que fue hasta él y colocó su mano en su hombro, la mirada de su hermano lo decía todo, malas noticias, él la abrazó inmediatamente.

\- Kes Dameron ha muerto, mi padre ha muerto Rey- ella sintió el dolor que venía de él.

Rey se quedó con el, lo acompañó a su habitación, Luke no tardo en llegar, anunciando que la ceremonia de despedida seria mañana a primera hora como había determinado Leía

\- el árbol, que teníamos en la casa se sentía como si emanara fuerza, mi madre una vez dijo que era el regalo de una Gran jedai para mi,¿Fuiste tu cierto?- le preguntó Poe a su padre.

-Eres un Skywalker, y aunque no hayas seguido los caminos de un Jedai, eres sensible a la fuerza por ese eres el mejor piloto que hay en toda la galaxia, cuando coloque el sello mental en ti, para protegerte y darte una vida alejada de todo esto, te entregue a mis viejos amigos para que te criaron como su hijo- dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar.

-tu madre te había entrenado un par de veces pero su amiga Shara era tu real maestra pasabas mucho tiempo con ella y Kes desde niño y los querías a los dos muchísimo, como querías ser un piloto, yo altere tus recuerdos y así a pesar de ser un joven adolescente cuando te deje con ellos creíste que ya habían sido tus padres desde siempre, ellos te amaron Poe y no me arrepiento de mi decisión-

-Fueron la mejor familia que pude tener- suspiró profundamente evitando las lagrimas - gracias-,

En le transcurso de esa tarde muchas personas pasaron a ver a Poe dándole sus condolencias por las malas noticias, Cuando Lizie su novia llego, Rey se pudo ir por Anakin, no pudo habar con Poe y con esta situación no podía fallarle a su hermano, si lastimaba a Finn seguro su hermano tampoco le gustaría, parecía que cada vez todo se complicaba mas.

* * *

 **Bueno otro capitulo he cumplido con mi actulizacion diaria yey ! aveces quiero hacer la cosas simples pero cuando empiezo a escribir termino complicando todo xD, me gusto mucho la intervención de Marian aveces creo que necesitamos ver todo desde otra perspectiva para darnos cuenta que no todo es acerca nosotros.**

 **habrá** **reconciliación ? pronto pronto ;), no olvides dejar tu comentario y nos vemos mañana con el siguiente capitulo**


	12. Hermanos

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo con las más altas condecoraciones, y Poe pudo despedir a su otro Padre del cual aún llevaba los recuerdos y el apellido, después de ese día pidió estar a solas y se encerró en su departamento.

Se sentó en aquel balcón, apoyando su espalda contra la pared para dejar perder sus pensamientos en el horizonte, de repente Rey estaba sentándose a su lado, no sintió entrar.

-Se que dijiste que querías estar solo, pero somos hermanos es imposible no sentir lo que tu sientes, y no quieres soledad así que no me pidas que me marche porque no lo haré-

-¿con quién dejaste al niño?-

-Bueno sabes que Arturito y C3-PO son unos buenos niñeros- alzando los hombros, Poe no pudo evitar sonreír ante este comentario, hay estaba Rey para animarlo.

-Supongo que debería cambiarme el apellido a Skywalker ¿no crees?-

-No por favor, sonarías horrible- Rey hacía gestos graciosos- Poe Skywalker, no eso no combina- hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Sabes que llevarlo o no, al final no importa, el destino de los Skywalker siempre ha sido tormentoso, para muestra de un ejemplo, Leia Organa, Ben solo, no lo tienen pero no ha evitado la desgracia que nos persigue, lo mismo para ti-

-He sido un hermano demasiado egoísta contigo, lo siento -

-Lo se, celoso diría yo - alzando las cejas - pero esta bien, no todos los días descubre que tu hermano es el mejor piloto de toda la Galaxia por favor- se notaba el orgullo en sus palabras.

-Tengo miedo Rey... -sus labios temblaban- no se, de pedirle a Lizie que nos casemos, de tener un hijo, los Skywalker somos los padres más ejemplares de toda la galaxia-

ella posó su mano en el hombro de Poe - Hey! no va ha pasar, eres un Tío excepcional, estoy segurisima que seras el mejor padre-

-Como el nuestro- ambos se bufaron de esa afirmación.

\- Bueno no tiene buenos antecedentes, nuestro abuelo le cortó la mano y destruyó el planeta de su hija, que gran educación ¿no crees?- Rey trataba de sonar graciosa.

-Y Luke, me dejó con otras personas y cuando su hija se perdió dijo ohh si al fin no tengo que cuidar a nadie. VACACIONES, y se fue a esa isla paradisíaca- sonreían a carcajadas, Poe sabia que detrás de esa sonrisa había mucha tristeza, era el momento de decirle a Rey lo que pensaba.

-Excepto Ben, el es un buen padre- Rey lo miró extrañada, y él continuó la idea.

-Luke ya me dijo la verdad, y sabes creo que yo hubiera tomado la misma decisión, Rey el ataque cuando Anakin tenia 4 meses, y tu estabas por fuera, nunca te lo dijimos pero la base prácticamente se derrumbó sobre nosotros, corrimos a buscar a Anakin pero los escombros no dejaban pasar a su habitación, si Ben no hubiera llegado en ese momento de su misión y usado la fuerza para mover semejantes rocas, no se que hubiera pasado con tu hijo, tu no viste su rostro de desesperación yo si, después de eso, como arriesgarse a que les pasara algo de nuevo-

-Me dijeron que había sido un ataque regular, Anakin quedo encerrado- esa información la dejo en shock.

-Lo siento, fue para que no te alarmaras, así lo pidió Ben, era la primera vez que salían en misiones después del nacimiento del niño, estábamos bajo ataque constante si te enterabas hubiera sido peor; pero Hermana abandonar a los que amas para protegerlos, solo alguien con gran determinación podría hacer algo así, Anakin merece saber que es su padre, debes decírselo, se lo ha ganado Rey el amor de su hijo en pocos días-

\- lo se, lo haré pronto solo necesito encontrar la ocasión- apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

-Recuerda el los ama, no los abandonó porque quisiera- Poe sonaba tan seguro, ella entendió que le costaba aceptar esa realidad, pero debía hacerlo.

-Debió haberlo dicho, éramos una pareja, hubiera tratado de ayudarlo- trataba de justificar algo que incluso su hermano ya entendía.

-Rey no necesito preguntar que aun lo amas, lo sé, te lo dije he sido muy egoísta por que no conocía muchas cosas, pero ahora que se la verdad, debo decirte esto- tomo el rostro de ella en sus manos- Se feliz con el hombre que amas, lo mereces-

-Estoy con Finn, no podría herirlo dos veces, es tu mejor amigo- se mordió los labios

-!Pero tu eres mi hermana!, Carajo, tú me importas mas, a Finn lo quieres si, pero no lo amas lo intentaste, lo se, pero tu destino Rey, tu contra parte siempre ha sido Ben Solo, solo haz lo que creas correcto-

\- Gracias- le respondió Rey y Poe pellizco las mejillas de Rey.

-Te apoyare sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, somos hermanos, nadie va ha cambiar eso- antes estas palabras Rey lo abrazo, la única persona de la quería aprobación para tener el valor de volver con Ben le acababa de decir que lo hiciera.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente se encontró con Finn le había dejado un mensaje fue a verlo, parece que saldría en una misión y no regresaría sino hasta el cumpleaños de Anakin que sería en un par de días, dándole un beso se despidió.

-Regresaré a tiempo, no me perdería por nada del mundo el cumpleaños de Anakin, deja esa cara de tristeza- Se sentía miserable, no era el momento para decirle que no podía seguir con él.

-Rey no importa el tiempo que tome, me ganaré el cariño de Anakin, no me rendiré por nosotros- Ella lo abrazó - Te amo Rey desde siempre, nada cambiara eso -

-Te esperare, mas te vale que estés para el cumpleaños de Anakin- Dándole un beso, por que siempre tenia que ser tan lindo pensó para si, estaba echa un confusión total, pero no sabia como decírselo tenia que reunir el coraje para pedirle que terminaran pero no ahora.

-nos vemos pronto- Finn y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de irse de ese lugar.

* * *

 **Creo que ni yo encuentro manera de decirle a Finn que terminen xD, así que mis niñas si tienen alguna idea déjenla en los comentarios seria una buena ayuda, se viene un capitulo super super emocional muy pronto por que estamos a solo dos días del cumpleaños de Anakin... wiii como se crecen T.T**

 **FELIZ DÍA INTERNACIONAL DE LA MUJER A TODA MIS BELLAS LECTORAS**


	13. Princesa de Luz

Anakin por primera vez iba a subirse de verdad en una nave, era el regalo de Poe por su cumpleaños, chantajeando algunos favores pudo darle un paseo a su sobrino en sus piernas, por la ciudad a borde de una nave de transporte, el niño no cabía de la felicidad.

Para la hora del almuerzo, llegaron ambos donde Rey quien junto con Leia, Luke y Finn los estaban esperando compartieron una comida entre todos mientras festejaban el cumpleaños del niño.

Anakin abrió con gusto todos los regalos, exepto el de Finn el cual tiro al piso y cuando su mama le reclamo que lo levantara, se acerco para patearlo mas y salir corriendo detrás de su abuelo buscando protección, los berrinches del niño no cesaban si se trataba de Finn.

Luke le dio un collar con una piedra azul, diciéndole que cuando llegaría el momento seria la que usara para su sable de Luz, y así seria un gran jedai como su padre, pero por primera vez el niño nos mostró mayor emoción hacia esa noticia.

Al notar la seriedad del niño Leia pellizco sus cachetes - ¿te gustaría, hablar otra vez con tu papa, por tu cumpleaños?- Anakin negó con la cabeza y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-No abuelita, papito es un Jedai muy poderoso por eso no puede estar con nosotros, esta bien- pero había algo mas en las palabras del niño.

-¿Entonces que deseas cariño?- nuevamente su abuela.

-Desearía que el Maestro Ren fuera mi papa- lo dijo con tanta nostalgia y los adultos tuvieron que mirarse entre ellos.

Cuando el Sol se ocultaba todos finalmente se despidieron, No sabían donde estaba Ben ese día, lo ultimo que fue que había ido a buscar el regalo para su hijo y pasaría por el en la tarde cuando todos se hubieran ido, era bastante claro que no quería cruzarse con Finn, quedándose sola Rey con su niño se sentó en el piso con el y lo lleno de abrazos y besos.

-¿el Maestro Ren no va ha venir?- ante esta pregunta Rey dejo que su corazón hablara

\- Anakin ¿sabes cual es el verdadero nombre del Maestro Ren?- el niño la miro extrañada

\- Solo, como yo-

-Asi es anakin, eres un niño muy inteligente- tocando la nariz de su pequeño- yo soy Skywalker igual que mi padre y tu eres un Solo igual que tu padre- el niño empezaba a armarse la idea en la cabeza esos ojos llenos de emoción lo decían, ella siguió la idea.

-Ben Solo es el nombre de tu padre, él Maestro Ren es Ben- sus labios temblaban de la emoción- Anakin es tu papa- estas ultima frase salio con gran nostalgia de sus labios, el niño lloraba de la alegría y ella lo abrazo contra su pecho- tu deseo se hizo realidad hijo, tienes a tu papa- le decía mientras ella también se dejo invadir de ese momento, acompañando las lagrimas de su pequeño.

Rey sintió el sonido de la puerta y lo vio entrar traía algunos paquetes envueltos entre sus manos y susurrándole a su hijo le dijo- Tu papi esta aquí- el niño inmediatamente se giro y al verlo corrió hacia el, Ben lo recibió con un abrazo y antes de poder decirle algo el niño se adelanto- mi papa, eres mi papito- le repetía una y otra vez, el llanto de felicidad lo invadió por completo y apretó al pequeño besando sus cabellos- es verdad Anakin, eres mi hijo y te amo tanto -

lo cargo y se acerco a Rey, mientras el niño yacía su rostro en su hombro, Ben poso su mano en la mejilla derecha de Rey- gracias- le susurro, ella respondió con un abrazo.

.

.

.

Después de eso momento llego la calma, Anakin abrió los regalos de su padre, una hermosa túnica Jedai color Crema para que pudiera comenzar su entrenamiento, un Casco de piloto como el de su tío Poe a su media y el mas raro de todos, un juguete del Halcón milenario.

-La nave de tío Chui. grito el niño de emoción.

-La nave de abuelo Han Solo- le corrigió Ben y Rey lo codeo mientras le daba señas que entendiera.

Cenaron en familia y jugaron hasta tarde, cuando llego el momento de acostar al niño, este le pidió a su papa que le contara la historia de la princesa de Luz y Rey dijo que seria perfecto, tenia muchas ganas de saber de que trataba pues Anakin antes le había dicho que era algo entre Ben y el excluyéndola, Ben coloco al niño en su cama y comenzó el relato, Rey lo miro expectante.

 _En una Galaxia muy muy lejana había dos hermanos que fueron separados y enviados a diferentes planetas, ella una hermosa princesa y el un joven granjero, cuando el destino los reencontró tuvieron que salvar a la galaxia de manos del malvado emperador que había destruido el planeta de la princesa._

 _En esa aventura la princesa conoció a un grande y apuesto ladrón, que robo su corazón y tuvieron al príncipe , pero la oscuridad invadió el corazón del joven y este se dejo caer en la noche convirtiéndose en el príncipe de las sombras, mientras que en otro punto de la galaxia, su hermano el granjero se había casado con la reina de la nación de los pilotos y de los dos nació una hermosa princesa que era un rayo de luz, y alumbraba hasta el corazón mas oscuro._

 _Un día los dos jóvenes se encontraron y chocaron era una lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad, pero el brillo que venia de la princesa era cada vez mas intenso, por que la luz brilla mas en los rincones oscuros, y así con cada encuentro, esa luz se filtraba mas y mas en el corazón del príncipe._

 _Un día la princesa fue acorralada y entonces el príncipe la protegió en ese momento se dio cuenta que se había dejado invadir de la sonrisa de la princesa, estaba locamente enamorado de ella, y así Luchando juntos contra todos los demás guerreros de las sombras pudieron romper las cadenas que ataban al príncipe de las oscuridad y devolverlo a la Luz, fue la princesa de luz quien lo salvo de un mal destino, ella se volvió el amor de su vida._

Ben tubo todo el tiempo su mirada unida a Rey, vio como la emoción se filtraba por sus ojos.

-Es una gran historia- dijo ella, su rostro demostraba el sentimiento que le había generado esa historia de amor, la de ellos dos, convertida en un cuento de Hadas.

-Papito ¿me das un abrazo de buenas noches?- Pregunto el niño.

-claro que si Anakin, todos los que quieras-

-Recuéstate a mi lado por favor- tocando con su mano la cama - y tu del otro lado mamita-

Ambos padres tomaron su lugar y abrazaron a Anakin al tiempo, hasta que se quedo dormido, sus manos permanecían cruzadas, y Ben aprovecho para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Rey, ella trato de negarse pero termino cediendo, se miraban y el brillo en sus ojos delataba todo lo que sentían, las mejillas de Rey se tornaron rojas y el le dio una sonrisa en respuesta - Tengamos otro bebe- Ben le dijo y ella negó con los ojos abiertos de Par en Par mientras sonreía.

-Te Amo- finalmente susurro Ben.

Rey no pronuncio ningún sonido pero sus labios se movieron -yo también te amo- fue su respuesta.

* * *

 **Anakin es total ternura finalmente Padre e Hijo, creo que no pudo tener un cumpleaños mas genial, muchos sentimientos en un solo capitulo, espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo al escribirlo T.T, dejeme saber sus opiniones ;),**

 **sus ideas para terminar con Finn fueron buenisimas XD, me encanto el Matalo y ya XD, creo que al final haré un Extra maneras de terminar con un Traidor de la Primera orden :P, saludos a todos los lectores**


	14. Pienso Recuperarte

Se habían quedado todos dormidos, el niño no cabía de la felicidad cuando abrió sus ojos y vio a sus padres a su lado, juntos, se levantó primero que ellos y comenzó a saltar en la cama, hasta que despertaron, Rey le pidió al niño que se controlara a lo que este se bajó y empezó a correr por toda la casa gritando que papa y mama estaban juntos. Golpeó a Ben y este se repuso frotando sus ojos.

-controla a tu hijo- le demandó Rey a Ben.

-Ahora sí es mío, Rey por la fuerza aún estoy dormido ¿qué pasa?- ella le señaló a Anakin y vio que corría y daba vueltas mientras decía que sus papas estaban juntos.

-No entiendo qué tiene de malo, ¿no nos reconciliamos ya?- preguntó con ironía y eso molestó a Rey.

-Claro que no, tonto- y lo empujo para que se levantara.

Ben había tenido que sentar a su hijo y explicarle que a pesar que era su papa, Rey y él no estaban juntos, el niño colocó su cara más triste al saber eso, pero él prometió que lucharía por su mama contra el malvado Finn para que volvieran a estar juntos, y le hizo prometer al pequeño que no le diría nada a su mama, mientras chocaron las manos para sellar su complicidad.

Rey alistó al niño para su primer día entrenando y este se fue con su papa, ella prometió ir por Anakin más tarde, mientras despedía a su pequeño con un gran beso en la mejilla.

Cuando finalmente terminó sus labores, fue a buscar a su hijo. pero antes Arturito vino a darle un mensaje de su padre y se quedó con ella esa tarde, acompañándola camino a encontrarse con su pequeño, cuando llegó a la puerta se cautivo mirando viendo esa hermosos cuadro padre e hijo sentados mientras le Ben le enseña al niño,moviendo algunos objetos al aire mientras le explicaba la fuerza.

-Mami- gritó el niño tan pronto la vio y ella lo recibió con un abrazo, el niño saludo a Arturito y comenzaron a jugar los dos. Ben se acercó donde Rey, colocándose a su lado mientras miraban a su hijo jugar.

-¿Que tal su primer día?- preguntó ella.

-Es un niño bastante curioso-

-Tiene mucho de ti Ben-

-Rey, yo... pienso recuperarte- se miraron a los ojos y el continuo la idea.

-Ayer tus ojos, cuando te dije que te amaba hablaron por ti Rey, se que también me necesitas- se sintió vulnerable ante esto, así que quiso sonar más segura y le respondió.

-Te amé Ben, a pesar de haber conocido lo peor de ti- se podía sentir la nostalgia en la voz de ella.

Ben pasó su brazo por los hombros de Rey y la trajo hacia él, diciéndole al oído- Mientes, aun me amas, lo leí en tus labios anoche- las mejillas de Rey se sonrojaron.

.

.

.

Esa mañana Ben fue solicitado a una misión, había interceptado una ruta de tráfico de armas para la Primera Orden, así que se marchó sin poder despedirse de Anakin, Luke le prometió explicarle al niño que era solo por unos días.

Finn estaba dando una caminata con Rey esa tarde, ella le contó que le había dicho la verdad a su hijo y que este lo recibió con la mejor actitud, el rostro de Finn mostraba mucha preocupación, así que Rey se dio tiempo de abrazarlo le dijo.

-Necesitamos hablar, es acerca de Ben Solo-

-Sigue siendo tu esposo Rey, y eso me molesta, aún están casados, porque ese maldito no te deja libre de una vez por todas-

-Sé que debió haberlo hecho, pero sabes que es muy obstinado-

-Entonces yo se lo pediré-

-Finn no, por favor déjame manejar esta situación- no quería que supiera que Ben ya había cedido firmar la separación legal y en cambio era ella, quien no le había hecho llegar los papeles.

-Cuando el regrese hablaré con él Rey, lo siento pero ese idiota tiene que escucharme-

-No hay necesidad de hacer eso, yo conseguiré la separación, solo dame tiempo- un mensaje en el comunicador de Finn

-Me solicitan Rey, la cena de hoy tendrá que esperar-

-No te preocupes hablaremos más tarde- y se mordió los labios no había sido capaz de decirle que terminaran, debía encontrar la ocasión de decírselo o todo se complicaría.

-Primero la mudanza y ahora la separación, Rey si realmente quieres que estemos juntos aléjate de ese hombre, ven a vivir conmigo, ya no más largos-

-Solo dame unos días, solo unos días- necesitaba esperar que Ben regresará, deseando que no tardará mucho pues ella debía tomar una decisión y hacerlo rápido.

.

.

.

La misión de Ben demoró más de lo que esperaba pero después de cinco días ya estaba de regreso, lo primero fue a ver su pequeño, Anakin estaba tan feliz pero apenas llego su papa lo informo que el malo de Finn andaba detrás de su mamá, el niño comenzó a hacer berrinches, mientras repetía que no quería y le reclamaba a su papá no estar cumpliendo la promesa de recuperar su mamita. Se llevó a su hijo a su departamento y le aviso a Rey que pasara por Anakin cuando lograra calmarlo.

-Hola- Rey lo saludo.

-¿Quieres pasar?, me costó mucho hacer que se calmara, aunque tu papá vino por Anakin hace un rato, de hecho ¿creí que ya estaba contigo?-

-Si, pero igual vine para que hablemos- no sabía por dónde comenzar - Ben lamento toda esta situación-

-Rey ¿a qué estás jugando?- se cruzó de brazos y alzo la ceja, a simple vista se notaba lo molesto que estaba- me besas, me dices que me amas y sigues con FN-2187, ¿Por qué haces esto?- al ver que no obtenía respuesta la tomo por lo brazos – Basta de juegos, tu no lo amas, acéptalo-

-El me da estabilidad Ben, tu solo vienes y te vas cada vez que quieres- no importa lo que dijera su voz la delataba la sensación de la cercanía de Ben la estremecía.

-No me iré más de tu lado, te lo prometo, pero basta de esto, por favor- tomando su rostro entre sus manos- te necesito Rey, Anakin merece que sus padres estén juntos-

Rey sintió la respiración agitada de Ben, había dado unos pasos y ahora ella tenía su espalda contra la Pared, no podía decir nada y cuando quiso ladearse para irse Ben colocó sus brazos extendidos bloqueando el paso.

-No vas a ningún lado, ¿eres tú la que quiere huir ahora? crees que se que no te da placer, que finges llegar cuando están juntos, él no te va ha hacer sentir nunca como yo lo hago, por a quien amas es a mi, ya entiéndelo-

-No puedo Ben, Tengo tanto miedo de que te vuelvas a ir un día y lo siento no puedo fallarle dos veces a una persona, lo siento enserio el es un buen hombre no se lo merece- finalmente lo dijo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ante la confesión de sus razones.

\- ¿Y por eso debemos sacrificar nuestra familia?- golpeo la pared- no es justo, nos costó mucho estar juntos como para negarnos la felicidad que merecemos, déjalo Rey volvamos a ser la familia que siempre hemos sido-

-Tú rompiste mi corazón en mil pedazos con tu partida,- lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, lo miro a los ojos esperando la respuesta de Ben.

-Entonces me encargare de juntarlos todos de nuevo con mi regreso- y la beso, se había contendió por tanto tiempo, que sus labios buscaron los de ella con tanta fuerza, con tanta necesidad, Rey le correspondió paso sus brazos por su cuello.

-Te amo, Regresa conmigo Rey, eres mi esposa- mientras su voz temblorosa le suplicaba los labios de Rey sellaron la respuesta.

-yo también te amo Ben- ella susurro, abrazándolo más fuerte esta vez.

* * *

 **Por fin ! lo se lo se y pues bueno solo Dire que el próximo capítulo es chan chan chan XD, dejenme saber sus comentarios y nos leemos mañana estoy segura que les encantará el siguiente capítulo.**


	15. Reconciliación

_Ranking M, para este capitulo, sin mas disfrútenlo :3_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sus labios se separaron y se miraron a los ojos esos segundos mientras se detallaban fueron suficientes para saber que no podrían estar el uno sin el otro. Ben busco sus labios otra vez y ella le respondió apasionadamente sus lenguas se encontraron nuevamente y ambos sintieron el estallido de placer, las manos de él viajaban por el cuerpo de Rey, lo conocía y acariciaban suavemente su espalda.

Ben zafo con rapidez el fajón de sus vestimentas y abrió su blusa pasando su manos por sus hombros y luego por sus brazos la túnica de Rey cayó al piso, dejando al descubierto sus pecho y su abdomen, los labios de Ben se movieron por el cuello de Rey y ella soltaba gemidos de placer mientras sus manos revolvían los cabellos negros de el.

Ben se apresuró a descubrir su pecho mientras ella con las manos en su rostro lo seguía besando, él conocía ese cuerpo a detalle, quitó su brasier su boca bajo por su cuello hasta sus pechos y sus lengua se movió en círculos sobre su pezón derecho, y su mano apretaba su pequeño seno, quería saborear cada parte de ella, la había añorado tanto, no hubo ninguna más en su vida el tiempo que estuvo lejos, solo ella su mujer, Rey.

Ben se se separó para observarla sus mejillas enrojecidas, paso su mano desde su corazón y se deslizó en linea recta pasando por su ombligo agarrando sus abdomen, mientras ahora mordía su oreja, la sintió estremecer y bajo nuevamente por medio de su pantalón, Rey gritó al sentir los dedos de Ben entrar en ella.

Era como si todo el Deseo contenido durante estos años, se escapara a través de su piel, Rey estaba totalmente húmeda, Ben la seguía besando y juntos comenzaron a caminar buscando la habitación, pero Ben choco con el mueble grande y cayo sentado, se miraron y Rey pudo decir - quédate así- ella se despojó de su pantalón, quedando solamente en panties.

Ben se deleito viendo la perfección de su cuerpo, sus manos se posaron en la cintura de ella y beso su abdomen, Rey movió su cabeza hacia atrás y se llevó la mano a su boca para ahogar los gritos de placer, los poros de su piel estaban respondiendo a Ben mientras jalaba sus cabellos, lo amaba no había duda solo el la hacia sentir de esta manera.

Como si el mundo alrededor se desvaneciera, como si tu alma se sintiera incompleta y necesitara llenar ese vació con alguien mas, ese alguien que colo al contacto puede hacer tus emociones viajar mas allá de cualquier galaxia,como si solo esa piel y esos labios son los que encajan a la perfección con los tuyos, así era como Ben la hacia sentir, solo él, nadie mas.

Ben no pudo contenerse y apretó con sus manos sus glúteos y la despojó de su panties, para no perder el equilibrio Rey apoyó su pierna Derecha sobre el mueble y Ben aprovechó para comenzar a Besar desde su rodilla siguiendo la línea hacia su entrepierna, su lengua buscó su punto sensible, haciéndola temblar, abrazo sus caderas y su otro brazo se envolvió con la pierna de Rey para evitar que se cayera mientras se deleitaba de su sabor.

Ese último contacto la hizo tambalear tuvo que apoyar su mano en el espaldar, Ben automáticamente se acomodo para no perder nada de ella, pero sus piernas fallaban se contraen de tanto placer, solo sonidos de una silaba salían de su boca, estaba perdida en la maravillosa forma como Ben se saciaba de ella.

Ben sabía que a Rey le costaba mantenerse en pie, se alejó y vio su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojada, sintió las manos de Rey en sus hombros y ella lo obligó a recostarse, mientras ella se acomodaba encima de él, se acercó para hablarle al oído- ahora es mi turno- él le respondió con una mueca de felicidad que ella conocía bien, solo con miradas se entendían.

Rey pasó sus labios por todo su pecho, conocía muy bien sus heridas, sus partes más sensibles, sabia como hacerlo gemir aunque a él le guste controlarse, y siguió, quería devolverle el mismo placer y bajos sus pantalones, dejando su miembro al descubierto, lo tomo y lo llevo a su boca, moviéndose suavemente, ella sabía cómo complacerlo, se conocían, siempre que hacían el amor se complementaban de manera gloriosa y esta vez no estaba siendo la excepción.

Ben estaba al limite, el tiempo y la distancia solo había hecho que la deseara más y el magnífico trabajo que estaba haciendo Rey con su boca lo haría llegar el cualquier momento, sentía un palpitar en su miembro, sintió como ella retiró su boca, trato de decir algo, pero la vio tomar posición, enseguida Rey se dejó caer y el entro en ella, tuvo que poner sus manos en sus caderas y apretarlas, porque con cada movimiento de ella, el solo temblaba de placer.

Un fuerte suspiro salio desde lo mas profundo de sus ser, Rey estaba perdida en las sensaciones, gemía y se movía llevando el ritmo ideal entre lo delicado y lo profundo, tenía una mano apoyada al borde del espaldar y la otra sobre el pecho de Ben, cada vez que el apretaba sus caderas, ella gritaba suavemente.

Los movimientos de Rey eran tan precisos, Ben sentía como ella presionaba su punto de placer sobre su pelvis, la miró y vio su rostro tan enrojecido, ella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras su boca soltada gemido tras gemido, Ben se encontraba a punto de llegar y sabía que ella también, alzó suavemente su pelvis para que ella pudiera hacer un mejor contacto y vio como Rey aceptó esa ayuda intensificando los movimientos, la observó curvarse y un largo y ahogado grito llegó, habían alcanzado el orgasmo.

Rey como pudo se acomodó a su lado, y el la dejo apoyarse en su brazo, cruzaron miradas y una amplia sonrisa de Ben mostrando sus dientes curvados mientras le hacía muecas la hizo soltar varias carcajadas. Ben acariciaba la espalda de Rey mientras ella posó su rostro sobre su pecho.

-Perdóname por haberlos abandonado, fue una decisión cobarde lo sé, lo siento tanto- apretándola más contra él, besando sus cabellos.

-Ya no hay nada que perdonar, regresaste, eres el mejor padre de la galaxia- ella jugaba con el anillo que colgaba de sus cadena en el pecho de el, era cierto lo que dijo Marian su maestro todo el tiempo llevó su anillo de casados.

Rey colocó su mentón sobre el pecho de Ben para mirarlo a la cara y le agregó - he sido tuya desde siempre Ben Solo, no te atrevas a volver a separarte de nosotros- vio la sonrisa de él dibujarse en su rostro ante estas palabras.

-Lo prometo- Rey se acercó y sus frentes se tocaron, finalmente había recuperado a su esposa.

* * *

 **Ben y Rey están echos el uno para el otro y ahora finalmente están juntos wiiiii, pero aun tienen muchas cosas y situaciones de afrontar antes de poder decir al mundo que son pareja nuevamente, seguiré actualizando diario y regalandoles mas situaciones a estos tan queridos protagonistas :3, aun falta mucho que contar.**

 **me encantaría saber sus opiniones, un abrazo ;)**


	16. Visita inesperada

Ben le hacía sonidos en la barriga y Rey sonreía a carcajadas, estaban en la cama, después de haber podido dejar sus sentimientos salir a flote nuevamente, Rey llamó a Poe para pedirle que se quedara con Anakin esa noche, su hermano entendió el mensaje y acepto deseándole que tuviera la mejor noche de reconciliación de su vida, así que se pasaron a la habitación e hicieron el amor nuevamente.

-Basta, enserio ya no puedo más-

-Es una costumbre después del embarazo. No puedo evitarlo- el brillo en los ojos delataba la felicidad de Rey.

-No entiendo como ¿querías renunciar a esto?- preguntó Ben, ella solo mordió los labios tratando de encontrar las palabras.

-Te amo Rey, me hiciste regresar a la luz y me diste una razón aún más grande para mantenerme en ella, te hice ser madre demasiado joven lamento si eso cambio lo que querías en tu vida-

-NO- exclamó ella- es cierto que no esperaba tener a Anakin tan joven, pero es simplemente maravilloso, tú también Ben, antes no era más que una recolectora de basura, ahora tengo una familia, un profesión y una vida que es 1000 veces mejor que antes-

-Me enamore de ti en el instante que te vi y tenías solo dos días de nacida y yo apenas 8 años y medio, recuerdo que agarraste mi dedo con tu pequeña mano y me sonreíste y supe que haría cualquier cosa por protegerte-

Rey le hizo gestos que no siguiera diciendo cosas así, estaba totalmente conmovida, Ben volvió a colocar su cabeza sobre su abdomen mientras Rey jugaba con sus cabellos. Sintieron el timbre ambos se extrañaron, Ben le hizo señas a Rey que se quedara, se colocó solo el pantalón y salió, cuando la puerta se abrió Finn estaba frente a él.

-FN-2187, ¿qué quieres?- su voz cortante como siempre, como muchos lo conocían.

-Tenemos que hablar de hombre a hombre-

Kylo se bufo en su cara- lo siento es solo que, tu y yo nunca estaremos al mismo nivel-

-Eres un maldito malnacido, ni siquiera como jedai se ha quitado de ti tu arrogancia y mal carácter-

-Dime Algo que ya no sepa- Cruzando sus brazos en tono desafiante.

-Quiero que dejes a Rey libre- Nuevamente risas de burla de Ben, ante estas palabras.

-Sabes que técnicamente el que sobra eres tú, quiero decir es mi esposa- los gestos de Ben acompañaban la ironía de sus palabras

Finn se alteró y comenzó a alzar su tono de voz – Ella no desea estar contigo nunca más-

Ben solo alzo las cejas y le hizo mueca de satisfacción, mantuvo la calma – ¿tan seguro estás de eso?-

-totalmente, está conmigo ahora-

\- espera acaso crees que desnudarla significa conocerla, quiero decir, ¿todo de ella? Háblame de sus sueños, ¿sabes que cosas la ponen triste?, de cuántas veces lloro solo en Jakku esperando a su familia, la misma que tiene ahora con su esposo e hijo- Finn suspiró profundamente, cuando trato de responder Ben se adelantó

-Sabes que cuando algo le inquieta, camina de un lado a otro es algo que hace desde que era una niña, que no sabe decirle que no a la gente, que la infusión de hierbas rojas es su favorita, que adora ver el cielo al despertar, que come los pastelillos porque le recuerdan a Jakku, ¿sabes todos detalles de ella?-

Finn trago en seco, se había fijado en Rey, pero no conocía esos detalles a profundidad, igual tenía que decir algo.

-Sé que lloro por cada noche durante tres años porque al abandonaste y tú solo sabes tanto de ella porque eres su primo y se criaron juntos-

-Te equivocas, soy su primo, su maestro, su familia, su esposo, el padre de su hijo, así que tengo mucha más importancia en su vida, que tú, un amigo convertido en algo más por lástima- le dijo seriamente mientras hacía esa mueca de ira con su nariz.

-Ella es mi pareja- Ben volvió a reírse en su cara.

-Te metes en terreno peligroso, muchachito, ¿quieres hablar sexualmente de mi esposa en mi cara?- Ben Sentía su frente palpitar.

-No he dicho eso, no quiero tratar a Rey como si fuera una mujer sin valor-

-Bien, porque no tienes ni idea que su lado derecho es más sensible que el izquierdo, que si le haces cosquillas en la parte de atrás de su cuello le dan ganas de hacerlo enseguida, que se muerde los labios cuando llega, que le tiemblan las piernas justo cuando está llegando al orgasmo-

La Cara de Finn ante estas afirmaciones lo decía todo y Ben con el sentimiento de victoria siguió.

-Seguro que no sabías nada de eso y te diré porque- poniendo su dedo en el pecho del soldado- tú no la complaces- esa última frase fue casi que deletreada.

La respuesta vino acompañada de un golpe en su cara, que lo hizo tambalearse y caer, tan pronto se repuso le quiso devolver el golpe, pero sabía que Rey estaba al lado de la puerta escuchando todo.

*NO SALGAS* - le gritó en la mente a Rey

*pero Ben* le respondió ella

*No quiero que te vea, por ti Rey, no salgas, déjame manejar esto*

Ben se levantó, pero Finn rápidamente le dio otro golpe, haciendo su frente palpitar de la frustración, quería partirlo en dos con su sable de Luz, pero no quería que Rey ni su hijo tuvieran esa imagen de él.

-Parece que sin tu sable de luz, no eres tan valiente- Finn lo estaba provocando.

-Lárgate de Aquí, o te juro que no te irá nada bien- le respondió Ben, su respiración estaba acelerada.

-No me iré hasta que prometas alejarte de Rey, no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella-

-YA TUVE SUFICIENTE DE TI, ENTROMETIDO- le grito Ben, mientras con su mano y aplicado fuerza en el cuello de Finn lo alzó unos centímetros del suelo.

-TE LARGAS DE MI CASA, AHORA MISMO- Ben abrió la puerta usando la fuerza y lo empujo enviándolo afuera, y la puerta se cerró en el acto; no le importó si se hizo daño o no, Finn había colmado su poca paciencia.

Cuando dio vuelta Estaba Rey mirándolo con esos ojos llenos de Pena de pie en la puerta de la habitación, cubierta con la sabana, Ben abrió los brazos y ella corrió a ellos, dándose un largo y fuerte abrazo, Ben le dio un beso en la Frente.

-Lamento si me extralimite, fue un impertinente Rey-

-Había olvidado que dijo que hablaría contigo, yo le pedí que me dejara manejar la situación, no creí que viniera buscarte- ella tocó con sus manos el rostro de Ben detallando el golpe de su rostro.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso, traeré hielo y algo para bajar la hinchazón, siéntate ya vengo- Cosa que Ben obedeció.

En pocos minutos Rey Estaba sentada en sus piernas untando una pomada en la hinchada mejilla de Ben.

-Debiste dejar que saliera para poder hablar con él- le demandó a Ben.

-Eso jamás, si te hubiera visto que estabas aquí, era fácil saber que estábamos haciendo juntos y yo no hubiera permitido que te tratara como…. – mordió sus labios.

-Una cualquiera- le complemento la idea Rey, en parte así se sentía al notar esto Ben posó sus manos en el rostro de Rey y la beso.

-Nunca digas es palabra de nuevo, las cosas se complicaron está bien, fue solo eso, regrese en un mal momento, debí hacerlo antes, pero eres mi esposa y te amo, esta situación es solo una mala jugada del destino- se abrazaron

-Te amo tanto Ben- le susurró al oído Rey.

-lo sé- fue su respuesta mientras sus labios se curvaban de picardía- ahora me debes otra tanda como disculpa - sonreían de complicidad.

-Todas las veces que quieras- mientras lo besaba le respondió Rey.

* * *

 **se que muchos querían que Finn los encontrara en pleno XD pero hubiera sido muy de telenovela, en cambio preferí asi que no viera a Rey, creo que ella debe ser quien de la cara y afronte la situación, asi que ya veremos :)**

 **muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y colocar a historia en sus favoritos simplemente alegran mi dia con cada mensaje en serio :3, no olvides dejar tus palabras del dia un abrazo.**


	17. Perdoname I

Finn Gritaba de dolor-CORTALO- le volvió a suplicar, él venía como sus manos temblaban ante esta petición.

-No puedo Finn, Solo esperemos los refuerzos ya vienen- le respondió Rey.

\- Maestra, por favor, se va a desangrar- Era Eryn quien hablaba.

-Por Favor- nuevamente Finn un llanto acompañaba la súplica. Rey empuño con fuerza su sable de luz y lo pasos por debajo de la rodilla derecha de Finn, el calor de los sables hacia que el corte tuviera una cauterización instantánea, lo que en esta situación era mejor.

-Perdóname- sollozaba Rey.

.

.

.

3 días atrás…

Rey sentía como si su cuerpo fuera tan liviano que pudiera volar, lo amaba, estaba totalmente segura de eso y su felicidad en estos momentos no tenía comparación.

-Vas a gastarme los labios de tantos besos- le dijo Rey.

-No pude hacerlo por tres años tengo muchos besos que reponer- le respondió Ben, estaban acostados mirándose uno al otro, hacia solo minutos que terminaron de hacer el amor.

-Rey tienes que decírselo, es decir, es el colmo, yo soy tu esposo y yo soy el que tiene que esconder su relación contigo, sabes que esta situación es ridícula- la expresión en su rostro cambio.

-Ben, lo hare solo déjame encontrar la ocasión-

-Nunca la tendrás eres muy buena, cada vez que veas su cara de perdedor te va a dar sentimiento y no serás capaz, te conozco, él ha ido y venido unas 4 veces y aun no lo has hecho-

-Encontrare el momento, deja que regrese y se lo diré, esta vez sin falta, lo prometo-

-Con Anakin, no pienso presionarte, y creo que es mejor hacerlo poco a poco, aun si el niño desea vernos juntos, no quiero que se confunda de ver su mama salir con alguien y de un momento a otro estar con su papa-

-Eso es muy maduro de tu parte- lo dijo con algo de ironía.

-Rey- colocando sus dedos en el mentón de ella- Por ustedes hare lo que sea, son mi preciosa familia-

Estaban listos para hacerlo de nuevo, cuando escucharon una llamada desde el comunicador, Ben fue quien se levantó a contestar, recibió el mensaje.

-Era tu hermano, Rey cámbiate, te solicitan en la central de mandos, orden de mi madre, y Finn está por regresar, será mejor que no te encuentre aquí- Rey rápidamente, se colocó sus túnicas, y tomo sus cosas, salió despidiéndose con un beso.

.

.

.

Rey llego luego de unos minutos, Finn estaba ya en la central de mando juntos con Leia y otras personas, tan pronto la vio le hizo señas y cuando pudo la abrazo.

-Te extrañe mucho- le dijo al oído Finn.

-Me alegra verte de regreso- fue la respuesta, Leia la invito a tomar su lugar y dio las indicaciones de la situación.

-Interceptamos movimientos de nuevas personas usarías de la fuerza, bajo el mando de la primera orden, vestidos de negro y usando cascos, tal parece que tienen nuevos caballeros Ren- se podían escuchar los murmullos ante estas palabras, Rey frunció el ceño no le gustaba para nada esa idea.

-Maestra Skywalker, necesito que vallas al planeta que te asignare y verifiques la situación tenemos información que dos de estas personas se encuentran hay, parece que están buscando más niños usuarios de la fuerza, por el momento tenemos la ubicación de uno que no ha sido capturado aun por ellos-

-si es así, me encargare de retenerlos y traer al niño con nosotros-

-Puedes ir con dos personas y una de esas debe ser tu aprendiz, para que tome campo en misiones-

-Yo iré- dijo Finn dando un paso al frente. Rey abrió los ojos ante esta situación.

-Finn acabas de regresar de una misión, lo mejor será que descanses- le dijo Rey tratándose se zafar de esa compañía.

-No tengo problemas enserio, capitana pido su permiso para apoyar esta misión de la Maestra Skywalker-

-Concedido, Rey avisare a tu a Padawan, saldrán en una hora así que preparase, los veo en la zona de pilotaje- tomos se apresuraron a tomar su lugar.

Rey salió y Finn se apresuró para acompañarla.

-Deberías ir a tu habitación, a ducharte y cambiarte para estar Listo- le dijo bastante cortante.

-Solo quería acompañarte y saludar a Anakin-

-No te preocupes, esta con su abuelo- suavizando sus palabras.

-De acuerdo entonces me adelantare, ¿segura que todo está bien?-

-Seguro, nos vemos en la zona de naves- Dándole un beso en la mejilla.

.

.

.

Entro a su departamento, Luke estaba leyendo un libro y la recibió con gusto.

-Ya me informo Leia de la situación-

-Papá, gracias por cuidar a Anakin esta noche-

-No te preocupes el niño ya se durmió, te estabas tardando en regresar y ahora veo que te vas a una misión, supongo que mi nieto y yo pasaremos más tiempo juntos- sonreía.

-Te toca ser abuelo de vez en cuando, no te quejes- le dijo haciendo muecas graciosas.

-¿Las cosas con Ben están bien, cierto?- Rey tembló ante esta situación, ya sabía lo que pasaba, su padre lo sabía, lo mejor era no mentirle.

-Papá yo intente lo juro, pero…. A Ben yo-

-Lo amas, lo sé, lamento si te presione a salir con Finn quería que fueras feliz, pero la única persona que te completa como persona es Ben, soy yo quien debe disculparse- ella se apresuró a abrazarlo.

-Te adoro, eres un gran padre, ignorando el hecho que te fuiste de vacaciones por muchos años, si lo eres- decía en burla.

-No sé dónde sacaron eso tú y Poe- sonreían ambos.

-Procurare no tardar, ok, Ben seguro se quedara con el niño en las noches mientras estoy por fuera, así que no te preocupes-

-No lo estoy, avísale a tu hermano sabes que se preocupa demasiado por ti-

-ya mismo lo hago-

.

.

.

Su aprendiz la intercepto camino a la sala de naves, dándole sus respetos, cuando llegaron se encontraron con Finn y salieron en la nave asignada.

Llegaron al planeta de la misión, bastante regular, de ciudades pequeñas, pero civilizadas, se movían gracias la información del posible niño usuario de la fuerza, del cual los de la primera orden también estaban detrás.

Resulto que la familia por miedo se había movido a otra ciudad, y así tuvieron que darse a la tarea de localizarlos. Se movieron de un punto a otro por dos noches.

Cuando llegaron a otra ciudad y pudieron reunirse con la familia del niño, fueron emboscados por la Primera orden, tuvieron que enfrentarse a los stormtrooper, los cuales entre Rey y Eryn se encargaron rápidamente, mientras Finn colocaba a salvo a la Familia.

Rey noto dos extrañas presencias eran ellos, lo sabía.

-Eryn vete a buscar a Finn y encárgate de llevar a la familia a la nave, revisare que no venga nadie más, rápido- nuevamente la sensación de oscuridad llego a la piel de Rey.

-Si maestra-

-Eryn, tan pronto llegues a la nave da una señal de ayuda al resistencia, _YA VETE-_ a lo que el muchacho salió corriendo.

Rey trajo su sable de luz hacia su frente, a pesar de superado el entrenamiento y construido su propio sable de luz, ese lo guardaba en algún lugar de su casa, el sable de Luz que llevaba siempre con ella era el de su abuelo.

-Abuelo, parece que la oscuridad no se cansa de crear guerreros de sombras, dame la fuerza para poder guiarme en la luz- se susurró a sí misma, sintió ese abrazo con el viento, cada vez que hacia esa corta meditación con su sable lo sentía, como si Anakin Skywalker siempre la acompañara.

Tomo su posición lista para la batalla y los vio dos figuras, por las pesadez ropas negras y los cascos, no cabía duda eran nuevos Caballeros Ren.

Las armas de los caballeros desprendían una especia de corriente eléctrica. Y el aura de estos era bastante pesada, debían ser jóvenes sin duda, hacía ya algo más de 4 años que la anterior orden fue aniquilada por ella y Ben, seguro eran chicos entrenados durante este tiempo los nuevos miembros de esta oscura orden.

Blandió su sable de Luz- Escogieron el enemigo equivocado- les dijo Rey antes de lanzarse a la batalla contra ellos.

* * *

 **un poquito de acción ;), para variar un poco, calma aun falta terminar de contar esta batalla.**

 **quiero agradecer a emylove47, cistxc,Eriel Arquirack, Kenya Uchiha O.o, LadyWitheRose, Paolite, Rafaela Montecristo, Ty'Nymy, por tener el fic en sus favoritos y por sus comentarios enserio muchas gracias por su tiempo sus palabras y su lectura.**

 **y a mi bella Lady Strawberry Geek por su continuo apoyo, sabes que te quiero mucho.**

 **Mañana no creo que actualice es mi cumpleaños :3, así que dado que me dieron el día libre en el trabajo lo aprovechare. pero no tardare en retomarlo no se preocupen.**


	18. Perdoname II

Su sable Iluminaba la oscuridad con gran fuerza, el primer caballero yacía tirado en el suelo, Rey sentía su respiración agitada, aun le quedaba uno de ellos, reboto con su sable los disparos, y espero, sabia después de unos minutos batallando con ellos que aún eran jóvenes y dejaban aberturas solo debía aprovechar la siguiente oportunidad, la cual no tardó en llegar, su enemigo se precipito y Rey con un giro en el aire proporcionando un golpe en la espalda de su enemigo al caer.

Inmediatamente tomo camino a reunirse con sus compañeros, esos sonidos intensos y una rápida ráfaga de viento, miro al cielo naves de la primera orden no eran muchas pero suficiente para abatir a 3 rebeldes, se echó a correr.

.

.

.

Rey vio desde lejos la gran llama abrirse paso en la oscuridad seguramente la nave de ellos, se concentró y pudo sentir a Finn y Eryn, fue un alivio instantáneo estaban vivos eso era suficiente, después de correr por un par de minutos más, los encontró, Eryn le hizo señas estaban escondidos ente los arboles.

-Maestra ¿se encuentra bien?- Pregunto Eryn.

-Sí, no te preocupes ¿enviaron la señal de apoyo?- les pregunto.

\- fue lo único que pudimos alcanzar a hacer, cuando detecte otras naves acercándose, le dije que saliéramos de la nave éramos demasiado visibles y no te podíamos dejar- respondió Finn.

Rey se arrodillo y tomo la mano del pequeño, por su altura tendría casi al edad de Anakin –Hola- su voz sonaba con mucha dulzura- sé que estas nervioso pero te prometo que te sacaremos de aquí, no dejare que los malos te toquen, ok- el niño la abrazo – tranquillo pequeño, saldremos de aquí-

-Maestra Jedi- eran los padres del pequeño.

-Si claro, no se preocupen enserio la resistencia ya viene y…- pero la interrumpieron.

-Queremos pedirle que cuide a nuestro pequeño, si intenta salvarnos también será problemático, nosotros conocemos este planeta, encontraremos la forma de escabullirnos, deben llevarse a Mandy con ustedes por favor, siempre supimos que era especial- le dijo el padre del niño.

-Puedo protegerlos a todos, no tiene que preocuparse-

-Maestra es muy amable, nosotros tomaremos otra ruta a partir de aquí, deben ir hacia la derecha- señalándole a Rey- si siguen ese camino encontraran un pueblo cerca en unos 30 minutos, el bosque es denso así que nos verán-

-No puedo dejarlos, la nueva orden Jedai no quita a sus niños de las familias, pueden ayudar y trabajar en la resistencia como muchos padres de los aprendices-

-Nos dijeron que tiene un niño de la edad de nuestro Mandy, por favor cuídelo mucho- esta vez era la madre.

-Lo haré, lo juro, cuando consigan donde asentarse, comuníquense con la resistencia, les prometo que traeré al niño a verlos-

El niño corrió a fundirse en un abrazo con sus padres, estos le repitieron que fuera fuerte y que le esperaba un gran destino y que obedeciera a la maestra, los señores se despidieron y corrieron en dirección al este para perderse entre los árboles.

El niño sollozaba y Rey coloco su mano en su pequeño hombro.

-Si logran ponerse a salvo, te prometo que los veras de nuevo- le dijo.

-Lo se Maestra, ellos dijeron que debía ser una Jedi y luchar por la nueva república y la nueva orden porque es justa y buena, además antes un Jedi los ayudo y fue quien vio la fuerza en mí, seré un gran Jedi Maestra ya lo vera-

-Tienes mucha determinación, para ser un niño, ya quiero que estemos en la orden por ahora solo debemos evitar los enemigos y esperar que vengan pro nosotros, así que debemos seguir el camino, vale- el niño asintió con su rostro.

.

.

.

Para ir más rápido Finn lo cargo y caminaban en dirección el pueblo que les decían, con mucho cuidado pues las naves de la primera orden seguían volando en los cielos, seguro buscando por ellos.

Cuando hicieron una pausa para descansar, Eryn le aviso que había stormtrooper a unos cuantos metros, la situación parecía empeorar y la resistencia no llegaba.

Rey les pidió que no hicieran ruido, los stormtrooper se movían alrededor como marcando un circulo y eso le pareció muy raro como si evitaran algo que se encontraba justo frente a ellos, se dispersaban lateralmente.

-Rey debemos movernos hacia adelante, aprovechando que se dispersaron a los lados, es ahora o nunca- Era Finn

-No, siento algo desde la tierra por eso no vinieron directo a nosotros y se movieron hacia la derecha e izquierda.

-Si nos quedamos aquí nos van a rodear Rey, debemos seguir avanzando- Rey dudo, se mordió los labios de impotencia, seguir derecho era el camino más fácil, pero la fuerza le decía que no lo hiciera.

\- Nos quedaremos aquí a defendernos y esperaremos a la resistencia- fue su orden.

-Rey eso es demasiado arriesgado, debemos seguir- le reclamo Finn.

-He dicho que NO, ¿quieres desobedecerme soldado?- esta alterada y su tono de voz estaba alto.

-Maestra, por favor- Era su Padawan quien la regresaba a la calma. Giro su rostro para verlo y sintió el ardor en su mejilla, fue tan rápido que apenas y alcanzo a ver la luz venir hacia ella, tuvo que forzarse a sí misma a reaccionar cuando se levantó vio al stormtrooper caer, Finn ya lo había derribado.

-SEGURO YA DIO NUESTRA UBICACIÓN, MUEVETE- le grito Finn jalándola del brazo para que reaccionara de su trance.

Más disparos comenzaron a llegar, Finn tomo la delantera y Rey Seguía su espalda, por momento reboto algunos disparos y eso le fue costando una distancia con Finn de unos de metros, quien corría con el niño en brazos sin mirar atrás.

Entonces mientras se defendía con su sable lo vio un stormtrooper colocando su mano en el pecho del compañero evitando que siguiera avanzando, era un trampa había algo en el suelo y los estaban arrinconando.

.

.

.

Rey vio como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta quiso gritar un no, pero el momento que el pie de Finn toco el suelo para dar otro paso, una gran explosión lo sorprendió, lo vio salir disparado por la onda explosiva, e inmediatamente como si una gota hubiera caído en el agua las explosiones se expandieron Finn había pisado el detonante de un campo explosivo.

Rey no sabía ni siquiera como lo había hecho, Finn yacía sobre ella con el niño abrazado, cuando vio la explosión con la fuerza lo había jalado hacia ella, cayéndole encima por la fuerte onda, con dificultad se logró reponer y lo vio su pie y parte de su pierna ya no estaban, ante esta escena la mandíbula de Rey temblaba- Finn- susurro su nombre y con mucha suavidad lo vio abrir sus ojos.

La cara de dolor de Finn lo decía todo, gritaba, Rey miro rápidamente alrededor, los stormtrooper yacían tumbados en el suelo, las demás explosiones los habían alcanzado a ellos también.

-Eryn toma al niño- y su Padawan obedeció inmediatamente el niño estaba desmayado de la impresión y tenía heridas en su espalda, Rey se movió para detallar la gravedad de la situación de Finn, tomo si cinturón para hacer un torniquete en la herida de Finn.

-CORTALO- le grito en suplica Finn.

-No puedo Finn, ya vienen los refuerzos- Rey tenía su respiración agitada.

Finn Gritaba de dolor-CORTALO- le volvió a suplicar, él venía como sus manos temblaban ante esta petición.

-No puedo Finn, Solo esperemos los refuerzos ya vienen- le insistía Rey.

\- Maestra, por favor, se va a desangrar- Era Eryn quien hablaba.

-Por Favor- nuevamente Finn un llanto acompañaba la súplica. Rey empuño con fuerza su sable de luz y lo pasos por debajo de la rodilla derecha de Finn, el calor de los sables hacia que el corte tuviera una cauterización instantánea, lo que en esta situación era mejor.

-Perdóname- sollozaba Rey.

* * *

 **Tenemos nuevo capitulo ! muchísimas gracias por sus felicitaciones y sus palabras, cumplí 26 wow como pasa el tiempo, tengo las mejores seguidoras, todas me dejaron un mensajito de felicitación gracias mi niñas :3**

 **en esta ocasión debo agradecer a Sas Silver Moon y Ayla por sus comentarios, como no tienen cuenta demoran en reflejarse, pero a mi correo si llegan enseguida niñas son un amor por unirse a este Fic.**

 **Este capitulo esta dedicado a las victimas del conflicto de Colombia y surgió por la noticia que vi hace unos días en que un padre campesino sufrió heridas por una mina en mi país, es triste que aun en estos siglos de avances aun hallan personas que deban estar en medio de la guerra.**

 **sin importar la galaxia o el país, las guerras solo crean eso, jóvenes sin padres, familias incompletas, muchas perdidas humanas y heridas que quedan en cuerpo y alma.**

 **el capitulo termino como comenzó el anterior :) para unir los sucesos, nos leemos mañana en el siguiente capitulo, no olviden dejarme sus palabritas, gracias.**


	19. Inicio y Final

Anakin se sentía más pesado que de costumbre no cabía duda que el niño crecía haciéndose más listo e inquieto cada vez. Ben acostó a su hijo en la cama tubo que cargarlo pues el pequeño se había quedado dormido en el sofá después de haber agotado sus energías jugando con su papa.

Desde hace un rato Ben sentía ese cosquilleo en sus pecho, algo pasaba con Rey estaba seguro, pero no podía ir tras ella, con Luke por fuera era el único Maestro Jedai en la Base principal y la orden de Leia como capitana es que siempre debía un maestro estar en la orden.

Entro a su habitación, se despojó de sus túnicas oscuras, intento dormir pero no podía, sus pensamientos estaban con su esposa-Rey-susurraba su nombre, era claro que su misión se había alargado porque eran dos noches sin ella, la extrañaba, deseo que todo estuviera bien, aunque en el fondo algo le decía que no sería así, finalmente el cansancio gano y se quedó dormido.

De pronto la alarma lo levanto súbitamente, era una señal de apoyo y venia de la misión de Rey, se cambió, verifico que Anakin aun siguiera dormido y se fue corriendo a encontrarse con su madre.

.

.

.

-TENGO QUE IR- Ben grito- NO VAS HA IMPEDIRME IR POR ELLA, ES MI ESPOSA- todos guardaron silencio.

-Ben debes permanecer aquí, siempre un maestro debe estar en la orden, Luke también está por fuera, por favor- suplico su madre con toda la calma.

Suspiro profundamente Leia tenía razón pero sabía que algo malo había sucedió- algo le paso, lo sé, puedo sentirlo- dijo con un tono de voz más calmado.

-Sé que puedes saberlo, Rey y tú siempre han estado conectados, pero necesito que te quedes, sabes que si algún ataque es solo una distracción debe un Maestro estar listo para defender la orden - Leia tomo la mano de su hijo.

-No podría perdonarme que algo le pasara, la deje sola una vez, no puedo dejar que nada le pase a ella o a mi hijo lo sabes- finalmente cedió ante la calma de su mamá.

-Solo espera hijo, tu esposa es una mujer fuerte- Ante estas palabras Ben abrazo a su madre y le dio un beso en sus cabellos – Gracias- le susurro Ben.

Sintieron los sonidos de emoción de algunos de los que los rodeaban, Ben había olvidado que estaba en el cuarto de mandos, las operadoras los miraban con conmoción, posiblemente porque aunque sabían que eran Madre e hijo, Ben era muy reservado siempre y pocas veces mostraba su afecto con Leia.

Ben regreso a su departamento para estar con Anakin, pero no encontraba acomodo, lo cierto es que sentía sus ojos pesados, después de batallar por un rato el cansancio le venció nuevamente.

.

.

.

El sonido del teléfono lo levanto y al niño también era de madrugada, Ben recibió la información estaban de regreso y Rey estaba en la enfermería, colgó se apresuró para alistarse y también a Anakin para ver a Rey.

Llegaron y le indicaron el cubículo donde ella estaba, abrió al cortina y la vio sus ropas todas rasgadas, sangre en ella y el Droide medico colocado una banda en su mejilla, pero lo que más llamo la atención fueron sus ojos su mirada decaída y la tristeza en ellos, se miraron por uno segundos.

-Mamita- Anakin fue el primero en hablar Rey abrió sus brazos para recibir el abrazo de su bebé, Ben tomo otra silla y se sentó frente a ella, posando su mano en la mejilla de Rey.

-Me dijeron que algo te había pasado, tu rostro ¿estás bien?- acariciaba suavemente para no lastimarla.

-No es nada grave no te preocupes, son solo pequeñas heridas y golpes estaré bien en un par de días- Rey le dijo y antes que pudiera decir algo más, Ben la abrazo fuertemente, ello lo entendió cuanto la extraño y se preocupó por ella.

-Estoy en casa, tranquilo- le susurro al odio.

.

.

.

Anakin tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro después de ver el abrazo de sus papas, Ben se llevó al niño, pues Rey tenía que descansar y terminar con otras heridas, ella le pidió que fuera a dar las clases del día a los aprendices y pasara por ella al terminar, sabía que estaba distante pero no quiso presionarla, sería más prudente hablar después.

-Papito ¿mi mami es tu novia?- Pregunto con mucha curiosidad el pequeño.

-Anakin ¿de donde sacaste eso de novios?-

-Mi tío Poe me dijo que cuando quieres a alguien se hacen novios-

-¿También te dijo que si se aman demasiado se casan y entonces se vuelven esposos?- la cara del niño lo decía lo inseguro que estaba.

-Papito, ¿tu amas a mi mamita?- finalmente pregunto Anakin.

-Con todo mi ser Anakin, tu madre es el amor de mi vida- el niño salto de emoción.

-Así como el príncipe con la princesa de luz, ósea que cuando recuperes a mi mamita se casaran-

Quiso decirle que ya estaban casados, pero seguro su hijo se confundiría, Ben se preguntó cómo le explicaba aun si sus papas estaba casados, Rey intento irse a vivir con otra persona, no quería complicar al niño, así que prefirió solo comentar.

-Te prometí que recuperaría tu mami, volveremos a ser una familia, solo espera Anakin- mientras revolvía, los cabellos de su pequeño.

.

.

.

Rey se sentó con cuidado a su lado, Finn aún estaba durmiendo, tomo su mano y se quedó mirándolo por un largo rato hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos, Finn le regalo una sonrisa al verla a su lado.

-Hola- le dijo Rey con una voz tan suave, se notaba la tristeza en su voz.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Por qué tan triste? Aún sigo aquí no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente- y ella dio un leve sonrisa ante estas palabras.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

\- Creo que me falta algo, pero supongo que seré un soldado robótico en pocos días- Finn trataba de quitar esa de tristeza de Rey.

-Finn lo siento tanto, perdóname- y lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-No, no por favor Rey, fui un imprudente, nada de esto es tu culpa- tratando de calmarla

-Sí, lo es porque tú siempre tratas de estar cerca de mí, si supieras la verdad no hubieras ido a esa misión conmigo, no fui capaz antes, todo es mi culpa- su pecho dolía, pero tenía que decírselo.

-Rey, por favor no sé de qué hablas pero enserio no es tu culpa, siempre voy a tratar de estar contigo para protegerte- apretaba su mano con fuerza- tranquila, todo está bien-

-Finn, yo…- se mordió los labios.

-Rey te amo, no te juzgues así, no es tu culpa, es solo una pierna- pero ella no se calmaba.

-Estoy embarazada me lo acaban de decir- Rey lo dijo tan abruptamente, que Finn no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, trato de sentarse.

-Rey esa es la mejor noticia del mundo- los ojos de Finn brillaban de felicidad.

-No puedo seguir contigo Finn, perdóname, pero ya no puedo más con esto-

-¿Pero qué dices?, Rey vamos a ser papas, es increíble- pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se detuvo a mirar a profundidad la mirada de ella, y vio tanta vergüenza, sabía que no iba a recibir una noticia nada agradable.

-Finn y tú y yo siempre nos hemos cuidado, yo seré madre otra vez pero este bebé es de…-

-Ben Solo- Finn la interrumpió y la vio decirle que si con su rostro - Vete y déjame solo- soltando la mano de ella con rabia.

-Finn déjame explicarte- Rey le rogaba.

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ- le grito Finn.

-Por favor- las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de los ojos de Rey, sus manos temblaban, trato de acercarse nuevamente y el movió sus brazos para que se alejara.

-QUE TE LARGES TE DIJE- se sentía tan alterado, lleno de ira, traicionado nuevamente por la mujer que amaba- ¿Por qué Rey? ¿Por qué siempre él?- su voz mostraba su dolor en estas preguntas.

-Él me mueve el mundo como tú no lo haces, solo él nadie más, Perdóname Finn- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de irse.

* * *

 **tenemos nuevo capitulo, la frase final fue cortesía de Ty'Nymy quien la dejo en los comentarios cuando pregunte por las formas para terminar con Finn y me encanto Gracias :3.**

 **nuevo bebé hasta yo me emocione con eso :D, aveces debes soltar algunas cosas para agarrar otras que producen mas felicidad, y eso fue le paso a Rey, ¿que dirá Ben ahora que sera otra vez padre?**

 **haaa toy feliz nos leemos en el capitulo de mañana :3 ya quiero saber sus reacciones con la noticia.**


	20. Nuevo Skywalker

Rey se devolvió a su cubículo, se acostó en la camilla y se debo llevar por sus sentimientos permitiendo que las lágrimas salieran hasta que ya no pudiera más.

Finn nuevamente salía lastimado por ella, y por Ben, era como si el destino se empeñara en dársela por momentos y después simplemente quitársela de las manos, se sentía culpable, Rey abrazo su barriga, una nueva vida estaba en ella, un nuevo rayo de Luz, primero Anakin y ahora este bebe, era una inmensa felicidad mezclada con un sentimiento de culpa.

.

.

.

3 horas atrás…

Cuando Leia recibió la novedad de Rey y le cayó como un balde agua fría sobre ella, su sobrina estaba embarazada de otro, solo imaginar la reacción de Ben, la lleno de angustia, le pidieron que viniera por que el examen de sangre mostró una novedad, espero todo menos eso.

Leia rodó la cortina del cubículo de Rey, hay estaba ella sentada en la camilla con los ojos perdidos, seguramente su mente también.

-Rey- dijo con suavidad Leía, vio que rostro se giró con algo que miedo, había tanta tristeza en los ojos de Rey que Leía se sintió compadecer, se acercó y la abrazo.

-Finn está herido, por mi culpa, Tía – mientras sollozaba.

-Mi niña, tranquila, es un riesgo que corremos todos los de la resistencia- tratando de consolarla, tomo la silla y se sentó a su lado, tomando sus manos con la de ella.

-Rey, hay algo más importante de lo que tenemos que hablar-

-Claro ¿qué sucede?-

-Quiero que sepas que Ben, aun te considera su pareja, su esposa, y eso puede complicar las cosas, pero Rey cariño, debes ser fuerte ahora más que nunca- la mirada de Rey decía que no entendía el porqué de estas palabras, Leía siguió.

-Rey, sabes que el protocolo siempre exige un examen de sangre, pues esta vez tu examen mostró un resultado inusual- con el tono de voz bastante serio.

-¿Hay algo mal en mí?- pregunto con muchas dudas Rey.

-Hija, estas embarazada, y déjame decirte que está bien, Ben debe firmar su separación y dejarte ser feliz con Finn, eres mi sobrina te apoyare-

Rey soltó a llorar tapo su cara con sus manos, en medio de tanto remordimiento acababa de recibir la mejor noticia de toda la galaxia, un nuevo bebe, otro como tanto quería Ben, esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad, retomo la calma y seco con sus manos sus mejillas, sonreía era como si una inyección de felicidad recorriera todo su cuerpo.

-Tía Leía, perdónanos por no habértelo dicho, mi papá ya lo sabe, Poe lo sabe, pero no tienes que preocuparte, porque….- sonreía de emoción- él bebe es de Ben- colocando su mano en su barriga -Es de Ben- repetía una y otra vez, haciendo que fuera Leía quien se echara a llorar esta vez.

.

.

.

Al cabo de unos minutos Leía se retiró y esta vez era Poe quien había venido a verla.

-Hey Maestra Jedi, parece que no todo salió tan bien- le dijo su hermano. Rey estaba recostada a medio lado en la camilla.

-¿Te asustaste verdad?, todavía te toca lidiar con tu hermana-

-Pues nada que hacer, nací primero- dándole un beso en la mejilla- me alegra que estés de regreso, estaba muy preocupado por ti, ¿creí que Ben estaría contigo?-

-Le dije que se fuera a entrenar a los aprendices y volviera por mi más tarde, lo estoy esperando, ya me dieron de alta, creo que todavía le faltan un par de horas-

-Vengo de ver a Finn, oye te conozco, no quiero que te culpes, por lo que le paso, como soldados, estamos expuestos a esto, podemos morir incluso, lo sabes- Poe acariciaba los cabellos de Rey.

-Puede sonar cruel, pero te quiero muchísimo, prefiero que salga lastimado el o quien sea mil veces antes que tú- agrego Poe.

-Tengo algo que decirte- la mueca de su cara delataba su picardía.

-¿Es algo bueno?- pregunto con mucha inseguridad Poe.

-Depende, ¿Aun odias a Ben Solo?- alcanzo al ceja en señal de ironía.

-Digamos que he aprendido a tolerarlo, ya dime ¿te hizo algo? Porque si es así yo….- le reclamo Poe, la sonrisa de Rey demostraba su emoción.

-Estoy embarazada, vas a hacer tío de nuevo- un largo grito de emoción, acompaño eso último que dijo Rey.

\- que… espera… embara… tío… otra vez… - Poe no podía terminar ninguna oración, abrazo fuertemente a su hermana, hablaron de la noticia por unos minutos, Poe no cabía de la emoción, un nuevo Skywalker en camino, grito, salto, la abrazo, fue bastante efusivo al saber del nuevo bebe, hablaron por algunos minutos.

-Rey, es hora de acabar con esto, debes decírselo a Finn- el semblante en su rostro cambio.

-Poe, es que …- se mordió los labios- no he podido, estoy segura que el bebé es de Ben, y sé que Finn ha venido varias veces desde que regrese con Ben, pero no he sido capaz-

-No puedes darle más largos, será mejor que se lo digas y rápido, porque no podrás ocultarle tu condición a Ben, y no le agradara nada la idea que Finn crea que es de él-

Rey quiso responderle a su hermano, pero lo llamaron desde su comunicador, se tuvo que ir rápidamente, no sin antes abrazar nuevamente a Rey y repetirle cual feliz estaba por la noticia.

Rey trato de descansar pero no lograba acomodarse, su hermano tenía razón no podía seguir evadiendo la situación, más ahora que un nuevo bebé de Ben estaba en camino, se levantó y fue a buscar a Finn para contarle la verdad.

.

.

.

Ben estaba listo para ir por Rey, Anakin era un aprendiz muy bueno y mejoraba con cada lección, los dos hombres tomaron camino a la enfermería, pasaron primero por unos pastelillos para ella, que Anakin insistió en llevar.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Rey con ropas nuevas y lista para irse, Anakin le dio la caja con los pastelillos a su mama y esta le dio un gran beso en la mejilla a cambio, Ben noto que el semblante de Rey era totalmente diferente al de esa madrugada, seguro había sido la impresión y sus sueño, lo que le hizo creer que ella estaba distante.

La vio y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, entonces Rey le saco la lengua y ese gesto fue seguido de una sonrisa de picardía, leyó en sus labios un te amo y basto para abrazarla aprovechando que Anakin seguía en sus brazos, los rodeo a los dos, y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, no quedaba duda cuando Ben amaba a su familia.

-Anakin se quedara conmigo esta noche sabes, y pues estábamos pensando ¿si te gustaría quedarte con nosotros también?- Ben rompió el silencio y Rey lo miro extrañada.

-Anakin, ¿eso fue idea tuya?- le pregunto a su pequeño.

-No fue idea de papi, él quiere que sean novios- fue la respuesta del niño con gestos que delataban una travesura y Rey se echó a reír a carcajadas ante estas palabras.

-Me encantaría quedarme con mis dos hombrecitos esta noche- fue la respuesta de ella.

-En realidad es por precaución, sabes hay que cuidarte- agrego Ben.

-Entonces no se diga más, ¿nos vamos?- se notaba la emoción de Rey.

Ben extendió su mano y Rey la tomo segura que a pesar de causar dolor a Finn por sus acciones, la persona que acababa de tomar su mano era la única que podía hacerla totalmente feliz en toda la galaxia Ben Solo.

.

.

.

Ben y Anakin insistieron en que los dejara consentirla y prepararon la cena, Rey tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viéndolos ser un desastre en la cocina, al final como acompañaron los pastelillos con algunas frutas, vieron algunos programas de entretención en el monitor del departamento, finalmente Anakin se quedó dormido y Ben se encargó de llevarlo a la cama.

Rey espero en la puerta, la escena de Ben arropando su hijo y despidiéndose con un beso en sus cabellos le pareció tan conmovedora, Ben se acercó a ella y la beso, para Rey su mundo era perfecto en este momento, tenía su precioso Anakin, a su esposo nuevamente a su lado y esta vez para siempre, ahora solo faltaba compartir esa noticia con él.

-No has dejado de sonreír, ¿pasa algo?- Ben ya no podía más, sabía que Rey, tenía algo que decirle, sus gestos, esa sonrisa tan peculiar de ella cuando está feliz, la conocía.

-Sabes se me antoja, una infusión roja, será mucho pedirte que me prepares una-

-Para mi bella princesa lo que sea-

Ben se fue a la cocina, preparo, rápidamente la infusión, al menos eso no fue un desastre, cuando salió Rey estaba de Pie frente a la enorme pared de cristal, lo miro dándole esa sonrisa de nuevo, le ofreció la tasa y ella lo tomo, mientras su mirada seguía hacia el exterior, era un juego de verlo y desviar sus ojos, Ben estaba desconcertado, se quedó de pie a su lado.

-¿Eres Feliz Ben?- finalmente pregunto Rey.

-Por mucho tiempo creí que no sería posible, pero cuando me entere que estabas embaraza de Anakin en medio de esa batalla, he sido completamente Feliz, por tenerte y a nuestro hijo, soy Feliz por ti Rey y por la familia que me diste, cuando no merecía nada- los ojos de ella brillaban ante estas palabras.

-Finn perdió una pierna por mi culpa- el rostro de Rey cambio.

\- Poe me lo dijo, fue a ver a Anakin en la tarde después de verte a ti, me contó lo que paso, ¿no me digas que piensas seguir con el por lastima?-

-No- exclamo Rey- tengo que decirte algo pero no sé cómo hacerlo y como lo vallas a tomar-

-Sabía que tenías algo, Ves… es que… - los gestos de Ben, decía que había perdido la paciencia- Rey no me vengas con ninguna tontería por….- pero antes que pudiera decir algo más ella lo beso.

Los ojos brillantes de Rey, su sonrisa y ese tic de morderse los labios, además estaba dando algunos brincos, finalmente Ben cedió y sonreía con ella, Rey tomo de la muñeca la mano derecha de Ben y la poso en su barriga, el rostro de Ben cambio enseguida, sus labios empezaron temblar, quería decir algo pero era como si se ahogara, las palabras no salían.

Ben empezó a sollozar, y apretó sus labios, cayo de rodillas y poso su frente sobre el abdomen de Rey y la abrazo, lloraba, lo sintió otro bebé, dejo que la felicidad invadiera su alma, y empezó a besar su barriga, haciéndole cosquillas, repetía los te amo una y otra vez.

Finalmente pasó sus brazos debajo de sus caberas y con impulso él la alzo dándole algunas vueltas por los aires, ella lo beso mientras Ben la regresaba al suelo, no hubo necesidad de palabras, serian padres de nuevo y ambos disfrutaba esa felicidad, mientras Rey secaba son sus manos las lagrimas de las mejillas de Ben, este entrelazo los dedos de Rey con los suyos sus frentes estaban unidas, Ben beso la punta de la nariz de Rey y eso le hizo cosquillas mientras sonreía grandemente, -Te amo tanto- finalmente le dijo, sellando ese momento con un beso.

* * *

 **Tres diferentes reacciones a una misma noticia :3, Falta que el abuelo se entere y sobre todo Anakin, ya no tengo palabras para expresar cuando los quiero por seguir esta historia y regalarme cada día su tiempo y sus palabras, aun tenemos cosas que contar...**

 **nos leemos mañana, estaré feliz esperando sus reacciones al capitulo del día un abrazo. Cindy**


	21. Promesa cumplida

Ben no podía dejar de mirarla, la espalda descubierta de Rey mientras su rostro tan calmado al dormir lo llenaba de Paz, se despertó hace unos 20 minutos atrás, lavo su rostro y solo se sentó a su lado a observarla, las yemas de sus dedos pasaron suavemente por su espalda, tocarla era un sensación gloriosa, su tersa piel, lo hacía estremecer.

Rey tenía la facilidad de desarmarlo por completo, hacerlo vulnerable y frágil, la calidez del contacto se filtraba en el gota a gota, como un animal sediento de placer, Ben se llenaba poco a poco de esas ganas de hacerle el amor.

Se acostó a su lado, y sus labios buscaron desesperadamente su espalda, mientras su mano izquierda se movió hacia sus pechos, tomando su pequeño seno que apretó suavemente, no importa cuántas veces la tuviera entre sus brazos nunca era suficiente quería todo de Rey siempre, solo en el sexo dejaba libremente salir sus instintos más oscuros, ese el balance que había encontrado entre la luz y la oscuridad de su alma.

Gentil y tierno con ella en todo momento, salvaje y fuerte entre las sabanas, Ben sintió como Rey susurraba su nombre con tanta suavidad, apenas y se estaba levantando acerco sus labios al oído de ella- Buenos días princesa- la escucho sonreír.

-Es una linda forma de despertarme- tenía que morder sus labios pues Ben no dejaba de llenarla de caricias.

-Tengo ganas de ti, ¿Cómo haces para provocarme tanto?- deslizando su mano en la parte baja de ella y jugando con sus dedos.

-Soy toda tuya- fue su respuesta Rey giro un poco para verlo y Ben le correspondió con un largo beso.

Jugaba en su espalda, pasando su lengua en línea recta, Ben poso sus manos en las caderas de ella, la acomodo para recibirlo, se posó detrás de sus glúteos y entro acompañando el momento de un Ben dejo que su cuerpo por si solo tomara el ritmo, primero salidas lentas con entradas violentas, que le permitieran hacerla estremecer, pasando luego a un ritmo más fuerte y continuo que disfruto por largos minutos.

Ben apreció como los poros de la piel de Rey erizarse de placer y su interior estrecharse, ella mordió sus labios para controlar el grito y no despertar a Anakin que dormía en la habitación siguiente, Ben respiro hondo y dejo que Rey disfrutara su momento, cuando la sintió recuperarse, retomo el ritmo hasta que al cabo de unos minutos llego al éxtasis, acabando dentro de ella.

.

.

.

Rey se apresuró a preparar el desayuno y alistar a Anakin, su tía llamo a decir que Luke había regresado, estaba ansiosa por darle la nueva noticia a su papá.

Se encontró con él en su departamento y el Niño se tiro en los brazos de su abuelo tan pronto lo vio, Luke estaba feliz de ver a su nieto y su hija, al cabo de un rato R2D2 y Anakin jugaban mientras Rey traía algo de beber para ella y su padre.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte- Fue Rey quien comenzó la conversación.

-Quieres decirme que será abuelo de nuevo, porque eso ya lo sabía, hija soy difícil de sorprender- Rey quedo boquiabierta ante la respuesta de su padre.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?... Papá que malo eres- suspiro hondo- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Pregunto.

-La fuerza que viene de ti cambio y era algo que ya había visto antes, por qué crees que esa noche te pregunte si todo estaba bien con Ben- todo tuvo sentido para Rey en ese momento.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Poe?-

-¿Te preocupa que no se lleve bien con Ben?-

\- me preocupa que Finn es su mejor amigo y eso haga que ustedes tengan alguna discusión-

-Papá Poe lo sabe, también lo de Ben, incluso fue quien me recordó todo el tiempo que debía poner un alto a lo de Finn, me apoyo en todo como siempre, es el mejor hermano de toda la Galaxia- eso si que sorprendió a Luke.

-Ustedes son lo mejor de mi vida Rey- ambos sonreían.

.

.

.

Pasaron algunas semanas, Rey y Ben decidieron que lo mejor era ir haciendo la transición como familia de a poco asi que Rey y Anakin se quedaban en el departamento de Ben cada noche de por medio, después dos noches seguidas y asi hasta este dia donde ya tenian tres noches, decidieron que no podían seguirle dando más largos, pues en cualquier momento la barriga de Rey mostraría a Anakin que tendría un hermanito.

Ben estaba jugando con su hijo, lo tomo por los aires y cuando lo regreso le dijo que tenía algo importante que hablar de hombre a hombre, el niño estaba muy emocionado.

-Anakin, sabes que mamá y yo te queremos muchisimo y pues recuerdas que tu Tio Poe dijo que cuando las personas se quieren se hacen novios-

-¿mami es tu novia por fin?- los ojos del niño brillaban de la emoción.

Ben le paso su anillo de bodas - Anakin ¿puedes leer el nombre que está grabado dentro del anillo?- el niño miró con cuidado, tuvo que moverlo varias veces hasta encontrar ese pequeño grabado y leyó -Rey- sonreía grandemente.

-Papi, es el nombre de mi mamita-

-Asi es pequeño, eres muy listo, Anakin tu mami y yo, estamos casados por eso naciste tu, por que nos amábamos-

-¿y ya no se quieren?- el niño no entendía muy bien todo.

-Nos queremos más que antes Anakin-

-¿Entonces por que mamí salia tanto con el feo de Finn? ella te quiere a ti papí lo se, sonrie cuando te ve y mi abuelo dice que es porque te quiere mucho-

-Por que me fui Anakin y tu mamá creyó que no regresaría, por eso Finn trato de entrar en sus vidas, nunca tuvo malas intenciones pequeño, pero aquí estoy para ustedes y te prometo que no los volveré a dejar solos-

\- esta bien papito- aunque el rostro del niño le decía claramente que no aún clara las cosas, Ben respiro hondo y trato de explicarle todo de la manera más simple

-Anakin lo que he querido decirte es que recupere a mamá como te lo prometí, ¿te gustaría mudarte aquí definitivamente?- los ojos del niño de abrieron de la emoción, abrazó a su papá.

-Gracias por cumplir tu promesa papá-

-Por ti Anakin, lo que sea, somos una familia Anakin, nunca más nos separaremos-

* * *

 **Nuevo capitulo, se que demore en actualizar pero el Fin de semana fue algo agitado para mi xD y el poco tiempo que tuve fue para mi otro Fic, igual espero que me disculpen y disfruten este nuevo cap, les regale un buen inicio por la demora :3**

 **ya estamos cerca del final de esta bella historia aun me quedan algunas cosas por desarrollar que ya las tenía pensado para esta historia, pero serian unos 4 capitulos mas o menos los que quedan, esta semana estoy llena de trabajo, mientras otros descansan yo trabajo en zona turistica asi que mis labores se duplican, actulizare cada dos dias espero mientras no surjan contratiempos...**

 **superamos los 90 comentarios wow es simplemente halagador por que fue gracias a ustedes y sus palabras y su apoyo que esta historia ha sido tan querida, nunca me cansare de decirles cuánto aprecio su tiempo y sus palabras, son lo mejor !**

 **nos leemos pronto, un abrazo, Cindy.**


	22. Felicidad perdida

Estaban juntos como una familia, como siempre debió ser Rey llegaba a los 3 meses de embarazo y este nuevo bebe si quería hacerse notar rápidamente, afortunadamente su pantalón no era de cierre o no le hubiera quedado, la comodidad de los elásticos y la ropa ancha le encantaba.

Rey pasaba su tiempo entre entrenar la orden, su aprendiz y ayudar a su tía, nuevamente la dejaron fuera de misiones peligrosas, aunque esta noche sería algo diferente, le anunciarían a Anakin que tendría un hermanito, Ella y Ben decidieron que lo mejor fuera que el niño primero se acostumbrara a su vida en familia antes que decirle que vendría un miembro más, dado que conociendo el carácter del niño, no resultaría en algo bueno.

Tomo rumbo a buscar a su pequeño, resulto que el niño nautalano que rescato en aquella misión antes había sido ayudado por Ben y este informo a la resistencia pero cuando fueron hace un año por él, la familia ya no estaba en la ubicación dada, Anakin y su nuevo compañero tenían la misma edad, y como el siguiente niño en la orden en edad tenía 8 años, prefirieron que esos dos entrenaran juntos y así tendrían un nuevo grupo para los más pequeños.

Marian estaba a cargo de los pequeños esa tarde, Rey la saludo con todo el gusto hablaron por un rato antes de despedirse, Anakin estaba muy inquieto pues sabía que irían a visitar a su tío Poe, llevaba su casco de piloto, mientras caminaba dando vueltas y haciendo muchos sonidos graciosos.

.

.

.

-Te ves gorda- ese fue el saludo tan cariñoso de su hermano, Rey golpeo su brazo.

-Hey, no estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto y vas a seguir así hasta explotar- acompañando sus palabras con gestos graciosos.

-No me hagas llorar mira que estoy más sensible de lo normal, se bueno con tu hermana- sonreían

-¿mami por qué estas triste? – pregunto Anakin, los adultos se miraron, Poe le pregunto con los ojos a Rey si Anakin lo sabía y ella negó con la cabeza, las ventajas de ser hermanos y la facilidad con la que se entendían.

-Para nada campeón, mami no está triste solo es un juego de hermanos, tranquilo vale- Poe calmo al niño mientras jalaba sus cachetes.

-Anakin, ¿te gustaría tener un hermano, así como tu mami y yo? – pregunto expectante Poe.

-No- grito el niño cambiando el semblante de su rostro.- no quiero, mami es mía, papá es mío, abuelita y abuelito no quiero, no quiero, no no y no- tirándose en el piso había comenzado un berrinche, Poe sabía que su hermana lo estaba fulminando con su mirada.

-Había olvidado que tiene tanto del papá - Poe suspiro profundamente, cargo al niño en su hombro- bueno campeón, vamos a pilotear un rato- los gritos mágicamente se calmaron, se despidió de su hermana y camino con su sobrino al hombro, este se despedía de su mamá moviendo sus manos –Nos vemos más tarde- fue lo último que le dijo Poe a Rey.

.

.

.

Luego de estar un largo rato con el niño en el simulador, Poe estaba listo para llevar a Anakin a su casa, caminaban rumbo a Leia pues ella requirió la presencia del piloto y no caería mal que Anakin saludara a su abuela antes de llevarlo con sus papas.

Al llegar Leia no cabía de la felicidad llenado de besos a su nieto, C3PO corría, pues Anakin jugaba a ser el malo que lo perseguía, Leia y Poe miraban esa escena encantados.

-Ha crecido tanto, no podría estar más feliz de ver a mi hijo y mis sobrinos ser tan felices, y eso también va para ti hijo, ya es hora de que te cases-

-Capitana, por favor-

-Me gusta más cuando me dices tía-

-Tia Leia, todo a su tiempo no te afanes, te daré otro sobrino cuando menos lo esperes- guiñando su ojo.

-Tenemos una situación que atender y tendrás que estar varios días por fuera, como Rey pues tu sabes embarazada, necesito que otro Skywalker se haga cargo, es algo diplomático pero los senadores admiran mucho a tu padre y este no puede ir-

Poe suspiro profundamente pasando su mano por su rostro, odiaba ese tipo de cosas, -Creí que llevar el apellido Dameron me salvaría de esto- respondió irónicamente.

-Hazlo por tu hermana, ya que ella no puede moverse de aquí-

-Siendo así no puedo negarme, llevare al niño con Rey antes que se haga más tarde-

-Tienes que partir en una hora-

-QUE!, disfrutas hacerme sufrir ¿verdad?-

-Entre el departamento de ellos y el mío ya se me va la hora que tengo para alistarme-

-Le pediré a C3PO y alguna de las chicas que lleve al niño a Rey tú solo ve a empacar tus cosas, ¿te parece?-

-Como quieras- Poe se despidió de Anakin y Leia y se retiró.

Leia pidió a una de las operadoras, que llevara al niño con la Maestra Skywalker, diciéndole que C3PO los acompañaría, con un fuerte abrazo dejo ir a su nieto.

Caminaban por los pasillos sin ningún contratiempo, el robot no paraba de hablar, se estremeció al sentir una explosión, cuando el humo se dispersó, ni la chica ni Anakin estaban.

-A la princesa No le gustara nada esto- dijo para sí, mientras salía corriendo buscando a quien avisarle de la situación.

.

.

.

Una serie de explosiones en varios puntos de la base de la resistencia activaron las alarmas, Rey y Ben se miraron sabían que esto no traería nada bueno, rápidamente salieron del departamento, se movieron por varios pasillos, pero no había enemigos, todo les resulto muy extraño, finalmente llegaron donde Leía, ella no hacía más que llorar afligida, al verlos no hacía más que repetir que la perdonaran.

Rey la abrazo tratando de darle consuelo, diciéndole que se calmara, visualizo a Poe llegar le dijo a Ben que se quedara con su mamá y al ver el rostro de extrañeza de su hermano fue como si su respiración se cortara.

-¿Dónde está Anakin?- Le pregunto a Poe, su cuerpo temblaba esperando su respuesta.

La cara de sorpresa de Poe se lo dijo todo- debería estar contigo- volteo y al ver a Leia lo supo Anakin no estaba, todo su mundo se desmorono en ese segundo llegando solo oscuridad.

-BEN- giro su rostro para ver quien lo llamaba, era Poe de rodillas Rey estaba en el piso desmayada, corrió para cargarla y al hacerlo sintió esa extraña humedad en su brazo, Rey estaba sangrando, el bebé, se desesperó Ben sintió que sus piernas fallaban –TENEMOS QUE LLEVARLA A LA ENFERMERÍA- era Poe quien lo regresaba a la realidad.

Ben se alteró y corrió con ella en brazos, no había pensamientos, no había sentimientos, solo un vacío, un enorme, como un agujero negro en su pecho que le quitaba el aire, todo su mundo se había desmoronado en segundos.

* * *

 _ **Estamos cada vez mas cerca del final *v*, espero disfruten estas ultimas lecturas ser feliz de recibir sus opiniones, esta vez haré una dedicatoria diferente por que se lo merece, Stephen, Amor palabras nunca son suficientes para agradecerte 8 años de felicidad y mas ser el primero en leer y criticar cada capitulo, aun si lo que vallas a decirme no me guste.**_

 _ **yo soy un torbellino de emociones y tu eres agua calmada.**_

 _ **yo digo La venganza de los Siths y tu Una nueva** **esperanza**_

 _ **yo soy #temacapitan y tu #teamironman xD**_

 _ **yo soy la impulsiva y tu eres el analítico.**_

 _ **yo leo Jean Austen y tu Stephen King.**_

 _ **yo soy mar y tu sabana.**_

 _ **eres tan diferente a mi y por eso me complementas.**_


	23. Como en los viejos tiempos

_Rey gritaba de frustración, toda la ropa estaba tirada por el cuarto, ese fue el escenario que Ben encontró al entrar._

 _\- Ben no puedo usar más ese fajón me aprieta, todo es incómodo- mientras casi lloraba de la ira con la ropa que sentía en ese momento, Ben la abrazo por la espalda._

 _-Tranquila, estas preciosa, mandare a que hagan ropa de elásticos y más holgada para ti ¿te parece?- tomo entres sus manos la de Rey y con cuidado coloco un anillo en su dedo anular._

 _-Pensé que dado que tu anterior anillo no existe más, deberías tener uno nuevo y pues…. ¿Qué te parece si renovamos los votos?- sus ojos estaban cristalizados de la felicidad, Ben la amaba con todo su ser._

 _Rey tuvo que llevarse sus manos a su rostro para controlar la emoción, empezó a llorar y Ben la abrazo contra su pecho –Ben yo…- Rey tenía sus ojos enormes y llenos de lágrimas, este embarazo la tenía más sensible que nunca, dio un profundo suspiro._

 _-Mi respuesta no ha cambiado, una y mil veces si- uniendo sus frentes mientras sonreían de tranquilidad por ser la familia que siempre quisieron._

.

.

.

Ben no podía transmitir nada, miraba en anillo en la mano de Rey, su esposa, tomo su mano entre las suyas y la llevo a su frente, ese vacío se había apoderado de todo su ser, culpa una y otra vez ese sentimiento llegaba a su corazón, Anakin Solo, su hijo no estaba, lo buscaron por toda la base, un secuestro y una sola razón por ser él su padre.

Todo siempre se tornaba difícil para los que quería, ¿porque tuvo que nacer con oscuridad en él?, ¿Por qué se debo caer en el lado oscuro para protegerla?, ¿Por qué el destino coloco a Rey de nuevo en su vida?, ¿Por qué le dijo que la amaba y la hizo suya, aquella noche en esa posada tan cutre de ese lejano planeta? ¿Por qué siempre ellos?, ¿acaso ya todo estaba determinado para que sufrieran?, ¿Solo por ser Skywalker?, ¿de todas las mujeres de la galaxia, tenía que fijarse en su prima, en su familia?

Rey era su familia, en ese momento todo cobro sentido para Ben Solo, su hijo es un Skywalker de sangre pura o al menos eso lo más puro que después de su abuelo había nacido, eso era lo que quería Snoke un nuevo aprendiz, en la Primera Orden varias veces tomaron muestras de su sangre, estaban obsesionados con saber qué hacía a los Skywalker tan sensibles a la fuerza, su hijo sería un conejillo de indias para la primera orden, la conexión mental, no estaban detrás de él, siempre fue Anakin a quien quisieron. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?, maldijo para sus adentros.

-Ben- una suave voz lo llamo, Rey estaba, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro- Ben ¿Anakin, donde está mi hijo?- su corazón se partió en mil pedazos al verla sufrir, sentía su garganta vuelta un nudo, colocó su mano izquierda en su mejilla y con la derecha apretó fuertemente la mano de Rey.

-No está aquí Rey, la primera orden a nuestro hijo…- su rostro ahora si estaba trasmitiendo todo su dolor.

-Tienes que traerlo de vuelta- el tono de voz de Rey cambio drásticamente- Mírame a los ojos Ben Solo, Eres su padre, tiene que ir por nuestro hijo, partearles el trasero de una vez por todas a todos esos malditos y regresar con Anakin para estar conmigo y el bebé, ni siquiera pienses en abandonarnos de nuevo ¿ESTA CLARO?- Esa última pregunta fue casi una orden.

-Jure que no los abandonaría de nuevo, no pienso dejarte nunca más, pero tú debes estar aquí y esperar, Rey casi pierdes el bebé, es un milagro que aun este en tu vientre, tienes un riesgo muy alto de aborto, No tienes permitido hacer nada –

-¿pero está bien, nuestro hijo?- sollozaba esa noticia la dejo impactada- ¿Dime que todo está bien?-

-Solo si descansas, y no te sobre esfuerzas, Rey yo me encargo de Anakin, pero tu deber ahora es cuidar de nuestro bebé, por una vez no seas terca y confía en nosotros, recuperare nuestra familia te lo prometo- ella asintió con su rostro y Ben el dio un beso en la frente.

.

.

.

Luke apresuro sus pasos, al llegar se encontró con una base principal atacada y la notica que lo dejo sin aliento, La primera orden secuestro a su nieto Anakin y su hija estaba internada, por poco pierde su nuevo bebé, pero por que milagrosamente no había bajas, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero algo si tenían claro, todo era por el destino tortuoso que los Skywalkers llevaban a sus espaldas.

llego centro de mandos, se topo con una Leia tan abatida, la mujer más fuerte que conocía, tenía sus ojos tan rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y la culpa grabado en su frente, al verlo ella corrió en sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente.

Leía le dijo que tenían infiltrados de la primera orden y nadie lo noto, hace unos minutos atrás recibieron un vídeo de la primera orden confirmando que Anakin estaba con ellos, y que si lo querían debían dar un Skywalker por otro, no paraba de disculparse por lo que paso.

Luke visualizo a Poe, estaba sentado tenía sus manos cruzadas apoyadas en su rostro sus ojos, se venían tan perdidos en sus pensamientos, un rápido vistazo en su mente y sintió toda la culpa que también lo atormentaba.

-TODOS AFUERA- una orden de una voz que Luke reconoció al instante era Ben, Leía trato de decir algo, pero este le hizo señas que no.

-Lamento mucho esta situación- Ben se dirigió a todos –Pero necesito que nos dejen solos, este es no fue un ataque a la resistencia, fue un ataque hacia nosotros los Skywalker, así que les pido que abandonen este lugar y me permitan discutir esta situación con mi familia-

Tanta calma en alguien tan explosivo, Luke curvo sus labios, en su aprendiz finalmente reinaba la Luz, pero los demás también se sorprendieron nunca antes había mostrado esos dotes de liderazgo en la resistencia, obedecieron las palabras de Ben sin poner resistencia.

-Hijo lo siento tanto- Era Leía.

-Madre nada de esto es tu culpa, tarde o temprano tenía que suceder, estaban detrás de Anakin desde que nació-

-¿Que dijiste?- Poe se levantó alterado de su asiento - ¿desde qué nació? Entonces por que hasta ahora lo hicieron-

-Por qué nos confiamos-Respondió Luke- Anakin siempre estaba con alguno de nosotros, excepto las veces que lo cuido Finn, pero igual es un soldado entrenado, pero por primera vez lo dejamos sin defensas-

-Exacto, Snoke quiere a Anakin, no solo para que sea su nuevo aprendiz, lo quiere por su sangre para estudiarla- esas palabras de Ben si dejaron a todos desconcertados, Ben les explico sus razones para creer eso y de todas las veces que a él le hicieron pruebas de laboratorio.

-Mi pobre nieto, es tan pequeño- se lamentaba Leia.

-Madre los necesito a todos, tengo un plan pero antes necesito volver a ponerlos en riesgo, pero solo lograre hago esto con mi familia y Rey no puede participar-

-Te apoyaremos sea lo que sea, ahora cuéntanos de que se trata- Fueron las palabras de Poe, y el rostro de su Maestro y su madre le confirmaron que estaba de acuerdo.

-¿Entonces cual es el plan?- Pregunto Luke.

-Maestro, necesito su guía abriré la conexión mental con Snoke nuevamente, si el podía llegar a mi y saber donde estaba, tal vez halla una forma de que yo pueda llegar a él - Todos se miraron, era muy riesgoso, pero una buena idea.

-¿y una vez sepas donde estas como sacaremos a Anakin de ese lugar?, Snoke pidió un Skywalker por otro- dijo Poe.

-y se lo daremos, princesa Leia me temo que sera nuevamente rescatada, por un piloto coqueto, un Maestro Jedi y su aprendiz- fue la respuesta de Ben.

Todos entendieron lo que Ben quería decir- Como en los viejos- menciono Luke, -Como en los viejos tiempos- confirmo su hermana.

* * *

 **Estamos a solo dos capítulos del final que emoción ! estoy super feliz ya tengo todo en mi cabeza solo necesito el tiempo de escribirlo que es lo no he tenido últimamente ni tendré en todos estos días T.T pero hay vamos de a poquito, ¿no se si están tan emocionados como yo?**

 **superamos las 2000 vistas y los 100 comentarios y eso hace que mi corazon no tenga como agradecerles tanto apoyo... me dan el aliento para ser de esta historia lo mejor que puedo darles.**


	24. Mismo Nombre

Era una pequeña habitación metálica, el niño no dejaba de llorar, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de miedo, tantas personas que desconocía y que le aterraban, llamaba a sus papas una y otra vez y no tenía respuesta, sus abuelos o su Tío Poe nadie llegaba a rescatarlo de ese encierro.

El pecho de Anakin se movía de sus sollozos, le habían advertido que si gritaba sería peor, así que el niño como pudo calmo los gritos pero no dejaba de llorar, no entendía nada, se garraba con fuerza su brazo le dolía, cuando llego a ese lugar lo metieron a un laboratorio y tomaron muestras de su sangre varias veces.

Anakin estaba tan perdido, su mente no procesaba lo que sucedía alrededor, no entendía por qué eran tan malos con él, su padre antes le había dicho que usara la fuerza para llamarlo, pero era demasiado pequeño para saber a qué se refería, aun así intento en su mente llamarlo, pero nada.

Anakin estaba listo para soltar a gritar nuevamente cuando sintió ese tibio calor en sus cabellos, al verlo fue como si la calma invadiera su corazón, no sabía quién era esa persona que irradiaba luz, pero le hizo sentir tranquilidad.

El niño secaba las lágrimas de su rostro con sus manos, mientras esa persona le pedía que se calmara que todo estaría bien, esa persona de luz, le pregunto si era un Skywalker y el niño respondió con un gran gesto y una sonrisa, le dijo que la fuerza de él lo había llamado, por eso estaba ahí, la sorpresa del niño fue mayor cuando se enteró que ambos compartían el mismo nombre.

.

.

.

El salón de meditación se encontraba vacío de estudiantes ese día, Ben solo estaba listo para abrir el vínculo que tanto le costó antes cerrar, lo que fuera por tener a su hijo de vuelta, Luke llego y Poe con él, su Madre le dijo que mientras haría los arreglos necesarios para ir por Anakin, que los alcanzaría luego.

-¿Estás Listo?- fue la pregunta Luke, Ben respiro profundamente.

-Para enfrentar la oscuridad, pues nací listo, hagámoslo- miro a Poe- Gracias cuñado parece que al fin entendiste lo que es ser un Skywalker- se dirigió a Poe.

Desde hace un par de años Poe se venía entrenando en la fuerza, para mejorar sus habilidades de piloto.

-Por mi dejo el vínculo abierto, para que Snoke te atormente en sus pesadillas-

Tomaron posición de meditación, Luke poso su mano en su hombro derecho y Poe seria de ayuda para la concentración y equilibrio de la fuerza este poso su mano en el hombro izquierdo, entraron en un estado de percepción de la fuerza.

Ben veía sus recuerdos más importantes, el nacimiento de Rey, muchos recuerdos de ella cuando era una niña, un Halcón Milenario irse a través de esa ventana de cristal, el beso de su madre y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas su primer día como Maestro Jedi, el primer encuentro con Snoke, abandonar a Rey en Jakku, la primera vez que uso su casco como Kylo Ren, el Reencuentro con Rey, el interrogatorio, el momento donde la salvo, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, la noticia del embarazo de Rey, todo aquello que llevaba en lo más profundo de sus corazón.

*¿No crees que es demasiada felicidad para alguien que carga con oscuridad?* Era Snoke en su mente.

*¿O es que acaso, Kylo Ren se cree digno de la familia que tiene?* era solo un rayo gris lo que su mente podía visualizar, necesita más tiempo para llegar hasta donde se encontraba.

*Ambos cometimos un error no nací en la oscuridad, surgí en un punto medio entre los dos, al final la Luz fue más fuerte en mi* Era Ben.

*MIENTES, ERES DEBIL SIEMPRE LO FUISTE, TE DEJASTE ENGAÑAR POR LA HIJA DE SKYWALKER Y AHORA ERES UN SIMPLE HOMBRE DE HOGAR, CUANDO PUDISTE CONQUISTAR LA GALAXIA* Ben sentía la ira de las palabras de Snoke.

*Tal vez me volví un hombre más simple, que se conforma con pequeñas cosas como la sonrisa de mi esposa, y la de mi hijo*

*¿Crees que podrás salvarlo?, es lo único que has hecho bien, engendrar un Skywalker de sangre pura, las lecturas de mitocondrias del niño superan las de tu abuelo, sabiendo eso ¿acaso piensas que lo regresare?*

*Lo sacare de donde sea que lo escondas, nunca podrás alejarlo de mi*

*Tu vida por la de él, escoge entonces Kylo Ren*

Entonces lo vio claramente los puntos de ambos tanto de Snoke como de su hijo, ese segundo de descuido y una gran mancha gris estaba cubriendo desde los alrededores el espacio de su mente* ERES MIO* escucho pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, sintió una flama de luz que le abrió paso ese espacio vacío y una fuerza que lo jalo mientras dejaba atrás las sombras y solo brillaba la luz.

Ben abrió sus ojos alterados, tenía sudor en todo su cuerpo, se levantó rápidamente, le faltaba el aire, a su lado Luke y Poe, sabía que fue su maestro quien lo jalo de regreso antes que el vínculo quedara abierto permanentemente –Gracias- con el poco aire que podían tomar sus pulmones le dijo –Ya sé dónde está- agrego.

.

.

.

Se encontraron con Leia para darle la noticia, Snoke estaba en Dantooine y tenía sentido un planeta muy poco habitado, en el punto más lejano del borde exterior donde nadie le gustaba llegar y la Nueva República no gobernaba, el lugar perfecto para no ser detectado, pero Anakin estaba a bordo de la estación imperial de la Primera orden camino a Dantooine, aún no había sido entregado a Snoke, las sospechas del padre eran ciertas lo estaban tomando como conejillo de experimentos primero.

-Creo que lo entregaran en al menos dos noches, primero lo deben sacar provecho de su sangre lo más que puedan- la preocupación de Ben era evidente.

-Entonces debemos apurarnos, yo iré primero, me entregare diciendo que no puedo permitir que mi hijo lo haga, así les daré un reporte de la situación primero, Luke y yo nos podemos comunicar mentalmente, será como lo habíamos planeado y si está en una estación podremos lograrlo-

-Madre lamento ponerte en esta situación-

-Por ustedes, lo que sea no te preocupes hijo, iré a mi nave me acompañara C3PO y creo que debemos ir pues, ya suya no debe demorar en llegar-

Caminaron por los pasillos para llegar al punto de despliegues, Leia abordo la nave que la llevaría con la Primera Orden y se marchó.

.

.

.

Los tres estaban listos esperando la nave asignada para ellos.

-No entiendo por qué no vamos en algún carguero y ya- Reclamo Poe.

-La primera orden tiene la última tecnología, necesitamos algo tan anticuado que no pueda ser detectado hasta cuando ya estemos adentro, además ya lo dijimos antes será como los viejos tiempos- fue la respuesta de Luke.

Ben trago en seco, acaso últimamente las cosas obvias no podía ser capaz de entenderlas, sabia el plan de su madre- El Halcón milenario- dijo con algo de miedo en su voz.

La respuesta vino con una leve sonrisa de su Maestro, desde que volvió a la Luz no hacía más que evitar a Chui en cada ocasión que aparecía a visitaros, Anakin adoraba a su Tío Wookie y ni hablar de Rey, pero él no se sentía digno de mirarlo a los ojos, no después de lo que paso con su padre.

Pero antes que pudiera decir algo más esa chatarra blanca hizo su aparición, Luke y Poe mostraron su emoción al ver a Chui, Pero Ben permaneció a un lado, esperando.

-Sonidos de Wookie-

-Si lo sé, finalmente puedes verle la cara Chui, míralo igual de Feo que siempre- Era Poe

-Sonidos de Wookie- seguido de unos brazos abiertos en señal de un apretón, la nostalgia se filtró en los ojos de Ben ante este gesto y se abalanzo sobre su pecho, mientras lloraba y le pedía perdón.

-Realmente lo siento tanto, y no es que te estuviera evitando Chui, es que tú me viste…. como podría darte la cara después de eso- la respuesta no tardo.

-Sonidos de Wookie-

-Claro que duele la herida y mucho de hecho- posando su mano sobre su costado, mientras el Woookie seguía hablando.

\- No, Chui no te disculpes, me la merecía, soy un asesino- mordiendo sus labios y pequeña pausa antes de continuar- pero aun siendo la mayor escoria de la Galaxia, aun si no merezco la familia que tengo, necesito recuperar a mi hijo, por favor-

-Por supuesto que no te mereces a mi hermana- Luke golpeo a su hijo- Pero es la verdad- reprocho Poe al recibir el porrazo.

-Sonidos de Wookie- Todos sonreían.

-Bueno mucha charla, abordemos es hora de Traer de regreso a Anakin Solo- dijo Luke y todos le dieron un si con sus rostros.

* * *

 **Regrese no se si me extrañaron como yo a ustedes, me perdí lo sé, el trabajo fue el triple esta semana pasada y pues realmente no había tenido nada de tiempo, entre ayer y hoy pude finalmente sacar el capitulo que emoción ya casi llegamos al final *O* todavía no creo como pasa el tiempo.**

 **Este capitulo es la antesala al gran final, sigo con bastante trabajo y estaré por fuera el fin de semana, así que si alcanzo el lunes tendrán el ultimo capitulo T.T ultimo bueno :"(.**

 **Nuevamente gracias a los lectores por tan bellos comentarios, por su tiempo y cariño a este historia, espero no decepcionarlos, un saludo a todos.**


	25. Misión rescate I

ESTE CAPITULO ESTA INSPIRADO EN STAR WARS UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA.

.

.

.

-Bienvenida Capitana, y yo creí que tendría el gusto el ver la cara del Traidor más grande, en su lugar su madre se entregó por él, no es más que un cobarde- Hux hablaba dejando ver el odio en sus palabras.

-No les entregaría a mi hijo nuevamente-

-Vales tanto o más que él, el Lider Snoke estará feliz de saber quién de los Skywalker fue el que decidió entregarse-

-Quiero ver a mi nieto y exijo su libertad-

Hux sonrió levemente- Ese es el problema de ustedes los guidados en la Luz, creen todo lo que es dicen-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Nunca entregaremos al niño, pero gracias a esa información ahora tenemos además la Líder de la resistencia, así que nuevamente gracias por tu estupidez, princesa-

.

.

.

El niño no cabía de la emoción, su nombre el mismo de su bisabuelo y este el gran Jedi que trajo la paz a la galaxia junto con su hijo Luke, Anakin estaba encantado con las historias que le contaba.

-Tu Maestro y compañero ¿era muy importante para ti abuelito?-

-Era como mi hermano-

-Como mi mami y mi Tío, ello se quieren mucho y se apoyan en todo-

-Nada como tener un compañero de aventuras ¿cierto?- ante estas palabras el rostro del pequeño cedió, la puerta se abrió y el niño no cabía de la felicidad.

-ABUELA-

.

.

.

La nave salió del hiperespacio, Poe visualizo la estación de la Primera orden, les indico a los demás que tomaran su posición, estaban bastante cerca pero parecían que no había sido detectados, como Leia lo había dicho, una nave tan vieja podría acercarse lo suficiente.

-Si esta en esta estación- Era Ben- Puedo sentirlo, Anakin y Leia están hay-

-Deja que su campo de fuerza nos lleve hacia ellos- le indicó Luke a su hijo, este le dio un si con su rostro.

Poe llevo la nave casi a la puerta de la pista de salida de las naves y finalmente el control de mandos fue desactivado, enseguida todos se escondieron.

Fueron solo cuestión de segundos luego del aterrizaje para que la compuerta se abriera y un grupo de stormtrooper entrara a verificar la situación, por los calados del piso, Poe y Ben podían verlos, luego de una leve expedición por la nave los soldados informaron que todo estaba en orden.

El sonido de sale de Luz alerto a los stormtrooper, y antes que pudieran generar una nueva información, ya habían caído inconscientes, Poe y Ben salieron a la superficie.

-Ok, eso fue rápido- Le indicó Poe a su padre.

-No soy considerado una leyenda solo porque si- fue la respuesta de Luke.

Ben y Poe tomaban las ropas de dos de los soldados, Chui y Arturito salieron al encuentro con ellos.

-Yo me encargo del generador de Energía, así cuando nos retiremos se sorprenderán que sus armas no funcionen, nos vemos después- Luke dio media vuelta y salió.

Al terminar de vestirse Ben tomo el comunicador –Señor encontramos un Wookie y un Droide en la Nave, posiblemente de la resistencia, ya nos hemos hecho cargo, esperando indicaciones-

-Tráiganlo a la sala de mandos del área de detención- fue la respuesta.

-Enseguida Señor-

-Sonidos de Wookie-

-¿sabes dónde queda el área de detención verdad?- le pregunto Poe a Ben.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero tenemos a Arturito, solo necesitamos que él logre conexión con algún enlace electrónico de la nave y lo sabremos-

.

.

.

Rey acariciaba su barriga *te cuidare mucho mi bebe* se decía a sí misma, un Droide médico le indico que tenía una visita, se miró con BB8, Poe antes de irse le pidió al droide que se quedara a su lado para hacerle compañía, a Rey recibir visitas le pareció algo extraño, pero permitió que pasara era Finn.

-Hola- con algo de miedo la saludo.

-Hola…. Es… muy bueno verte- a medias pudo decir.

-Ya no tienes que fingir que te alegras-

-Finn, tienes todo el derecho a odiarme-

-Jamás podría Rey- un silencio incomodo entre ellos- vine a decirte que pedí que me enviaran a la base de Naboo, ya nunca más me veras por aquí-

-Nunca pretendí eso, no tienes que irte-

-¿Ya tienes nombre para él bebe?- fue una pregunta que ella no se esperaba.

-Aún no hemos decidido-

-Entiendo… Sabes hay gente que tiene grandes aspiraciones en la vida, pensar que la única que yo tenía era hacerte feliz-

\- Lo hiciste, nada de verdad todo fue mi culpa… Finn yo lo siento tanto, lo intente de verdad, pero siempre desde que tengo conciencia mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida ha sido de Ben Solo-

-Está bien- le dio un beso en la mejilla – Asegúrate de darle un gran nombre al bebe- fue lo último que pudo decir.

.

.

.

-Sonidos de wookie- Chui hacia muy bien su papel de rehén, por momentos forcejeaba para que todos creyeran, Poe y Ben trataban de pasar como cualquiera en esa nave, se movían torpemente pues no conocían el lugar, al cruzar la esquina un pasillo solitario finalmente.

-Arturito ahora- le indicó Poe a droide, este rápidamente hizo conexión con el tablero electrónico en la pared, Ben miraba alerta de cualquiera que pudiera venir.

-Sonidos de R2D2-

-¿Tienes la ubicación?- pregunto Ben, la respuesta fue afirmativa- Andando-

Llegaron a la puerta de la central de mandos del área de detención, tenían que pasar por ahí para tener acceso a los pasillos con las celdas de los prisioneros.

-Señor tenemos los rebeldes- índico Ben por el comunicador de la Pared.

La enorme compuerta de metal se abrió al instante, dos oficiales de frente, Ben conto el total de uniformados 6, pero antes de decir algo, Chui lanzo por los aires a uno de ellos, alertando a los demás quienes les comenzaron a disparar rápidamente contraatacaron derribándolos.

*Reporte de la situación escuchamos disparos* una voz al micrófono, Poe y Ben se miraron, Ben le indico con señas y Poe tiro su bláster al piso en señal de que todo él.

-he sii… aquí todo en orden… no hay ningún problema- declaro Poe, Ben se pasó la mano por la cara, * así ¿o más obvio?* pensó.

*Repórtese con su nombre* exigió la persona tras la voz, pero antes que Poe pudiera decir algo, Ben partió en dos la mesa de comunicación con su sable de Luz.

-Demasiada charla, vámonos- le dijo Ben.

Inmediatamente una señal de alerta en toda la nave *Rebeldes a bordo, en la zona de detención* una gran voz sonaba en el aire.

Arturito estaba conectado con el panel de la pared, para abrir la puerta que daba a las celdas –sonidos de R2D2- y el pasillo se abrió camino ante ellos.

-Celda 21- le indico Ben a Poe, este afirmo con su rostro, pasaban una tras otra hasta llegar a la indicada.

Dudaron por un instante –Hey- Era Poe devolviendo a la realidad a Ben, -Tu madre y tu hijo están tras esa puerta, es hora de regresar a casa- colocando su mano en el hombro de su compañero.

Al abrirse la puerta, los vio su Madre tenía a Anakin en sus piernas sentado, los ojos del niño se iluminaron –TIO CHUI- grito con todas sus fuerzas, el wookie dio un gran grito de alegría y se dispuso a correr hacia ellos.

Ben se quitó el casco y Poe hizo lo mismo haciendo que Anakin parara en seco su camino, al ver el rostro de su padre el niño comenzó a llorar –Papito- tenía entre sus lágrimas- Viniste-

Ben abrazo a su pequeño y lo cargo – Jamás te volveré a perder Anakin- dejando salir lágrimas de felicidad, su madre toco su brazo y Ben la unió al abrazo, - Los amo- le dijo a los dos.

-Amo Ben, parece que las tendremos compañía ¿no considera apropiado movernos de aquí?- Era C3PO.

-Pedazo de chatarra casi olvido que existes- le respondió Ben.

-conozco una forma de salir, Luke ya hablo en mi mente, el generado ya fue dañado, está listo y camino de regreso al Halcón-

Salieron de la celda y fueron emboscados, Ben pasó al niño a los brazos de Poe y reboto los ataques con su sable de Luz, apoyado además de los ataques de Chui que derribaron a los atacantes

Leia jalo a su hijo – por aquí- le indico, y se adentraron más, perdiendo por la distancia a los soldados blancos.

Leia le mostro a Chui donde disparar y este voló la reja en pedazos con su arma- Ingresen, rápido- le dijo cosa que todos hicieron, cayendo entre escombros de basura, se movieron hasta que encontraron un salida.

* * *

 **No pude terminar el final, por que tiene demasiadas cosas y cuando quise ver ya tenia 7 hojas y fue como mmmm, personalmente no me gustan los capítulos excesivamente largos, por que siento que sobrecargan al lector, asi que he decidió partirlo en dos partes, como la segunda parte esta casi terminada, mañana las subo ;)**

 **igual estoy muy emocionada y nostálgica, nunca pensé que esta historia fuera a llegar a tantos corazones, pero todo tiene un ciclo y ya he creado con ella todo lo que imagine y eso me conforta.**

 **Mas sabiendo en muchas partes de habla hispana hay quienes me dan las gracias por escribir mis locuras, ustedes son lo máximo !**

 **déjenme** **saber que les pareció este final Parte I y nos leemos mañana :3, Cindy...**


	26. Misión Rescate II FINAL

Todos corrían tan pronto los visualizaron los atacaron tenían muchos soldados detrás, Ben usaba su escudo de fuerza, para protegerlos.

-Si seguimos así nunca saldremos- Era Leia, mientras su Hijo hacia volar a la gente por los aires, usar la fuerza para atacar y defender al mismo tiempo lo estaba agotando.

-En esa pared hay un tablero, Artur ¿puedes verificar nuestra ubicación y buscar un camino?- fue la solicitud de Ben al Droide.

Ben y Chui se encargaron de protegerlos, mientras el droide obtenía la información.

-¿Qué tan lejos estamos del Halcón milenario?- Pregunto Poe al droide, Arturito le revelo que faltaban solo unos pasillos para el área de naves, el grupo apresuro su paso.

.

.

.

Luke había terminado de colocar los explosivos en diferentes lugares, usando su habilidad con la fuerza logro pasar desapercibido. Era algo que desarrollo con los años una ilusión permanente que hace creer a los demás que ven a otra persona.

Sintió una extraña presencia en la fuerza, giro rápidamente y lo vio, sus ojos se humedecieron –Padre- suavemente le dijo.

-Tienes un gran nieto, es un niño extraordinario- fueron las palabras de Anakin.

-Tiene tu nombre-

-Es un honor, creí que era la vergüenza de los Skywalker-

-Eso no es cierto, solo tomaste un camino equivocado por un tiempo-

-Y ese tiempo en la oscuridad, casi lleva a mi nieto al mismo destino, lo siento-

-Ben, no, el solamente fue un joven confundido, hasta que re-encontró su Rayo de Luz-

-Tu hija, mi nieta, ellos…. Nunca me espere algo así-

-Créeme padre, ellos están hechos el uno para el otro-

-Luke, ese niño... entrenamos para controlar la fuerza, pero él… Anakin es la fuerza misma, alguien tan poderoso es demasiado peligroso-

\- Se a lo que te refieres, es como su padre, una gran luz que parpadea un color negro por momentos, Ben pudo dominarlo, estoy seguro que el también lo lograra-

.

.

.

Finalmente llegaron al punto de naves -Hay- grito Poe señalando el Halcón Milenario.

Pero tan pronto cruzaron ese pasillo, nuevamente fueron interceptados esta vez se trataba de una sola persona.

-¿Ya te vas?, pero si el traidor más grande acaba de llegar, no crees que es demasiado pronto- Hux mantenía su pose erguida y su seria compostura.

-Princesa, ¿no le gusto la celda?, creí que la estaba tratando a la altura de lo que es una basura de la resistencia- continuo diciendo el pelirrojo.

-Te perdone la vida una vez, no creas que seré tan noble de nuevo y menos luego de tocar a mi hijo y a mi madre-

-Siempre tan hablador- fue la respuesta de Hux.

-Sigan sin mi yo los alcanzo, debo hacerme cargo de esto- les indicó Ben a los demás.

-Sonidos de wookie-

-Chui no, esto es entre él y yo-

-Más te vale no demorarte- le dijo Poe guiando a los demás por el camino que le indico Arturito.

Ben blandió su sable de luz, y no demoro en atacar, el pelirrojo se defendía con sus dos bláster estilo pistolas, lucharon por algunos minutos, de pronto el pelirrojo encontró una abertura y de una patada hizo retroceder al Jedai.

-Tus movimientos ya los conozco, no tienes nada nuevo que mostrar- en tono de provocación hablaba Hux a su adversario.

Ben reboto algunos de los ataques de Hux, buscando acercarse a él, giro su sable con destino al cuello de su enemigo pero este balanceo su cuerpo hacia atrás logrando esquivar el ataque y devolviendo un disparo a cambio que rozó la pierna del Jedai.

Ese momento de distracción mientras Ben giro a ver la herida fue todo lo que necesito Hux, para proporcionar otro disparo en la mano de Ben, rebotando la empuñadura del sable de sus manos, los ojos del Jedai siguieron su sable hasta verlo caer en el suelo.

Cuando los ojos de Ben nuevamente buscaron el rostro de Hux, este solo alcanzo a ver el puño llegar a su cara, la pierna herida fallo por lo que cayó de rodillas, Hux tomo con su mano la muñeca derecha de Ben y haciendo un movimiento de llave rápido, lo derribo en el piso, posándose sobre él –muere- alcanzo a decir al momento que su bláster mandaba un disparo directo al pecho de su enemigo.

.

.

.

 _-Quiero que lo lleves contigo- Rey extendió el sable de luz a su esposo._

 _-No lo necesito tengo el mío- rechazándolo- Además te eligió a ti como su usuaria, lo sabemos-_

 _-Otra vez con eso, fue solo porque estabas sumido en la oscuridad en ese momento, ya no más Ben por favor llévalo contigo, es de nuestro abuelo, tu mereces tenerlo en estos momentos-_ _Ben busco los ojos de Rey una mirada decidida a no ceder_

 _-Sabes que no puedo enojarme o le hará mal al bebe, no puedo luchar Ben lleva este sable de luz contigo y así sentiré que podré estar a tu lado- ella insistia._

 _Con unas manos temblorosas, tomo el sable de Anakin Skywalker, trato de decir algo, pero Rey se adelantó._

 _-úsalo como tú has bajo la manga y asegúrate de que paguen por haberse atrevido a tocar a nuestro hijo-_

 _Ben vio las lágrimas de impotencia asomarse en el rostro de su esposa, abrazo a Rey fuertemente para calmarla._

.

.

.

Las gotas de sangre llegaron a su rostro, venían de la boca de su enemigo, Hux tenía el sable de luz Azul atravesado en su pecho, estaba inmóvil por la presión de fuerza que Ben estaba generando en él, y a unos centímetros de distancia de la piel de Jedai el disparo detenido por la fuerza.

-Te dije que no tendría piedad esta vez- le dijo Ben a su enemigo, con sus dientes apretados para controlar sus ira.

Ben se movió a un lado para alejarse del disparo que se mantenía en el aire y se levantó, quitó al fuerza de su enemigo y este cayo con su rostro dando al piso, lo sintió la llama de la vida apagarse del pelirrojo.

Tomó unos segundos para llenar sus pulmones de aire con grandes bocanadas, apretó en su mano el sable de Luz de su abuelo y ahora de su esposa, temblaba, se repuso y apresuró su paso para alcanzar a los demás.

El encuentro no fue muy agradable, Ben vio que sus compañeros tenían las manos alzadas seguro en señal de rendición, salio del pasillo e inmediatamente muchos soldados blancos lo rodearon, los demás voltearon a mirarlo, el rostro de miedo del niño lo llenó de ira, quedó espalda con espalda con Poe.

-No te puedo dejar a cargo ni un segundo- le reclamó.

-heeee, ¿yo porque?, sabes donde esta papa, es el único que nos puede sacar de eso-

Ben se concentró en buscar la presencia de Luke estaba más cerca de lo que creía, sus ojos se movieron de lado a lado hasta hallarlo, detrás de una pared, lo vio haciéndole señas de silencio y mostrarle el detonador que tenía en su mano, con sus dedos le indico que se agacharan, y empezó a contar primero 5 dedos y luego 4 y así hasta el 1.

\- Abajo- Gritó Ben, jalando a Poe al suelo y Cubriendo a Anakin con su cuerpo. las Explosiones llegaron por todos lados.

Luego de unos segundos, los Rebeldes se levantaron del suelo con algo de inseguridad, Ben inmediatamente examino a su hijo asegurándose que no le hubiera pasado nada, Chui ayudaba a levantar a Leia, y Poe tocaba su cabeza, un escombro de la explosion lo alcanzo a golpear.

-¿Hey estás bien?- le pregunto Ben a su cuñado, este le dio señas que no se preocupara.

\- ¿Están todos bien?- el grupo entero dirigió su mirada a quien realizó la pregunta Luke.

\- Hasta que apareces- le reclamó Leía a su hermano.

-Quejas más tarde, levántense rápido, debemos irnos ya- les indico Luke, ayudando a Ben con el niño.

Algunos de los stormtroopers se intentaban reponer luego de las explosiones, pero Luke y Ben usando la fuerza lograron abrir paso al grupo hasta al Halcón Milenario y en cuestión de segundos, se perdieron del lugar a la velocidad de la Luz.

.

.

.

Rey abrió sus ojos al sentir esos besos en su rostro una y otra vez, y lo vio -Mamita- dijo el niño con mucha emoción y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, Rey no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, repetía su nombre y acariciaba sus cabellos, cerró sus ojos mientras lloraba de la felicidad su hijo estaba de nuevo entre sus brazos, la dicha no cabía en el pecho de ella.

Sintió esa calidez en su mejilla sabía de quién era, Ben estaba de pie junto a su cama, sus miradas se encontraron -Gracias- pudo decirle, vio como las lagrimas tambien se filtraban por los ojos de su esposo, este se acerco y la beso, se fundieron en un largo abrazo los tres.

-Finalmente están conmigo- exclamó Rey en medio de sollozos.

-Siempre regresare a tu lado, mi Rayo de Luz- fue la respuesta de Ben.

* * *

 **llegamos al final T.T, mucha emoción y mucha nostalgia siempre que escribo un capítulo final, no quiero desprenderme de ustedes, me siento feliz de poder lograr en mi cabeza tantas cosas y que a ustedes les gustara y leyeran cada dia, no tengo palabras para agradecerles ser el 3 Fic de star wars en español con más comentarios y el primero si hablamos de Reylo.**

 **yo solo puse mis ideas y ustedes sus palabras de aliento a seguir cada dia, debo decir Lady Strawberry Geek, Rafaela Montecristo , Paolite, cistxc , Ayla, Sas Silver Moon, LadyWitheRose, Ty'Nymy, emylove47, a ustedes que lo siguieron desde siempre y me regalan sus palabras en casi todos los capitulos MIL GRACIAS!**

 **tambien a Pilar, .Sun, Kenya Uchiha O.o , que me dejaron sus palabras en alguna ocasión, aunque sea una era suficiente para saber que querian esta historia y ya eso me alegraba el corazon :3.**

 **Ya me quedo sin palabras, pero nuevamente esto no hubiera sido posible sin ustedes, tengo pensado un Extra pero me tomaré algunos días en publicarlo. este no es el final, los invito a seguir mi otra historia actual y las futuras, un abrazo enorme a todos mi lectores.**


	27. Epílogo- Hermanos

Anakin se movió en medio de los pasillos, cada enemigo que encontraba a su paso los desarmaba solo con el uso de la fuerza, sabia donde estaba su conexión se lo decía, era hora que tomarlo por la oreja y traerlo a casa.

A sus 25 años convertido en un maestro Jedi, solo una cosa estaba en su mente, remediar su falla más grande y eso solo lo lograria regresando a la resistencia con su padawan, su compañero de aventuras, su hermano menor. sus cabellos ondulados de color negro contrastaba con su pálida piel herencia de su padre igual que sus ojos miel de párpados caídos, llenos de frustración en este momento.

Finalmente dio un paso dentro de aquel largo pasadizo, luego de unos segundos lo vio a lo lejos, vestía de negro y su sable ahora era de color rojo el cual iluminaba el lugar, lo detallo instintivamente, el menor habia cambiado sin duda, aquel brillo de positivismo en sus ojos desapareció, en su lugar un café muy oscuro lleno de ira, el menor de los dos tenía mucho de su madre cabellos lisos castaños, piel beige, rasgos finos, pero labios gruesos como su padre.

-Creí que el cobarde de Ben Solo vendría, pero veo que te envió en su lugar- a la distancia el menor habló primero, ambos daban pasos acercándose el uno al otro.

-Se acabó esta tontería te vas a casa conmigo, ahora mismo- reprocho su hermano mayor.

El peli castaño se burló - ¿y que piensas hacer para llevame contigo?- pregunto con mucha ironía.

-¿Tu que crees?- se bufo el pelinegro - nunca has podido ganarme y este dia no sera la exepcion- blandió su sable de luz.

-Este dia sera tu perdición- fue la respuesta de su hermano, corriendo de frente para lanzar un ataque directo.

.

.

.

 _20 Años atrás..._

 _-No- gritaba el pequeño Anakin al tiempo que tirado en piso hacia berrinche hace unos segundo se enteró que tendría un hermano y la idea no le gustó para nada._

 _-Vamos cariño, esto no cambiará las cosas, te amamos igual, solo seremos una familia mas grande, tendrás un compañero de aventuras- decía Rey tratando de calmar a su pequeño._

 _El niño se sentó y su expresión cambio -¿dijiste compañero de aventuras?- pregunto._

 _-Alguien que te va a admirar y seguir tus pasos, un pequeño que estará contigo siempre, ¿no es genial?- su padre intervino._

 _El llanto de Anakin ceso, miró a su mami y le extendió los brazos pidiendo que lo cargara, ella accedió enseguida y lo levantó llenándolo de besos -Te amamos, nada cambiara eso, lo juro- el niño le regalo una sonrisa._

 _-¿Te gustaría elegir el nombre de tu hermanito?- preguntó Ben y la felicidad se marcó en el rostro de su hijo, daba un si con su rostro._

 _-Obi wan- respondió el pequeño, los dos padres se miraron extrañados._

 _-¿De donde sacaste ese nombre?- Rey no pudo evitar preguntar._

 _-En la celda de los malos, Abuelito Anakin me protegió y me contó que vivió muchas aventuras con su hermano mayor, su nombre era Obi Wan, ahora yo soy el mayor y quiero que mi hermanito se llame asi ¿no te gusta el nombre mamita?-_

 _-Es un nombre precioso- respondió Rey, haciéndole cosquillas a su pequeño Anakin._

 _-Obi Wan Skywalker, no suena mal- eran palabras de Ben, su esposa le preguntó con su mirada a que se referia, asi que se explicó._

 _\- Me gustaría que este bebé tenga tu apellido adelante, es decir siempre que hay dos hermanos uno lleva ese apellido y el otro no, Luke Skywalker y Leia Organa luego tu, Rey Skywalker y Poe Dameron, es como una tradición no me gustaría que se perdiera, claro esta ¿si te parece la idea?-_

 _-Me encanta- respondió Rey._

.

.

.

Tiempo actual unas horas atrás...

Rey esperaba por que llegaran las noticias los años marcaron algunas líneas de expresión en su rostro, el dolor de perder a su hijo menor y saber que se fue al lado oscuro, era un peso muy grande que cargaba en sus hombros, nadie sabía en qué fallaron, les dieron a los dos todos por igual, el mismo amor, la misma atencion, pero un dia luego de una misión en que estaban los hermanos Solo-Skywalker, solo Anakin regresó.

-Rey- la llamaron giro su rostro, para encontrarse con su esposo de pie en la puerta la edad tambien se notaba a sus más de 50 años- Poe nos llamo, parece que tenemos su ubicación, iré por él, lo traeré a casa, lo juro- las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de la mujer.

-Aun sigo sin entender qué pasó Ben, ¿porque nuestro pequeño?, ¿en que fallamos?, ¿como no nos dimos cuenta antes?, simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza lo que sucedió para que se alejara de todos nosotros- soltó a llorar desconsolada, Ben se apresuró a tomarla entre su brazos.

-Es mi culpa, Tuve miedo que fuera Anakin quien se viera tentado por el lado oscuro, que me concentre más en él, no vi como Obi demandaba nuestra atencion, crei que su soledad era parte de su forma de ser y no se trataba de eso, era frustración y celos lo que se acomulaba en su corazon y no me di cuenta antes, perdoname amor, pero traeré a nuestro hijo de vuelta aunque me cueste la vida- la pareja se abrazaba buscando consuelo el uno en el otro.

las alarmas sonaron esto los alertó, corrieron a la sala de mandos donde Poe diriguia la base de la resistencia, Dameron era el general que ocupó los zapatos de su tia cuando esta falleció, su hija una adolescente Padawan llego tambien para saber que pasaba.

-Señor esperamos sus órdenes- lo miro la operadora.

-No cierren la puerta, si es su decisión no soy quien para obstruir su paso- fueron las palabras del Capitán Dameron.

-¿Poe qué sucede?- preguntó Rey a su hermano.

-Despliegue no autorizado, es tu hijo mayor Anakin se enteró de la ubicación de Obi Wan, tomo una nave y está despegando en este momento con Chui y BB-8 en esa nave, va por su hermano menor, no pienso detenerlo, es lo mínimo que le debo a esos dos como su Tío-

-Detenlo- le exigió su hermana- ya perdí a uno, ¿quieres que no regrese ninguno de los dos?- pero fue muy tarde el sonido delató que la nave ya no se encontraba en la pista...

El corazon de Rey casi se detuvo en ese momento, su sobrina Jaina tomo su mano -Regresaran los dos, puedo sentirlo desde mi alma Tia, ya lo veras- dijo tratando de consolarla.

.

.

.

-Chui encargate de estabilizar esta cosa o todos volaremos en pedazos- Anakin estaba en el asiento de piloto, logró uno de sus mas grandes cometidos, volar con gran habilidad igual que su Tío Poe.

-Sonidos de Wookie-

-Si, somos unos tontos igual que Papá, y el abuelo Han, pero no soporto un segundo mas esos ojos tristes de mamá, yo lo perdi en esa mision, no podía dejar que nadie mas fuera por él-

-Sonidos de BB-8 -

-Tenemos la ubicación exacta de la nave base en que está bien, muéstranos BB-8 por favor-

El droide expuso el mapa como un holograma en el aire, Anakin detallo y trazó un plan en su mente -Están orbitando el planeta Ilum, ok si nos movemos rápido llegaremos antes que puedan detectarnos y tratar de irse a otro lugar, Chui a la velocidad de la luz por favor-

-Sonidos de Wookie-

-¿Cómo diablos que necesitas unos minutos? Chui por favor, hazlo rápido-

-Sonidos de Wookie-

-Esta bien, pero no te enojes, solo necesito llegar a él, mierda ese pequeño se llevará un par de buenos golpes de mi parte, aunque sea a por el pelo lo sacare de hay-

-Sonidos de Wookie- y unas vibraciones en toda la nave finalmente entraron al velocidad de la luz.

.

.

.

-Repasemos el plan- Tanto el Wookie como el droide miraban al piloto de la nave atentos.

-Chui tu encargate de repartir explosivos por toda la nave, una vez lo ubique te envío una señal mental para que vallas por nosotros y poder cargar al tonto de mi hermano, BB-8, entra a su sistema y daña sus defensas lo mas que puedas ¿estamos claros?- ambos compañeros de misión afirmaron.

la nave se filtró por una de las ventanas de cristal, la explosión alarmó a todos, Chui salio al frente haciendo volar a muchos con su ballesta, Anakin a su espalda intentando ubicar a su hermano por medio de la fuerza, le tomo solo unos segundos encontrarlo.

-Confio en ustedes, voy por el- Chui le dijo que se apresurara y el joven corrió entre los enemigos, su afinidad con la fuerza era la mas poderosa entre todos los Skywalker nacidos hasta el momento, un pequeño movimiento de sus dedos y una gran onda de fuerza volaba todo a su paso.

sintió como se acercaba cada vez mas a su hermano menor, era hora de poner fin a esto y traerlo de regreso a casa.

* * *

 **llego el epilogo, me demore si y mucho, pero aqui esta lo que fue de los hijos de Rey y Ben, espero les guste por que despues de mucho batallar porque escribir me gusto ese contraste entre la primera generación y está.**

 **Disfruten estas últimas líneas y sean felices como yo lo he sido de su compañía, tiempo y palabras a lo largo de esta historia... Se les quiere mucho su servidora Cindy**


	28. Descendencia I (Spin-Off)

**Spin-Off Descendencia -Capitulo I**

 **Anakin solo y Obi Wan Skywalker**

.

.

.

-Podrías Dejar de mover la pierna me tienes los nervios de punta- Le pidió Rey a su esposo.

-¿Sabes lo que significa este nacimiento?- le pregunto Ben.

-Que vamos a ser tíos es una excelente noticia, Por fin el tonto de mi hermana tiene su descendencia, ya creí que nunca sucedería- respondió.

-Rey es una niña, eso es lo que me tiene ansioso- Confeso el Maestro Jedai.

-Espera… ¿acaso crees que alguno de estos dos pueda? – refiriéndose a sus hijos que estaban con ellos en el ascensor.

Pero antes que Ben pudiera decirle algo más llegaron al piso indicado y salieron, los niños corrieron adelante, a esta altura Anakin estaba cerca de cumplir los nueve años y Obi wan tenía cuatro y medio.

-No creo que suceda, tranquilo solo están emocionados de conocer a su prima- susurro Rey para que Solo Ben pudiera escucharla.

-Hey, estaba igual que Anakin cuando naciste muy cerca de mis nueve años, y te vi agarraste mi mano Rey y supe que haría lo que fuera por protegerte, acababas de nacer y ya eras lo más importante en el mundo para mí-

-Somos primos, compartimos al misma sangre lo sé, es un poco loco al principio, pero soy tu esposa y tenemos dos hijos maravillosos, no creo que el destino juegue con los Skywalker de nuevo de esa forma-

Ben se calmó un poco, pudieron pasar a la habitación donde se encontraba Poe y su esposa quienes los recibieron con un gusto, la niña yacía en una camilla pequeña a un lado de su madre.

Compartieron un rato y le dieron el presente que compraron para la pequeña, los niños no hacían más que mirar a la bebita, Obi Wan Skywalker sonreía abiertamente y jalaba a su hermano, Pero Anakin Solo estaba paralizado sus ojos brillaban al ver a esa pequeña con miedo se atrevió a tocarla y la bebé tomo su dedo con su diminuta mano haciéndolo sonreír sutilmente, Rey se mordió los labios esa misma debió ser la imagen de cuando ella nació y Ben vino a conocerla.

-Ya lo perdimos- le dijo Ben al oído a su esposa y eso al altero.

-Deja tu trauma, solo son dos pequeños conociendo a su prima- tratando de calmar de nuevo los nervios de su esposo.

.

.

.

-No- Repetía Ben a su hijo, Anakin pasaba horas entrenado con su padre, en el fondo el miedo que este chico de mal carácter se pasase al lado oscuro consumía por completo a Ben Solo, al cual los años se empezaban a marcar.

-Lo siento padre- se disculpó Anakin.

-No te he notado para nada concentrado hoy, ¿sucede algo?- estaba expectante.

Anakin dudo pero lo mejor sería no hablar de eso con su padre, aceptar las cosas una vez en la familia estaba bien pero dos veces que se repitiera la historia es una locura, aun así no podía dejar de preocuparse por ello –Solo necesito descansar un poco, mañana completaremos los movimientos- fue todo lo que dijo.

-Si es lo que deseas está bien- Anakin le dio un reverencia con su rostro a su papa y salió del salón de entrenamientos, ser entrenado por el Gran Jedai gris Ben Solo no era nada fácil.

Corrió pues sabía que se tomó mucho tiempo en aquel entrenamiento y alguien pago esas consecuencias, su persona preciada y compañero de todo, su hermano menor.

Obi Wan yacía en el salón de cinco pisos más abajo entrenado solo sus movimientos, debió subir a hacerlo con su padre luego que este terminara con Anakin a la hora estipulada pero cuando llego y noto que esos dos estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia en la puerta, sin decir más se retiró y vino a su soledad la cual fue interrumpida por Anakin.

-Oye debiste subir hace una hora ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- reclamo su hermano en juego al menor.

Obi Wan guardo su dolor para él y con la mejor cara que puso respondió – La verdad preferí estar solo-

-Vamos amigo, la soledad no le hace bien a nadie, si quieres practicar puedes contar conmigo lo sabes- dándole una palmada en el hombro su hermano.

-En realidad ya había acabado, solo iré a casa por ahora-

-Entonces vamos juntos, pensé que podíamos pasar por el edifico comercial y disfrutar algo fuera de este templo, también somos ciudadanos de Coruscant después de todo ¿Qué dices?-

Anakin hacia lo que fuera por aplacar la soledad de su tímido hermano menor y sobre todo que no se sintiera a un lado, sabía muy bien que sus padres por su nombre y su temperamento impulsivo centraban toda su atención en él y confiaban en la calmada personalidad e Obi Wan sin darse cuenta que este se sentía dejado a la deriva por momentos, entendí que no era con ninguna mala intención incluso pasaba sin que sus padres notaran su error, pero Anakin desvivía por su hermano y eso le era suficiente para hacer todo por él.

Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, aplico su jugada maestra - Puedo pedirle al tío Poe que le dé permiso a Jaina y así vamos los tres, soy el adulto del grupo no habrá problema de seguro- a sus dieciocho años, comprendía que entre su hermano y su prima existía una conexión especial.

-Si por favor, eso sería genial- Respondió el joven Obi de trece años con gran emoción.

-Entonces no se diga más, dulces para todos- Exclamo con alegría Anakin.

-Gracias- con timidez hablo Obi wan, Admiraba a Anakin más que nada en el mundo, lo amaba incluso más que a sus padres, por ser el único que comprendía su forma de ser y siempre lo sacaba de su burbuja de soledad.

Mientras el afecto por su hermano crecía en su interior el resentimiento por su padre también lo hacía de manera proporcional.

.

.

.

Poe estaba lleno de trabajo, liderar la resistencia el ejercito de la Nueva República no era nada fácil menos por los zapatos que tuvo que llenar nada más y menos que su fallecida Tía Leia Organa, estaba solo con su Hija Jaina, su esposa también había pasado a mejor vida cuando Jaina era muy niña en un ataque de la resurgida Primera Orden.

Resulto que en aquel asalto final donde Ben volvió con la resistencia y su hermana casi lo mata clavándole un sable en su pecho, un caballero Ren si logro sobrevivir y luego de muchos años de exilio con la ayuda del maldito Snoke que siempre se les escapaba, la orden de los caballeros Ren regreso con nuevos usuarios en la fuerza muy poderosos y letales.

Pero a su vez la orden Jedai también estaba como la nueva autoridad de la Galaxia, cinco Maestros Luke, Ben, Marian anterior Padawan de Ben, Eryn anterior Padawan de Rey y Lucia ultima Padawan de Ben antes que este se dedicara a entrenar a sus hijos solamente.

Tenían además ya seis caballeros Jedai y muchos aprendices, entre los caballeros el más destacado de todos Anakin Solo y su infinita afinidad con la fuerza que abrumaba a cualquiera, a pesar de su rango actual no dejaba de entrenar con su padre quien era muy exigente con él y muy suave con el menor Obi wan.

Sus sobrinos irrumpieron la Sala de mandos –Hola tío Poe- saludo el joven Obi Wan.

-Quisimos pasar a verte y además pensé en sacar a los chicos de aquí por un rato al edificio comercial, ¿puede Jaina ir con nosotros?- Poe sonreía sabía que esas eran las intenciones de la visita, pero era imposible negarse al único que fue su aprendiz y actualmente uno de los mejores pilotos de la resistencia su sobrino Anakin.

-No está aquí, entrenaba con la maestra Lucia esta tarde y de ahí dijo que iría a la biblioteca central, pasen por ella allí y seguro que se anima, una oficial la está acompañando yo la llamo y le aviso que ustedes van para allá-

-La ratona de libros por que no me sorprende que este en la biblioteca, solo tiene nueve años pero para ella solo existe entrenar para ser Jedai y leer, vale Tío gracias ya vamos por ella- ambos de despidieron y salieron en busca de su prima.

Luego de pasar por Jaina los tres disfrutaron una buena tarde, Obi Wan no le soltaba la mano en ningún momento a su prima, Anakin solo sonreía de ver a esos dos siempre tan juntos, tal vez en la inocencia de sus edades no comprendían del todo lo que les pasaba, pero su habilidad de visiones futuras le dejo al Caballero Jedai algo muy seguro, Jaina decidiría un momento importante en la vida de su hermano, aun no estaba seguro de muchas cosas, pero haría lo que fuera por proteger a su familia y sobre todo evitar aquella visión que lo revolvía desde hace meses, Obi Wan convertido al lado Oscuro.

.

.

.

-Ya se lo que vienes a pedir, Sabes que no creo que sea una buena idea ¿estas completamente seguro?- Pregunto Rey a su hijo mayor, con el fallecimiento de su padre un año atrás, la nueva líder de la orden Jedai era ella.

-No podría estar más seguro de nada en la vida, por favor Madre permite que Obi Wan sea mi Padawan-

-Tienes que hacer la petición formal ante el consejo con todos los Maestros reunidos, mañana a las dieciocho horas te veo en el salón de juntas del consejo, esa es una decisión que no puedo tomar sola, hace solo unos meses que eres Maestro Anakin pudiste serlo muy joven igual que tu padre no sé por qué esperaste tanto-

-Lo Sabes muy bien, Obi wan y yo nos llevamos muy pocos años de diferencia debía dejar que estuviera listo para ser un Padawan primero, no quería que me forzaran a escoger un aprendiz, pero ahora que ya cumplí mis veinte y dos años y Obi Wan ya es candidato a Padawan no puedo perder esta oportunidad- se acercó para darle un gran abrazo a la Jedai más poderosa de su generación.

-Por favor mamá- le suplicaba mientras estrujaba a Rey

-Creí que cuando crecieras dejarías lo berrinches pero veo que no- Bromeo Rey.

-¿Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma? Y que eres la mejor mamá de toda la Galaxia- sonreía con picardía.

-No vengas con tus juegos psicológicos, la gente creía que era la persona con mas a fin en la fuerza, hasta que naciste tú, Anakin tu eres la misma fuerza en forma humana, cada poro de ti, transpira la fuerza, eres demasiado poderoso, no puedes mostrar que tienes una debilidad o te negaran la petición, se muy cuidadoso cuando hables mañana, si los demás maestros solo ven tus deseos enormes de proteger a tu hermano, no cederán, en especial tu Padre- eso ultimo molesto a su hijo.

-Es un egoísta, nunca le ha dedicado el tiempo suficiente a Obi Wan y ahora considera que es demasiado introvertido por no querer decirle débil, Obi Wan puede llegar a ser incluso más poderoso que yo, si él pone problemas en que mi hermano sea mi aprendiz, no se lo perdonare, era su labor entrenar y cuidar a su hijo no mía- la respiración del joven se agito enseguida se notaba en la fuerza con que el aire salia de su nariz.

-Calma, ese también es tu problema la facilidad con que dejas que las emociones negativas te dominen- Rey trataba de calmar a su hijo pero esto indigno más a Anakin.

-Eres igual que Ben Solo- Grito, Rey tomo el rostro de Anakin en sus manos.

-Anakin por favor- los ojos de Rey mostraban tanto miedo.

\- Si las emociones negativas me dominaran ya estuviera en el lado oscuro, fui tentado por él y aquí sigo, solo soy un ser humando que deja que todas sus emociones tengan cabida en su interior, si tengo que enojarme lo hago, pero no permito que las cosas negativas me dominen, es una lástima que aún no conozcas a tu hijo- quitando la mano de su madre de su rostro y saliendo de ahí sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

EL Maestro jedai daba vueltas en la cama, vio a su esposa dormida a medio lado, Ben abrazo a Rey por la espalda, y noto un disturbio en su fuerza -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con impaciencia, Rey se giró para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Ben, siento que se alejan cada vez mas de nosotros, en especial Obi wan- le confeso con ojos cargados de tristeza.

-La audiencia que solicito Anakin con el consejo ¿sabes por qué es?- Rey no podía mentirle a su esposo.

-Quiere que Obi sea su aprendiz- Ben necesito buscar acomodo luego de escuchar esto.

-¿No estarás pensando en permitírselo?- conocía muy bien a su esposa, no negaría nada que sus hijos le pidiesen.

-Si eso nos une más como familia, si-

-Se llevan solo algunos años, muy poco para verse bien como Maestro y aprendiz, Obi será el Padawan de Marian ella siempre ha deseado entrenar a uno de mis hijos-

-Anakin debió ser el Padawan de Marian, pero tú no lo permitiste- le reprocho.

-Anakin, es gentil, amable y muy bueno con los demás, pero supremamente explosivo y con un mal carácter ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?, ¿realmente querías que le dejara un aprendiz tan difícil a cualquiera?, la mejor forma que tuve de tratar con él fue aceptar su carácter y permitirle sentir esas emociones, pero enseñándole a no dejarse llevar por ellas, su alma es color Gris, eso lo hace tan peligroso, tiene mucha luz pero también oscuridad-

-Si dedicaras a Obi la mitad del tiempo que le das a tu hijo mayor, tal vez no fuera tan callado y distante con nosotros, yo soy su madre y siento que no lo conozco, cuanto más trato de acercarme a él solo me dice que está bien y se encierra en su habitación- Ben no podía negarse ante la tristeza de su esposa además que ella tenia razón.

-¿Crees que esa forma de ser tan callado y distante, es por nosotros?-

-Sí, aun estamos a tiempo de hacer feliz a nuestro pequeño, a los dos, lo que más quiere Obi es a su hermano, acepta la petición mañana, por favor- acariciando la mejilla de Ben.

-Está bien, lo que sea por nuestros hijos- abrazando fuertemente a su esposa.

* * *

 _Bueno volví, se que muchas con el epilogo de la historia quedaron ansiosas por saber mas de los Hijos de Rey y Ben, así que finalmente me decido hacerles un spin-off a estos, serán tres capítulos, no quise hacer otra historia, para no perder continuidad y que nuevo lectores no comprendieran de donde venían los personajes por eso los estoy publicando aquí mismo en nuevo Rayo de Luz._

 _Disfruten un poco mas de esta historia, los quiero muchísimo... Cindy_


	29. Descendencia II (Spin-Off)

**Spin-Off Descendencia -Capitulo II**

 **Anakin solo y Obi Wan Skywalker**

.

.

.

Los nervios invadieron al joven Maestro Jedai Anakin Solo, su madre le pidió que cuidara bien sus palabras y eso intento, hablar de la manera más calmada y convincente posible ante el consejo de la resurgida Orden, los cuales estaba debatiendo estos momentos su petición, hacer de su hermano menor su Padawan.

Por su Lado los Maestros tenían demasiadas opiniones encontradas, llevaban ya muchos minutos debatiendo el tema y las cosas no lucían bien para Anakin.

-No creo que sea moralmente correcto, están relacionados de Sangre con todo respeto Maestra Skywalker, Anakin se verá tentado en cualquier momento a dejarse llevar por sus emociones sobre protectoras con su hermano, ratifico mi posición en un No- fue el último argumento del Maestro Basty quien antes fue el Padawan de Rey.

-Yo opino que sí y lo ratifico, no hay cosas más grande que el amor por tu familia y esta nueva Orden te permite sentir y valorar las personas importantes para ti, si es el deseo de Anakin entrenar a su hermano, considero que está bien- Marian le dio una mirada a Rey y ambas delataron su complicidad.

Ya antes Rey dio su voto a favor y la Maestra Lucia voto en contra, -Maestro Solo, usted tiene la última palabra- le indicó Marian.

Ben le dio una mirada de reojo a su esposa, Rey gritaba en su interior que hiciera lo que habían acordado –Considero que no- y al escuchar esas palabras de su esposo fue como si su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, Ben continuo dando sus argumentos, la Maestra Marian no cabía en su sorpresa.

-Para nadie es un secreto que son mis hijos, y no quiero que esto genere este tipo de discusiones en la orden, no considero sería un buen ejemplo para los actuales aprendices ser tan condescendientes con ellos solo por ser los hijos de dos Maestros, voto por un no a la petición del Maestro Solo, háganle pasar para que se le sea notificada la decisión- los ojos cristalizados de Rey demostraron su decepción.

.

.

.

-Maestro Solo, el consejo ha llegado a la conclusión que su petición de Padawan no puede ser concedida, reflexionamos que al estar emocionalmente involucrados no es correcto y no sería un buen ejemplo para los jóvenes aprendices, le pedimos tomar otro Padawan- Basty le comunico a Anakin la decisión final.

Todos se llevaron una sorpresa cuando Anakin solamente comenzó a reírse primero espontáneamente y luego sin parar, lo miembros del consejo se miraron entre ellos sin saber que sucedía –No- fue lo que dijo Anakin en respuesta.

-No voy a tomar otro Padawan- alzando sus hombros –No me da la gana- hablo tan relajadamente –No haré lo que un grupo de viejos cree que debería, solo por sus razones personales, si tanto quieren entrenar más gente háganlo ustedes mismos, yo no tomare ningún Padawan –

-Es una completa altanería lo que estás diciendo- Le reclamo Basty,

Esas palabras solo marcaron más la sonrisa en el rostro de Anakin solo - ¿Y qué harán? ¿Echarme de la orden? Por mi está bien puedo ser piloto de la resistencia, pero no lo harán, porque tienen miedo- la expresión de ira en Anakin era muy evidente en este momento, un cambio de solo un segundo.

Ladeo su cuerpo mientras se dirigió nuevamente al consejo –Miedo que la persona más poderosa en su Orden Jedai se pase al lado oscuro, es lo único que piensan cuando me miran, Yo no pedí el nombre que llevo, ni ser tan a fin con la fuerza- su tono de voz subía con cada palabras que pronunciaba .

-Anakin basta- Rey se levantó de su silla –La decisión ya fue tomada, por favor Retírate- le pidió.

-Claro, lo haré, pero no porque me lo pide un superior, sino porque eres mi madre y debo obedecerte, buena suerte con su consejo y sus aprendices, no pierdan el tiempo sugiriéndome ningún otro Padawan- dio la espalda a los demás y salió de la habitación.

Rey miro tan molesta a Ben – Marian, Eryn, Lucia- se dirigió a los demás – Déjeme sola con mi esposo, lamento que hagan parte de esta situación, pero ahora mismo es un asunto familiar y debemos resolverlo solo entre nosotros- los tres obedecieron, la mirada penetrante y molesta que Rey le dio a su esposo lo dijo todo.

.

.

.

-Le faltaste el respeto al consejo Jedai, hablaste con tanta altanería, dejaste a tu madre y tu padre en ridículo, ¿es enserio Anakin?- Poe no podía creer lo que le conto su sobrino, el joven vino con la persona en la que siempre terminaba refugiándose su tío.

-Supongo que me deje llevar, igual si me echan no es que extrañe mucho la vida de un Jedai, sabes que prefiero volar- respondió ya mucho más calmado.

-Y yo sería feliz que fueras un piloto activo de la resistencia, pero con tan pocos Jedais eres más necesario en ese rango, hijo, esta vez fuiste muy lejos con todo lo que dijiste- Anakin sintió sus ojos cristalizarse, sabía muy bien que Poe solo quería lo mejor para él y era el único que siempre lo escuchaba sin refutar a menos que estuviera equivocado.

-Obi Wan tiene afinidad con el lado oscuro, he visto sus poderes con la fuerza- finalmente compartió el secreto que guardaba en su pecho por años con alguien más, Poe cayo sentado sin habla ante lo que escucho.

-¿Qué?- aun no procesaba del todo la información.

-Por eso no quería que nadie más lo entrenara, sabes que puedo tener visiones del futuro cortas pero nunca he fallado ninguna, hace unos ocho años vi a Obi vestido de negro son ojos en fuego y un sable rojo, creí que era un sueño pero esa noche me di cuenta de algo mi hermano no es débil, oculta sus poderes porque su conexión con la fuerza no es luminosa-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?- Poe quería saber más.

-Por qué cuando entre a su cuarto, estaba meditando con todo flotando a su alrededor y desprendía un aura tan oscura y enseguida sentí como si me faltara el aire, algo alrededor de mi cuello estrangulándome, no sé cómo pude llamarlo y fue cuando reacciono, entonces me lo confeso, era un niño tan pequeño, que no sabía por qué cuando dejaba salir la fuerza todo a su alrededor parecía morir, así me lo dijo, no me gustan que me toquen porque todo lo que lo hace perece, yo solo lo abrace fuertemente para demostrarle que todo estaría bien, que confiara en mi-

-Es por eso que ha fallado tantas lecciones en la academia y le costaba seguir tanto el ritmo a los demás, claro para él, aprender a sanar y levitar cosas sin destruirlas no debió ser nada fácil-

-Y no solo eso, puede debilitar con la fuerza, robar energía, comprimir objetos, te puedes llegar a sorprender el tamaño gigante de las cosas que puede mover, él no es el hijo débil, yo le temo a sus poderes, pero soy el único que los conoce-

-¿Cómo es posible que tu madre no se diera cuenta?- Rey es muy sensible con la fuerza Poe lo sabía.

-Para sus ojos, Obi es solo su pequeño solitario de pocos amigos, su amor de madre nubla su vista, además que él ha vivido toda su vida ocultándolos, ya es bueno en eso-

-Debemos impedir que caiga al lado oscuro, habla con tu mamá- sugirió Poe.

-No- Anakin reaccionó de inmediato- Si ella se entera solo sería peor, yo sé cómo tratar a Obi, si llegase caer al lado oscuro, yo mismo iré hasta el rincón más profundo de la galaxia y lo traería de regreso y si no puedo hacerlo entonces clavare mi sable en su pecho, porque sería mi responsabilidad, es mi hermano menor, es mi deber cuidarlo y eso hare, por favor Tío no se lo digas a nadie más, por favor- suplico Anakin

-Si llegase a Caer al lado oscuro, yo mismo te pondré en una nave para que vallas por él- y la complicidad entre los dos quedo sellada.

.

.

.

-Me dijeron que seré el Padawan de la Maestra Marian, ¿debería estar alegre?- le pregunto Obi a su hermano mayor, hacia dos semanas desde lo ocurrido en el consejo, Anakin fue penalizado sin misiones y enviado a labores diplomáticas administrativas hasta nuevo aviso.

-Ella siempre quiso entrenar a un hijo de papá, es una buena persona, seguro aprenderás mucho de la Maestra- respondió dándole su mejor cara a su hermano.

-Tienes que terminar mucho papeleo- comento Obi Wan mientras ayudaba a su hermano mayor.

-Nuevamente deje que mi carácter explosivo saliera a flote, supongo que estoy "castigado"- bromeo Anakin.- quisiera ser tan calmado como tú- pero eso ultimo no le hizo gracia al peli castaño.

-Yo quisiera poder ser como tú, tan directo y explosivo, pero ambos sabemos que todo resultaría muy mal, no soy así porque lo elegí, mantengo un estado de calma para controlar la penumbra que siempre espera por consumirme- Anakin calló, sabía que su hermano tenia razón.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Jaina que la quieres?- el pelinegro desvió totalmente el tema, haciendo sonrojar a su hermano.

-Es nuestra prima ¿Cómo crees eso?- pero su rostro de vergüenza delato que el mayor tenia razón.

-Papá y mamá también son primos y nosotros nacimos completos, ¿sabes? es por eso que sé que siempre ganaras la batalla contra lo que te quiere llevar a las sombras. Tienes alguien que quieres proteger como sea y el amor hermano, es un sentimiento cargado de tanta luz que se coloca encima de todo-

-Ella me dijo que le gusta alguien más- con tristeza confeso el peli castaño- pero está bien, somos familia, es la persona más especial para mí, soy feliz con que ella lo sea-

-Obi Wan Skywalker por favor, Jaina tiene solo trece años, todavía no sabe lo que el amor, seguro solo siente admiración por alguien, ahora que lo pienso te gusta una niña hermanito, deberías buscarte una de tu edad- soltando a reír.

-No es gracias, tú mismo lo dijiste es una niña, jamás podría faltarle el respeto-

-Si porque te da pena- siguió burlándose el mayor.

-Ya basta tonto- le reclamo Obi dándole un suave golpe a su hermano mayor en el hombro.

-Con que quieres pelea ¿he?- reacciono Anakin –Ven aquí- rodeando el cuello de Obi mientras alborotaba sus cabellos y este forcejaba a por zafarse, si había dos personas que se podían entender en la galaxia a pesar de sus diferencia eran estos dos.

.

.

.

-Jaina, hola- Anakin aún estaba somnoliento, como Maestro Jedai le fue asignado un departamento en la nueva orden el cual no dudo en usar para sentirse independiente –Es bastante tarde, ¿paso algo con el tío Poe?- pregunto tratando de crear pensamientos coherentes a pesar de su cansancio.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto la bella joven de piel trigueña y cabellos negros como su padre.

-Si claro, adelante- abriendo la puerta y dejándola sentarse en los muebles, rápidamente fue a preparar una infusión ofreciéndole una tasa a su prima y otra para él.

-¿Vine en mal momento?- pregunto la chica.

-No, tranquila prima, eres bienvenida cuando quieras, solo llegue de una misión de muchos días y aun estoy un poco cansado- guiño el ojo y le dio una leve sonrisa, aun cuando lo único que deseaba en este momento era estar abrazado a su cama.

-Mañana cumplo diecisiete años- Eso despertó un poco a Anakin.

-¿Ya es mañana? El tiempo sí que pasa rápido, cierto yo ya tengo veinticinco, Déjame adivinar, querías que tu primo mayor fuera el primero en felicitarte, por eso viniste, ¿Cuántas horas faltan para que sea mañana?- el sueño lo hacía verse gracioso con la forma de hablar y sus gestos.

-Vine a decirte que voy a dejar de ser una niña Anakin- la chica hablo muy seriamente y el pelinegro entendió.

-Jaina es mejor que vuelvas con tu papá antes que digas alguna locura y además yo no puedo procesar nada en este momento con todo el cansancio que tengo encima- maldecía por dentro, así no era como debían ser las cosas, Jaina era la persona especial de su hermano ¿en qué momento se cambió todo?, Anakin ni siquiera noto nada extraño de parte de ella.

–No, Anakin por favor hay muchas cosas que necesito decirte- suplico la chica.

\- Este no es el momento ni la ocasión, solo retírate por favor, aun si soy tu primo es mal visto que una jovencita este a estas horas de la noche sola en el departamento de un hombre- por favor- insitio Anakin y con el corazón roto la joven obedeció.

.

.

.

-¿De qué trata esta vez?- solicito Anakin la información de la siguiente misión a su madre.

-Necesito que interceptes el comercio ilegal de metal drumio, ese es utilizado para la fabricación de sus grandes naves, se supone se acabaron sus minas en el planeta donde es extraído pero al Primera Orden logro hacerse con alguna, utilizan jóvenes para el trabajo entre 15 y 25 años, sería ideal si te llevaras dos aprendices en esta misión y se infiltran a ver que sucede-

-No es problema déjamelo a mí, le pediré permiso a la maestra Marian para llevarme a Obi-

-Deberías tomar tu propio aprendiz, no puedes estar solicitando el Padawan de alguien más en tus misiones- Anakin sabía que su madre no lo decía con mala intención.

-Sabes que no lo haré, no cederé mi posición, no tomare nunca un Padawan de la orden y no pueden obligarme- cruzándose de brazos.

-Al menos podrías dirigirle la palabra a tu padre y no ignorarlo cuando lo ves-

-¿Tu ya lo perdonaste? Por haberse negado a la petición de su propio hijo, supongo que si, lo amas después de todo- Anakin contraataco la pregunta de su madre.

Rey poso su mano en la mejilla de su hijo, este la miro no importa cuando duro fuera su madre siempre lo hacía doblegarse –Lo amo es cierto, igual que los amo a ustedes dos, mi familia es lo más importante de mi vida, Anakin, no seas tan duro con tu padre, no tienes ni idea de cuánto sufre por tu distancia y sabemos que él no es bueno pidiendo disculpas- como se negaba si era su madre después de todo.

-Está bien, yo… hablare con papá- madre e hijo se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

-Anakin- le llamo Rey antes que saliera de la habitación -¿podrías llevar a Jaina contigo?, están ansiosa esperando su primera misión, seria genial ver a mis tres amores juntos como familia en una misión- el joven pelinegro sintió una punzada en su corazón, tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, pero era muy tarde para decirle la verdad de Obi a su madre, colocando una sonrisa falsa le respondió.

-Claro que sí, seguro será una misión muy interesante- Anakin se retiró, pero el dolor en su pecho no desaparecía, lo sabía que las cosas no terminarían nada bien, pero no había vuelta atrás, el destino tenía que atar sus cabos, tal vez no lo lograría, pero trataría de impedírselo.

* * *

 _Tenemos el segundo capitulo de los hermanos Solo-Skywalker... escribir de esos dos es tan relajante por que son totalmente mi creación, me gusta ver que disfrutan todo las locuras que salen de mi cabeza..._

 _Son los mejores lectores del mundo, no dejen de comentar así es como se lo que les gusta o lo que sienten al leer esta historia... nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.. Cindy_


	30. Descendencia III (Spin-Off)

**.**

 **Spin-Off Descendencia -Capitulo III**

 **Anakin solo y Obi Wan Skywalker**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*No se supone que terminaría así* se repetía en la mente Anakin, tenía sus brazos atados a su espalda, la misión fue una trampa, esperaban a un maestro Jedi , pero para su sorpresa quien dirigía la misión fue una presa mejor, el Hijo mayor del Traidor Kylo Ren.

Jaina y Obi también estaban indefensos, verlos tan vulnerables lleno de mucha frustración al mayor de los hermanos, necesitaba pensar en un plan rápido o tal vez no saldrían con vida.

 _._

 _…_

 _._

Los tres habían logrado infiltrarse en la mina y luego de dos días, pudieron identificar algunos de los traficantes encargados de la distribución del metal, pero todo cambio cuando uno de los chicos intento sobrepasarse con Jaina y Obi Wan enloqueció de la furia, uso sin medir sus poderes en la fuerza lo que los dejo al descubierto, Anakin tarto de sacarlos de ahí, pero no lo consiguió.

—Esto sí que es una suerte, no solo uno, si no los tres Skywalker fueron capturados — el caballero Ren tras la máscara hablaba con un tono de superioridad su voz distorsionada solo aumentaba la energía negativa que desprendía.

— Déjalos ir, al que quieren es a mí, lo sabemos desde niño cuando me capturaron, Para nadie es un secreto que soy la persona más a fin con la fuerza — enfatizo Anakin eso último, estaba tratando de desviar su atención de los dos menores, el problema es que ya vieron de lo que era capaz Obi y eso complicaría las cosas.

— ¿Me crees estúpido, Solo?— la molestia del caballero Ren era evidente —Tu hermanito casi destrozo toda la estación, hizo que la tierra se moviera y las paredes cayeran basto con mirar a los ojos de mis hombres y fue como si les absorbiera la vida, es el mucho más interesante que tú, el lado negativo fluye en él, a ti me tocaría convertirte y eso es más trabajo —

—YO NO PERTENEZCO A LA OSCURIDAD— grito Obi Wan, su cuerpo temblaba sin duda, pero no quería aceptar algo que era una realidad.

Jaina estaba a su lado y no se atrevía a mirarlo, creyó ver un monstruo negro sobre su espalda, como una sombra acompañándolo, en estos momentos temía más de Obi que cualquier otra persona, siempre lo considero callado y débil, pero los ojos de odio que vio en él antes, parecían el mismo infierno, que se desato para defenderla.

—Sabes que… Sera más interesante conversar a uno de ustedes y enviar el cadáver del otro a sus padres, solo necesito a uno para estudiar su sangre y para defender el lado oscuro de la fuerza, entonces hagamos algo, que la primita elija a quien desea salvar, su agitado corazón enamorado, ya me estas exasperando — Los ojos de Anakin se abrieron como canicas y su pecho se agito, todos menos eso, el maldito caballero Ren podía percibir emociones.

— Levántela y póngala a mi lado— los soldados que lo acompañaban obedecieron y la herida Jaina se posó junto a él, a Obi por su lado lo colocaron al lado de su hermano.

— Puedo notar odio y amor en tu corazón, esa primera sensación me gusta va acompañada de miedo y aberración, es una mezcla interesante, pero la segunda es tan desagradable que me dan ganas de vomitar, ¿Entonces Joven Dameron cuál de ellos es el que te importa?, ¿cuál de los dos es quien no soportaría ver morir? Díselos — los labios de Jaina temblaban.

Anakin le hablo en la mente le suplico que dijera el nombre de su hermano, las miradas de Obi y ella se cruzaron, la joven aparto sus ojos, no era capaz de sostener la mirada contra el que ella ahora consideraba un monstruo —Anakin— con mucho miedo hablo —Por favor que viva Anakin, te lo ruego—

Esas palabras partieron los corazones de los hermanos, Anakin cerró sus ojos y se lamentó de la tontería que Jaina acababa de hacer, ella no era capaz de ver los sentimientos de su hermano por ella, es increíble como las personas que amamos nos destruyen, porque sabía que estos momentos el dolor de su hermano era incurable.

Mientras que Obi Wan quedo en blanco, todo su mundo se desmoronó al ver el rostro de Jaina y escuchar sus verdaderos sentimientos, él nunca fue importante para ella, no bastaba con que Anakin tuviera la atención de sus padres, de todo el mundo, también había tomado el amor de la única persona que él estaba dispuesto a defender con si vida, el odio invadió su corazón y su mirada cambio por completo.

— ¿Tu lo sabias?—le pregunto Obi a su hermano mayor —DIMELO MALDITO, ¿lo sabias?, ¿sus sentimientos? — el caballero Ren se limitó a mirar tan bella escena sus intuiciones fueron correctas, mientras Jaina no entendía los reclamos de Obi.

Anakin guardo silencio —Te hice una pregunta ¿Acaso no piensas responder? Tan poco hombre puedes llegar a ser, COTESTAME — le gritaba sin control el menor a su hermano.

—Sí, ella vino a confesarse la noche antes de su cumpleaños, pero no la deje hacerlo, por ti — finalmente respondí Anakin.

— ¿Por mí? — Obi no creyó en sus palabras y perdió el control — ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO, LO SABIAS QUE YO LA AMABA, DESDE SIEMPRE, TE ODIO, TU SIEMPRE LO HAS TENIDO TODO, TODO Y YO NUNCA HE TENIDO NADA, SOLO LA QUERIA A ELLA ANAKIN, SOLO A ELLA —

Jaina entonces comprendió lo que pasaba, comenzó a sollozar realmente había sido una estúpida, Obi actuó como un maniático para protegerla, porque la amaba y ella solo tenía ojos para su hermano mayor, había roto un lazo único que compartían esos dos su complicidad de hermanos.

— Mas te vale que me maten rápido y asegúrense de hacerlo bien— les hablo Obi a los presentes — Seria lo mejor para ti, hermano, porque si logro quedar vivo te juro que iré hasta el último rincón de la galaxia con tal de cortar tu cuello Anakin Solo, lo juro, no descansare hasta verte muerto —el odio de Obi Wan era evidente en sus palabras y sus expresiones.

—Obi Wan no es su culpa, te está diciendo la verdad, Anakin me rechazo, perdóname, perdóname por favor — suplico Jaina dejando salir el llanto de su arrepentimiento.

—Cállate, cállate, CÁLLATE — fue la respuesta de Obi —No quiero volver a verte en mi vida Jaina—

—Bravo! — Exclamo el caballero Ren mientras aplaudía — sin duda es una escena familiar tan conmovedora, lástima que yo no siento pena por nadie, suelten al chico —los soldados blancos obedecieron en el acto y Obi se levantó del suelo finalmente, el Caballero Ren le extendió la mano.

—Ven con nosotros, tu nunca has pertenecido a la luz, lo vi, tus poderes son afines con el lado negativo de la fuerza, si los entrenas adecuadamente serás imparable Obi Skywalker, te aseguró que nadie volverá a pisotearte otra vez — era una oferta tentadora sin duda que el joven hermano no dudo en tomar.

—NO —Gritaron al tiempo Anakin y Jaina.

—Mátenlos y asegúrense que sus cadáveres lleguen a la resistencia, ya tenemos el más fuerte de los tres — dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación acompañado de Obi el cual no volteo a ver a sus familiares ni un solo segundo, le dio la espalda a su vida en ese momento.

Los soldados dispararon su armas pero los rayos quedaron suspendidos en el aire, Anakin creo una especie de burbuja protectora con la fuerza, su la ira logro zafarse del amarrare y enviando a volar a los lejos a los que aprisionaban a Jaina, haciendo volar todo por los aires lograron escapar de la habitación, para encontrarse solo con pasillos vacíos.

Corrieron sin encontrarse con nadie, de pronto todo se tambaleo, los sonidos en el exterior delataron lo que pasaba, afortunadamente el mensaje de Anakin llego, la resistencia había llegado, aunque fuera tarde.

Cuando encontraron una salida Anakin fue el primero en verlo a lo lejos, estaba subiendo a la nave del enemigo, corrió y grito su nombre, lo estaba perdiendo, a su hermano, a su persona más preciada, a quien ha protegido toda su vida, uso la fuerza para mandar a volar a todos a su paso a solo un par de metro de distancia su cuerpo se paralizo, Obi Wan lo miraba con odio, estaba usando al fuerza en él.

Como una gruesa cuerda alrededor de su cuello que apretada cada vez con más fuerza así sentía Anakin el dolor que Su hermano estaba produciendo en él, estaba a unos centímetros del suelo.

— Por favor, Obi, no dejes que te consuma— con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla fueron las pocas palabras que el mayor de los Solo pudo pronunciar, cuando los disparos de un ala X-wig hicieron que todo volara por los aires incluido a los hermanos.

Anakin cayó herido en el piso y su mirada borrosa vio como el Caballero Ren rodeaba a Obi Wan al parecer lo protegió y lo llevo dentro de la nave, con sus manos temblorosas extendió su brazo tratando de alcanzo, pero fue imposible y perdió el conocimiento.

.

…

.

El joven Solo se levantó agitado, el aire se sentía como una flama en su interior, le costaba respirar, estaba totalmente agitado, el dolor en su pecho era insoportable.

—Calma, hijo, calma— una suave voz que reconoció al instante le hablaba.

—Lo perdí, mamá, fui tan descuidado, tenías razón, todos la tenían, soy un tonto si se trataba de él, era mi deber protegerlo, mío — Anakin sollozaba y las lágrimas de impotencia corrían por sus mejillas, Rey se apresuró a abrazarlo.

— hiciste hasta lo imposible por él, es culpa de todos, debimos notar su afinidad con el lado negativo, solo tú te diste cuenta, perdóname por haber sido tan ciega hijo — Rey también estaba llorando.

Ben observaba conmovido la escena en la puerta de la habitación, se acercó y apretó el hombro de su hijo y este lo miro, con sus ojos rojos de tanto sufrimiento.

—Lo traeremos de regreso, no te preocupes, es mi culpa, mis errores del pasado solo han sido una cruz pesada para esta familia, tendrás a tu hermano otra vez, lo juro— le prometió Ben a su hijo mayor. Los tres se fundieron en un abrazo.

Le tomo un par de semana a Anakin recuperarse, Poe vino a verlo varias veces al parecer su hermana no le perdonaba haberle ocultado saber la verdad de su hijo, Anakin le rogo que le informara cualquier novedad de su hermano, le recordó que tenían una promesa y Poe le aseguro que sería el primero en saber cualquier novedad.

Jaina también lo visitó varias veces, no cansaba de disculparse una y otra vez, pero Anakin solo le recordaba que no era su culpa.

Los meses pasaron y aun no tenían ninguna información de Obi que no fueran avistamientos momentáneos, por la descripción de los acontecimientos su paso al lado oscuro seguía avanzando a pasos gigantes, esa tarde Anakin recibió a Jaina en su departamento.

—Hola— le saludo la joven con mucha timidez.

—Hola — respondió Anakin mientras abría la puerta para que ella pasara, la chica tomo asiento y recibió una infusión que le brindo su primo, casi como aquella vez.

—Espero que no vengas a disculparte por que hemos hablado de eso muchas veces ya — le recordó Anakin.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado de alguien? — pregunto la joven con una mirada de inseguridad.

—Porque estás dispuesto a lo que sea por ver a esa persona sonreír, haces cualquier locura, dices tonterías, te enfrentas al mismo infierno, lo que sea por esa persona — le respondió el pelinegro.

—¿tu, te sientes así por alguien?.

—No aun, aun no tengo en mi vida esa persona que te desarma para construirte de nuevo, con lo mejor de ti.

—Yo te he admirado toda mi vida, siempre te veías tan grande, tan increíble, que creí que… — la joven estaba por soltar a llorar.

—Finalmente te diste cuenta que a quien a as realmente es a él — Anakin adivino lo que ella quería decir y al escucharlo Jaina se fue en llanto, mientras afirmaba con su rostro.

—Su sonrisa me hace tanta falta, su compañía, todo, Obi era mi luz, su timidez, los momentos que pasamos juntos, no entiendo como no pude verlo antes, fui una tonta y ahora él no está y estas ganas de decirle que me perdone y que lo amo me están consumiendo- confeso la joven.

—Tranquila — le dijo Anakin a su prima mientras tocaba su hombro intentando calmarla —lo traeré de vuelta y le dirás lo que sientes ¿de acuerdo? — la chica le dio un si con su rostro.

.

…

.

La pantalla en el monitor indicaba que había una llamada, estaba en línea privada y Anakin se extrañó era de la base principal, cuando acepto era Poe —Tengo la ubicación de Obi wan, ya preparare todo Chui viene en camino con el halcón, BB-8 va contigo, alístate para que lo traigas de regreso — cortando la llamada al instante, Anakin fue rápidamente al cuarto por sus cosas.

Rey esperaba por que llegaran las noticias los años marcaron algunas líneas de expresión en su rostro, el dolor de perder a su hijo menor y saber que se fue al lado oscuro, era un peso muy grande que cargaba en sus hombros,

—Rey —la llamaron giro su rostro, para encontrarse con su esposo de pie en la puerta, hablaron por un rato, aun no comprendían como no se dieron cuenta antes de la situación de su hijo menor.

Las alarmas sonaron esto los alertó, corrieron a la sala de mandos donde Poe dirigía la base de la resistencia,

—Señor esperamos sus órdenes— lo miro la operadora.

—No cierren la puerta, si es su decisión no soy quien para obstruir su paso.

— ¿Poe qué sucede? —preguntó Rey a su hermano.

—Despliegue no autorizado, es tu hijo mayor Anakin se enteró de la ubicación de Obi Wan, tomo una nave y está despegando en este momento con Chui y BB-8 en esa nave, va por su hermano menor, no pienso detenerlo, es lo mínimo que le debo a esos dos como su Tío—

—Detenlo— le exigió su hermana — ya perdí a uno, ¿quieres que no regrese ninguno de los dos? — pero fue muy tarde el sonido delató que la nave ya no se encontraba en la pista...

.

…

.

—Chui encárgate de estabilizar esta cosa o todos volaremos en pedazos— Anakin estaba en el asiento de piloto

—Sonidos de Wookie —

—Sí, somos unos tontos igual que Papá, y el abuelo Han, pero no soporto un segundo más esos ojos tristes de mamá, yo lo perdí en esa misión, no podía dejar que nadie más fuera por él —

—Sonidos de BB-8 —

—Tenemos la ubicación exacta de la nave base en que está bien, muéstranos BB-8 por favor—

El droide expuso el mapa como un holograma en el aire, Anakin detallo y trazó un plan en su mente

—Están orbitando el planeta Ilum, ok si nos movemos rápido llegaremos antes que puedan detectarnos y tratar de irse a otro lugar, Chui a la velocidad de la luz por favor—

—Sonidos de Wookie —

— ¿Cómo diablos que necesitas unos minutos? Chui por favor, hazlo rápido—

—Sonidos de Wookie —

—Está bien, pero no te enojes, solo necesito llegar a él, mierda ese pequeño se llevará un par de buenos golpes de mi parte, aunque sea a por el pelo lo sacare de ahí—

—Sonidos de Wookie — y unas vibraciones en toda la nave finalmente entraron a la velocidad de la luz.

.

…

.

—Repasemos el plan — Tanto el Wookie como el droide miraban al piloto de la nave atentos.

—Chui tu encárgate de repartir explosivos por toda la nave, una vez lo ubique té envío una señal mental para que vallas por nosotros y poder cargar al tonto de mi hermano, BB-8, entra a su sistema y daña sus defensas lo más que puedas ¿estamos claros? — ambos compañeros de misión afirmaron.

la nave se filtró por una de las ventanas de cristal, la explosión alarmó a todos, Chui salió al frente haciendo volar a muchos con su ballesta, Anakin a su espalda intentando ubicar a su hermano por medio de la fuerza, le tomo solo unos segundos encontrarlo.

—Confió en ustedes, voy por el — Chui le dijo que se apresurara y el joven corrió entre los enemigos, su afinidad con la fuerza era la más poderosa entre todos los Skywalker nacidos hasta el momento, un pequeño movimiento de sus dedos y una gran onda de fuerza volaba todo a su paso.

Sintió como se acercaba cada vez más a su hermano menor, era hora de poner fin a esto y traerlo de regreso a casa.

Finalmente dio un paso dentro de aquel largo pasadizo, luego de unos segundos lo vio a lo lejos, vestía de negro y su sable ahora era de color rojo el cual iluminaba el lugar, lo detallo instintivamente, el menor había cambiado sin duda, aquel brillo de positivismo en sus ojos desapareció, en su lugar un café muy oscuro lleno de ira, el menor de los dos tenía mucho de su madre cabellos lisos castaños, piel beige, rasgos finos, pero labios gruesos como su padre.

—Creí que el cobarde de Ben Solo vendría, pero veo que te envió en su lugar — a la distancia el menor habló primero, ambos daban pasos acercándose el uno al otro.

—Se acabó esta tontería te vas a casa conmigo, ahora mismo—reprocho su hermano mayor.

El peli castaño se burló — ¿y qué piensas hacer para llévame contigo? —pregunto con mucha ironía.

— ¿Tu qué crees? —Se bufo el pelinegro — nunca has podido ganarme y este día no será la excepción — blandió su sable de luz.

—Este día será tu perdición — fue la respuesta de su hermano, corriendo de frente para lanzar un ataque directo.

Anakin logro repeler el ataque, proporcionando cortes al aire como contraataque, la lucha era pareja sin duda, Obi se había vuelto poderoso, o más bien siempre lo fue pero ahora luchaba sin contenerse.

El combate se alargó por varios minutos, y cuando el brillo en el aro que llevaba Anakin en la muñeca empezó a encandecer significaba que el tiempo se acabó, Chui estaba listo para hacer volar la nave en cualquier momento.

Ambos hermanos luchaban sin ceder nada, pero la inexperiencia de Obi en batallas reales permitió que Anakin aprovechara una abertura y su sable de luz voló por los aires, el usuario del lado negativo cayó al suelo y su cuerpo se contrajo sin poder moverse su hermano estaba usando la fuerza en él.

—Gane, fue una batalla justa, así que vienes conmigo — con su sable extendido contra el cuello de su hermano y su respiración agitada Anakin proclamo su victoria.

Obi Wan forcejeaba pero la técnica de agarre de Anakin era implacable, retrajo el sable y lo guardo en su fajón, tomo a su hermano por el cuello de su camisa su espalda y lo comenzó a arrastrar por los pasillos.

—Suéltame, no quiero volver no pertenezco a ese lugar — le gritaba Obi.

— Le Prometí a Jaina que te llevaría de regreso para que ella pudiera confesarte que te ama, no pienso volver sin ti — la noticia dejo sin habla al menor de los hermanos.

—Mientes, eso es imposible — le reprocho Obi.

— Tu también sabes leer la mente, ve en la mía y sabrás que es la verdad — cosa que Obi obedeció en el acto y lo vio el recuerdo de Jaina confesándole a Anakin la verdad de sus sentimientos, el joven sollozaba de impotencia.

—Vamos a casa Obi Wan, hay oscuridad en ti, a nadie le importa, solo queremos que no te dejes dominar de ella, yo logre hacerlo, confió en ti, úsala a tu favor, pero no seas un peón más de la Primera Orden — le hablo mientras lo seguía llevando hasta la nave arrastrado.

El menor dejo de forcejear y dejo que su hermano lo llevara de regreso, cuando se encontraron con Chui este lo regaño duramente, Obi no le reprocho nada en ningún momento, subieron a la nave y tomaron rumbo a la resistencia.

Anakin percibió el arrepentimiento y el dolor que venía de su hermano, soltó su amarre con la fuerza, tenía la habilidad de usar varias técnicas a la vez, una de las razones por las que era tan poderoso, con el piloto automático se acercó para sentarse a su lado.

— Papá debe estar muy decepcionado, como siempre su hijo menor dándole vergüenza — Obi hablo primero, Anakin responder Pero Chui se le adelanto.

—Sonidos de wokkie —

— El tío Chui tiene razón, todos los Skywalker tenemos una etapa rebelde, no te preocupes, no alcanzaste ah hacer nada importante bajo el nombre de la primera orden que te incriminara, todos te esperan en casa — le comento Anakin.

—Aprendí a controlar mis poderes, ahora solo tengo que usarlos a mi favor, como tú dijiste —

—Entonces es tiempo que te conviertas en un Caballero Jedi por fin, hermanos — le dijo Anakin extendiendo su puño para Obi.

Este dudo por un segundo, pero los ojos de Anakin le aseguraron que todo estaría bien, cerro su puño y lo choco con Anakin — Hermanos — le dijo, sellando el trato entre los dos.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

 _Ahora si llegamos al final de esta larga historia... solo tengo palabras de agradecimiento para todos los que la leen desde su primer capitulo. esto fue para ustedes..._

 _Un abrazo gigante... Cindy_


End file.
